


場外時間

by Kris_House



Series: 尋愛/真愛 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 91,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Series: 尋愛/真愛 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929025





	1. Chapter 1

**星期一**

你和單堯非約好了在捷運站見面，你來早了，比約定的時間要早了十分鐘。等他的時候你忍不住踮起腳尖，不時四處張望著。雖然以他鶴立雞群的身高，你肯定能立刻看見他，你還是擔心他會找不到你。

「堯非！」

遠遠地，你便看到他從人潮中冒出頭來，你高舉雙手對著他揮舞，嘴角不自覺揚起。

他對你露出燦爛的笑容，同樣揮了揮手。

「這是你們的制服嗎？」你雙眼發亮地看著他。上身的黑色半袖上衣很貼合他的身材，下身的圍裙設計不知怎麼地特別吸引你，胸前的口袋還放著一柄湯匙，讓你忍俊不禁。

「嗯，原本是沒有制服的，但二老闆說就是要有制服才能吸引客人進來。」注意到你的視線，他有點不好意思地擺弄了下湯匙，「剛剛急著離開，習慣性把湯匙插口袋裡了。」

「我喜歡知道你的小習慣。」你開心地說：「我忍不住想看你工作的地方長什麼樣子了。」

他低頭親了下你的臉頰，配合你的腳步帶著你往店裡走。

甜點店面對著小馬路，有對外的窗口供只是要外帶的顧客，通往店裡的門則是在旁邊的小巷子裡。室內裝潢很簡約清新，米白的牆面上掛著幾張老式的手繪電影海報，桌位的排列鬆散，已經坐著幾組客人。

「內用的座位是全預約制的。」單堯非說，帶著你往裡頭走，「平日最多可以訂四個小時，假日三個小時，有些人會來這裡聚會，不過更多是來這裡寫東西、畫圖或看書的。」

「堯非，你回來啦。」

高大健壯的男人一面拿著手巾擦手，一面往你們的方向迎來。他只比單堯非矮一點點，身材倒是更厚實了些，臉上帶著親合的笑容。

「嗨。」他對你伸出手，「你就是楷欣吧？我是沈俊廷，這間店的老闆。」

你握住他的手，看看他，再看看單堯非，「老闆，你們是在健身房認識的嗎？」

沈俊廷爽朗地大笑出聲，「堯非和我們說了很多，你果然是個有趣的人。」

「包括我穿玩偶裝出場的事情？」

「包括你當時是怎麼穿著海豹布偶裝，用可愛的姿勢走到他面前，還有你唱歌很好聽，又是個創作才子。」

你小聲地說：「他太誇張啦，他唱歌才好聽呢。」

他又笑了，「我們也是很難得才能聽見他開金口，也許你今天可以讓他表現一下。」

「老闆，我先帶他去他的座位吧？」單堯非說：「我弄點東西給他吃。」

沈俊廷點點頭，「去吧，你今天本來就只是來搭把手的，好好陪你準男朋友，我們期待你脫單很久了。」

你臉有點發燙，跟著單堯非走到靠近櫃台的兩人座，一邊拉開椅子一邊四處張望，單堯非似乎引起了不少人的關注。

「我平時不常跑來前面。」他說：「很多常客也沒看過我，可能是覺得好奇吧。」

「他們肯定是覺得哪來的天菜大廚，長得又高又帥，還有一雙巧手，錯過太可惜了。」

「他們已經錯過了。」他親了下你的額頭，「你午餐還沒吃吧？我拿個鹹派給你。放心，不是我自己做的。」

「不是放心，是失望。」

他摸了下你的頭，「我還是別砸了這家店的招牌好，你要吃我做不好吃的鹹派，之後有機會我在家裡做給你吃。」

單堯非回來的時候拿著一盤鹹派、一盤蛋糕和一壺茶。「蛋糕就是我做的了。」他說：「你喜歡吃酸的，我就拿了莓果口味的水果塔。」

「你也吃吧。」你抽出兩支叉子，「太多了，我自己一個人吃不完。」

他點點頭，「本來就是要陪你吃的，等一下我再帶你進廚房，二老闆也想見你。」

你插起一塊鹹派送進口中，酥卻不乾的派皮和豐富的蕈菇內餡讓你滿足地瞇起眼。

「這是二老闆做的。」單堯非彎起笑，「好吃吧？店裡的鹹食用的都是他的食譜，但還是他自己做的最好吃。」

「你們二老闆是老闆的誰啊？」你好奇地問，「合夥人？家人？」

「同居男友。」單堯非像是想起了什麼，兀自笑出聲，「每次店裡雇用了新員工，他們就會編一個不同的故事出來，這次的版本好像是說老闆是二老闆的養子吧？」

你差點嗆到，「這個身分設定會不會太刺激了一點？」

你和他分完鹹派，之後轉戰他做的綜合莓果塔和千層派。你不吝惜對他的稱讚，他也確實值得你誇獎。酸酸甜甜的莓果塔十分適合夏天，千層派的柔軟卻層層分明，味道和紅茶很搭。

「雖然這裡的價位對我來說有點高，但東西真的很好吃。」你滿足地摸摸肚子，「偶爾奢侈一下也值得。」

「你喜歡就好。」他開心地說：「我帶你去看我平時工作的地方。」

一走進廚房，你就看見了一個和單堯非穿著同樣制服的女孩子在做杯子蛋糕。她在你們接近時抬起頭，一語不發地比了比裡面的方向。

單堯非對她點點頭，拉著你往她指的方向走，經過各自忙著做甜點餐食的人，最後在一箱箱蘋果之間發現了看起來約莫三十多歲的男人，他正癱坐在椅子上假寐。

「二老闆。」單堯非說：「這是楷欣。」

男人眨眨眼睛，眼角的淚痣讓他看起來有種不一樣的風情。「嗨。」他打了個大大的哈欠，之後繼續說：「楷欣是吧？堯非是個好孩子，希望你能好好對待他。」

「你才大了我五歲。」單堯非說。

「大你五歲也是大，而且你這個人不知道怎麼長到這個年紀的，一點心機也沒有，大哥我和你──」他頓了頓，「姪子當然得好好替你把關。」

你噗哧笑出聲，大哥的養子確實就是姪子，但這輩分關係真是亂七八糟的。

「正式介紹一下，我是林宇軒，這間店的另一個老闆，基本上不管事。」他伸出手，也不等你回握，按了一下就把手抽回去，「來都來了，你要不要順便跟堯非學點什麼？聽說你教了他吉他，也讓他露一手，教你做個甜點。」

你好笑地看了單堯非一眼，「你是把我們做過的事情都和你兩個老闆說了嗎？」

「早上準備的時間長，除了聊天也不能幹嘛了。」林宇軒聳聳肩，「不過我們也很少聽到他說這麼多話，他是真的很喜歡你。」

你胸口發漲，為了與單堯非親近的人對你釋出的善意而驚喜，也為了單堯非積極對他們說起你的事情而開心。

「我都還沒正式對他說過喜歡呢。」單堯非不好意思地說：「我們還在慢慢相處的階段。」

林宇軒看了他一眼，「您今年到底貴庚啊？好吧好吧，你們謹慎一點也沒什麼壞處，慢慢相處就慢慢相處。」

「那我帶楷欣走了，你也不要睡在這裡，去辦公室睡吧。」

「知道了。」林宇軒擺擺手，「沈俊廷那間沒人，你們去那培養感情去。」

單堯非帶著你穿越廚房，到了一間面積不大但什麼都有的小廚房。

「這是老闆研發甜點的個人廚房。」單堯非說：「他通常是晚上關店之後會來這裡實驗食譜。」

「感覺好夢幻啊，你們這個職業。」你感嘆地說：「好有藝術家的感覺。」

他笑了幾聲，「你也是藝術家啊。」

單堯非查看了一下冰箱，之後從外頭搬了一箱蘋果進門。

「我教你怎麼做蘋果派吧？」他說：「店裡最近剩下不少 Granny Smith，我自己做蘋果派最喜歡用這種蘋果，偏酸，你應該也會喜歡。」

「我對烘焙一竅不通，都聽你的。」你咧起嘴，「請多多指教，單老師。」

他找了條圍裙替你穿上，俐落地在你背後幫你打節綁好。你拉著圍裙的下襬甩了甩，興匆匆地在他面前轉了一圈。

他笑出聲，親了你一下。

「我先教你簡單的派皮怎麼做，學會了可以拿來做各式各樣的派，也可以實驗加上不同的材料，用伏特加代替水的效果就不錯。」

說要教你，單堯非是很認真地在教你，把材料放在寬大的工作台上擺好，示範用手混合跟用調理機混合的兩種作法。

「做派皮的時候所有材料都要維持低溫，如果你覺得自己上手弄了太久，體溫可能讓奶油提前融化，那就把麵團拿去冰箱冰。」

「要在派皮裡留下這種稍微比較大塊的奶油塊，這樣烤起來才會酥脆。」

「麵團要在冰箱裡靜置至少一個小時，讓麵筋鬆弛，這段時間我們來做內餡。」

切蘋果的時候他隨手就切出了厚度相等的薄片，你拿起一片對著他，「看，是不是會透光？你切過白蘿蔔嗎？也能切這麼薄？」

他似乎沒有 GET 到你的梗，但還是被你逗樂了。

麵團還在靜置，他就拿了些酥皮出來讓你包酥皮派，看著酥皮在烤箱裡膨脹起來有種莫名療癒的感覺，他也陪著你蹲在烤箱前盯著看。

「你當初就是在這間店學著做甜點的嗎？」你問。

他點點頭，「我一開始是打雜的，老闆有一天問我想不想學做西點，之後我就開始跟他學了。」

「啊，那他不就算是你的師傅？」

單堯非笑了聲，「他說我年紀跟他差不了多少，不准我那樣叫他。」

他安靜了幾秒，「我很感謝他和二老闆，不然我到現在都還不知道自己想做什麼，也許還會走上歪路。」

「怎麼可能，你全身上下就沒有一根會長歪的筋。」

「天使都會墮落。」他頓了頓，笑著說：「絕地武士都會被黑暗面誘惑。我怎麼就長不歪了？」

「你人這麼好，不管在哪裡都會選擇做好事的。」你把他的手拉到你的膝蓋上，掌心朝上攤開，「看，這條線代表你就算出生黑道家庭不得不繼承家業，都會劫富濟貧，用手上的資源開動物收容所跟育幼院。」

他開懷地笑了，眉眼彎彎，眼角擠出幾分笑紋，讓你忍不住伸手去碰。

他拉住你的手，側頭親了下你的掌心。

在圍裙上的計時器響之前，單堯非就關掉了烤箱的火，把烤箱門打開。酥皮的奶油香氣和香甜的蘋果味讓你下意識嚥了口口水，單堯非戴上隔熱手套把烤盤拿出來放在工作檯上，酥皮派則是拿出來放在架上冷卻。

「現在還很燙。」他阻止你躍躍欲試的手，「我再泡壺茶過來，你別急。」

「我泡吧！」你跟上他的腳步，「你看著我泡。」

於是在等待派皮的期間你們又吃了點點心，雖然酥皮不是你自己做的，你只是把蘋果餡包進酥皮裡，你還是覺得頗有成就感。

「酥皮難做嗎？」

「比派皮難，主要是麻煩又花時間。」他笑笑，「我在家裡都不太自己做酥皮，市面上其實很多冷凍的品質也不錯，用買的就好。」

他從冰箱裡拿出麵團，「來稈派皮吧，時間差不多了。」

他分了一部份的麵團示範要怎麼把麵團擀開，之後讓你自己嘗試。他做起來好像很簡單，你卻擀得歪七扭八，完全擀不出圓形。

「對不起啊。」你苦著臉說。

他捏了下你的鼻子，「為什麼要道歉？重新擀開就好了，沒事的。」

他動作俐落地把不規則形狀的派皮重新捏成團，然後一邊解釋一邊用擀麵棍擀開。

「你就這樣推出去，」他手握著擀麵棍往前推，手臂肌肉因為用力而繃緊，「轉個四十五度再推出去，熟練起來動作就會快了，先別急。」

第二次嘗試，他先是站在你身後，手蓋在你手上引導你的動作。緊貼著你的溫暖身體讓你有些心猿意馬，上一次他這樣從背後貼著你的身體，還這樣抓著你的手……是你幫醉酒的他洗澡的時候。

專心！你在心裡罵自己，人家堯非那麼認真地在教你，你怎麼能不專注點？

……至少忍到蘋果派進烤箱！

「蓋在上面的派皮要開通氣孔，可以像這樣切出花樣作為裝飾。」

他解釋的嗓音就和做甜點時的手一樣溫柔，你實在有點把持不住。

「來刷蛋液吧，全蛋加上一點點水稀釋就好。」

你努力忍住自己直接撲向他的衝動，把蛋打進透明的碗中，打出來的瞬間你愣了一下。

「啊，是雙胞胎。」

這什麼可愛的說法。

「我們店裡遇到雙黃蛋要留給老闆做特製甜點的，再打一顆吧。」單堯非又拿了個碗過來讓你打蛋，沒想到第二顆也是雙黃蛋。

第三顆也一樣。

第四顆終於打出了一般的蛋。

「哇，我這是不是該去買樂透了？」你問，把三碗雙黃蛋排好，用手機拍了幾張照片。

「老闆之前好像也曾經連續打過三顆。」單堯非好笑地說：「你打平他的紀錄了。」

派皮衣刷好蛋液送進烤箱，你便抓著他的肩膀跳到他身上。

「楷欣？」

「你做甜點的時候好帥啊。」你說，完全掩飾不住自己語氣中的癡迷，「我剛剛一直在忍。」

你捧著他的臉，才發現自己手上還沾著麵粉。你咯咯笑出聲，用舌頭舔去他臉上的白色粉末，生麵粉的味道讓你皺起鼻子。

低低的笑聲鼓動你的耳膜，你被他抱到工作台上，冰涼的桌面讓你打了個顫。

「我多為你做幾次甜點，」他邊說邊親你，「是不是你就會越來越喜歡我？」

「我是那麼膚淺的人嗎？」你輕哼，「我就是，但你做太多甜點，把我養胖了怎麼辦？」

「你一點也不胖。」他認真地說：「我陪你運動。」

你咬著下唇也忍不住嘴角的上揚，「要是我練成你這種身材呢？是不是就不會覺得我可愛了？」

「都可愛。」他說，難得壞心眼地補上：「你骨架小，你怎麼練我都覺得你嬌小。」

「哇，你這巨人族的優越感。」你向後躺在桌上，張開雙臂，「來，不要客氣壓倒嬌小的我吧。」

他彎下腰把你壓在桌面上，你雙臂環住他的背，終於能夠好好地親他。

你以前都不知道接吻原來可以這麼舒服。並不是因為單堯非的技術特別高超──他雖然大了你九歲，在這方面的經驗卻和你半斤八兩。但他吻你是因為想親近你，他在乎你的感受，每個小動作和呼吸都透漏了你們的情緒，讓親吻成為彼此取悅的方式，而非單方面的侵奪。

他真好，你忍不住想，我想我是真的喜歡他。

你想這個喜歡可以延續下去，你希望他對你的喜歡也能長久。

你們正吻得難分難捨，門口突然傳來敲門的聲音。你愣了下，連忙從桌面上跳下來，突然想起這間房間是老闆的研發空間。

你充滿罪惡感地看向單堯非，不會讓他惹上麻煩吧？

「嗨，抱歉打擾了。」沈俊廷走進門，「我需要拿個東西。」

「啊，好。」單堯非和你一樣低頭看著自己的腳，像是闖了禍的小孩子，一眼就能看出心虛。

「咳，你們不用那麼緊張。」沈俊廷說：「我跟宇軒在這裡做過更過分的事情，你們就親一親而已，我們不介意。」

你把臉埋進單堯非袖口。

「然後，呃，」沈俊廷抓抓頭，「你也知道宇軒什麼個性，他對你們絕對沒有惡意，只是喜歡捉弄人而已。」

你被他說得摸不著頭緒，等他拿了東西轉身離開，單堯非的手機響起來，你才知道他是什麼意思。

單堯非收到了一張你被壓在桌上親的照片，訊息裡寫著：「這就是你說的慢慢相處？」

你呻吟了聲。

「咳，派應該差不多烤好了。」單堯非善解人意地換了個話題，把手機收起來，「看看情況？」

你跟著他來到烤箱前，腦中卻不斷迴盪著你自己的尖叫聲。他們會不會覺得都是你把單堯非帶壞了？

「別想了。」單堯非拍拍你的頭，「看看你做的派吧。」

他打開烤箱門，肉桂和蘋果的香味立刻隨著熱氣撲面而來，你鼻頭動了動，驚嘆地看著金黃色的派皮。

「好香。」你緊跟著單堯非，看他把蘋果派放在桌上，即便沒有上手拿，你都能感覺到那厚實的重量。

「要不要脫模看看？」他遞給你一把小刀，「順著邊緣稍微刮開就可以了。」

你小心地按照他的指示沿著模具邊緣劃，刀尖抵著酥脆派皮的觸感傳到你拿著刀的手，你的唾腺都因為期待而提前分泌口水。

「鏟起來放在這裡，很好。」

他切下約莫六分之一的派，放在小盤子上。從斷面你可以看見蘋果的汁液微微滲進派皮中，你吞了下口水。「再加一球冰淇淋吧。」他突然說：「香草口味跟這個派會很搭。」

「我要大球一點！」你興奮地對他說，已經忍不住想要開吃了。

他揉了你的頭髮一把，挖起一大球白色的香草冰淇淋，放在你那片蘋果派上。你立刻拿起湯匙切了一塊，沾著冰淇淋送進口中。酸甜的蘋果爆出汁液，混合著肉桂、荳蔻和香草的香氣，配上酥脆的派皮，讓你滿足地瞇著眼，低吟了聲。

「好吃。」你睜大雙眼看著單堯非：「超級好吃！」

他露出滿足的笑容，「你做得很棒。」

「都是老師教得好！」你咧嘴說，享受地吃著蘋果派，不到狼吞虎嚥的程度，但吃相肯定好不到哪去，「唔嗯，真的好棒。堯非你也吃！」

你拿著湯匙要餵他，才發現他整張臉紅了。

「怎、怎麼了？」

「你……」他似乎是不太知道該怎麼開口比較好，沉默了好半晌才說：「你聽過自己吃到特別喜歡吃的東西時，會發出的聲音嗎？」

「啊？」

你愣了幾秒，突然意識到他是什麼意思。

「我、我發出什麼奇怪的聲音了嗎？」

你媽媽只說看你吃東西胃口會變好，你不是前任的前任則是對你只有性趣沒有興趣，就算他在和你吃飯時對你動手動腳，你也不曾多想。

「我之前也這樣？」

他點點頭。

「節目裡也是嗎？」

「有分……程度？」他侷促地解釋，「可以判斷出來你喜歡的程度。」

「啊，為什麼沒有人跟我說過？」你摀著臉，「難不成要等到哪天我因為妨害風化被逮捕嗎？」

「不是，不奇怪，你別亂想。」他連忙解釋，「我只是──我喜歡你的聲音，所以才會想歪，因為你之前、之前……」

他說不下去了，從臉到脖子都是紅的。

「之前？」

「就你幫我……的時候。」

啊啊啊難道你幫他口交的時候也發出了這種聲音嗎？到底是你吃東西的時候發出的聲音有問題，還是你口交的時候發出的聲音有問題？？

雖然！你是喜歡他沒錯！也喜歡他的那根！但沒有到這個程度吧？？

「是、是我的問題。」他結結巴巴地說，抽出一直插在胸前口袋的湯匙，切蘋果派餵你，「我喜歡看你吃東西享受的樣子，讓我很開心，真的。」

你一語不發地接受他的餵食，吃著吃著也忘了自己剛剛的尷尬了。算了算了，吃東西會發出怪聲音也不是什麼嚴重的問題，喜歡幫他舔就更不是問題了，只要他不排斥就好。

「唔，你別顧著餵我，你自己也吃點。」

他看著你嚥了嚥口水，「你嘴角有冰淇淋。」

他用拇指幫你抹去，之後順手就送進了自己嘴裡。

你和他大眼瞪小眼了幾秒，兩個人臉都紅了。

明明只是在吃個蘋果派，為什麼會變成這樣。

「那個，」你清清喉嚨，「你明天早上有正事要做嗎？」

他搖搖頭，小聲回答，「正事就是陪你。」

「喔，那……」你低著頭，聲音小得像是蚊子叫，但在這個安靜的房間裡卻顯得異常清晰，「……今晚要不要一起過？」

他小心翼翼地搭著你的手肘，湊到你耳邊問：「晚上什麼時候開始？」

裁判！這裡有人犯規！

你們分蘋果派給兩位老闆的時候還是有點心不在焉，小指偷偷勾在一起，動不動就偷看對方。沈俊廷大概是發現了，但好心地沒有說什麼；林宇軒則是饒有興致地對你們笑了笑，遞了張名片給你們。

你下意識接過，看到上頭汽車旅館的資訊時整張臉都燒了起來。

「這家隔音很好。」他一本正經地說：「房間也很乾淨，還可以買各種必需品和小道具，五星推薦，報我的名字還有打折喔。」

這個人臉皮怎麼長的。

「宇軒，你別把他們嚇傻了。」沈俊廷頓了頓，「不過隔音是真的很好，床也不會晃。」

原來不是一家人真的不會進一家門。

「你早上已經幫我們很多忙了，要離開就先離開吧。」沈俊廷拍拍單堯非的肩膀，「好不容易找到喜歡的人，這段時間就好好培養感情。」

「好。」單堯非說：「謝謝你，沈大哥。」

「沒什麼好謝的，你之前也幫過我們很多忙。」沈俊廷猶豫了一下，加上一句：「不過你……多點耐心，不要把人弄傷了。」

你只想從這地球表面消失。

你在和兩位老闆道謝和道別之後便拉著單堯非落荒而逃，等到上了他的車，你才意識到他還穿著一身制服。

「現在要去哪裡？」你抹抹發燙的臉。

他輕輕喉嚨，「你……以前去過汽車旅館嗎？」

你搖搖頭，小聲問：「你想去啊？」

「有點好奇。」他承認。

你笑出聲，心情平靜了一點。

「那就去看看？」你勾住他的手指，語氣飛揚起來，「我聽說現在汽車旅館都超級高級，我們就去開開眼界吧！」

他抿起笑，捏捏你的手指。

*

你們靠著萬能的 Google Map 找到了目的地，單堯非搖下車窗跟櫃台人員說話的時候脖子都是紅的。到房間的路上你們一直忍不住偷笑，像是兩個男高中生第一次偷偷做壞事，又是羞窘又是興奮。

「老師，這是什麼地方啊？」你突然戲癮發作，故意拉著他的手鬧他，「我們來這裡做什麼的？我都不知道有開車可以直接入住的旅館耶。」

單堯非憋著笑，「別鬧，我們房間到了。」

一打開房門，你就注意到牆面上的鏡子，緊鄰大床的牆壁每一面都是鏡面，連天花板也一樣。旁邊的浴室則是用透明玻璃圍著，完全沒有任何遮蔽，連簾子也沒有。你小小驚呼了聲，覺得自己是劉姥姥進了色情天國，你就沒有見過這樣一眼看過去就知道是要催促人做愛的地方。

離床腳幾步的地方放著一個木馬，你一開始還沒有意識到這是做什麼用的，看到木馬背上兩根東西才恍然大悟

人為了滿足性慾發揮的創造力真的令你嘆為觀止。

你轉過頭，就看到單堯非站在一整櫃的情趣用品之前，若有所思地看著裡頭的道具。櫃子上貼了個告示，寫著：「全新未拆封，購買費用加入訂房費用，於退房時付款。」

「老師。」你湊到他耳邊說，摟住他的手臂，「你是不是想要把這些用在我身上呀？」

「我是……」他不好意思地低下頭，「我有點擔心，所以查了一下要怎麼慢慢適應尺寸比較大的人，裡面有寫到這些道具。」

你臉有點燙，偷偷看了單堯非的胯下一眼。以他那個尺寸你確實不覺得自己能馬上容納。

「喔──」你拖長了語氣，「你不希望第一個插進來的是你的東西嗎？」

「讓你舒服比較重要。」他的語氣認真起來，「我不想弄傷你。」

他彎起唇，「而且第一個進去的是我的手指。」

你又是害羞又是開心，抱著他的脖子親他，似乎還能嚐到蘋果的味道。他攬住你的腰，把你抱了起來。

「楷欣。」他說：「我是不是沒有親口和你說過我很喜歡你？」

你抿著唇，捧著他的臉低頭親他，「我也很喜歡你。」

他笑起來的時候是用整張臉在笑，從發亮的眼睛到眼角的紋路，再到因為寬闊笑容被向上擠的臉頰，你看著他就忍不住跟著露出同樣的表情。

「我去洗一下。」你貼著他的唇說，「那個，浴室是透明的，但你不准看。」

「好。」單堯非點點頭，把你放了下來，「我背對──」他看了眼整面牆的鏡子，耳朵紅了起來，「我不看你。」

你在清理過程中臉都是燙的，不時看向坐在床邊的單堯非，他的坐姿依舊很乖，打直的背顯得特別寬闊，信守承諾地閉著眼睛。

真是乖得你心都要化了。

你披著浴袍走到他身邊的時候他耳朵動了動。「楷欣？你好了？」

「嗯。」你在他身邊坐下，用膝蓋撞了下他的膝蓋。

「我、我也去沖個澡。」他匆忙起身，「很快就回來──」

「堯非。」你抓住他的手腕，「你沖完可以把制服穿回去嗎？我很喜歡你穿著制服的樣子。」

你越說越小聲，最後彷彿像是在自言自語。他愣了好幾秒才應了聲，彎腰親了下你的額頭，之後大步往浴室的方向走。

看著他每一步都透露出緊張的走路姿勢，你沒忍住出聲調侃：「堯非，我會好好看著你洗的！」

他踉蹌了下。

最終你並沒有偷看他沖澡，反正等一下你都是要親自把他的制服脫掉的。所以你趁著這個機會好好查看了一番櫥櫃裡的情趣用品，有各種大小和形狀的肛塞與假陽具，還有各色電動按摩棒，以及你看了也不確定是什麼東西的道具。你稍微用手比劃了下，在腦中比對單堯非的尺寸和道具的尺寸，不知道應該用什麼來讓你的身體適應比較好呢……

也不知道是不是你看得過於入神，竟然沒發現浴室的水聲停了，也沒聽見他走到床邊的腳步聲。他從背後抱住你時你狠狠嚇了一跳。

「哇啊！」

他被你的反應給嚇到了，隨即帶著歉意說：「抱歉，我沒想到會嚇到你。」

「沒事沒事，是我看得太認真了。」

你一邊說一邊轉過身，他按照你的要求重新穿上了制服，只是扣子沒有扣到最頂，露出鎖骨和些許胸膛，帶著些許水氣。你嚥了下口水，把手搭在他身上。

「你說你查過資料，那……」你對上他的眼睛，靦腆地笑笑，「我就把自己交給你了，你來幫我適應好嗎？」

他鄭重地點點頭，「好。」

你靠著床頭坐在床上，看著他從櫃子裡拿出幾個盒子擺在一邊，然後是潤滑液和保險套。

「楷欣。」他爬上床，跪在你身前，「我要開始了。」

一本正經的語氣讓你有點想笑，你點點頭，張開雙臂。「開始吧！」

你已經很熟悉和他接吻的感覺。他左手護著你的後腦，舌頭撬開你的牙關，另一手探進你穿著的浴袍。他的掌心很熱，被他觸碰的皮膚彷彿都要燒灼起來，你不由自主弓起身往他靠近，他的右手緩緩沿著你的腰上下移動，讓你皮膚發麻。

「熱。」你低聲說，想伸手去扯浴袍的腰帶，結果被他搶先一步。浴袍的衣襟散開，露出你光裸的上半身，單堯非頓了頓，低頭親吻你的脖子，再來是鎖骨和胸口，然後含住你一邊的乳頭。

你抱著他的後腦，因為他的舔弄而抽氣連連。同時間他的手往你的下身摸，略過你的陰莖，指尖輕觸你的穴口。

「你以前用過這裡嗎？」

你點點頭，「不過對方尺寸跟我差不多，而且好幾年前的事了。」

他安靜了幾秒，眉頭微微蹙起，「我不應該不開心，但我有點不開心。」

「難免啦。」你捏了下他的臉頰，用腳勾住他的臀部，「不過你很好很好，不要想他。」

他點點頭，往自己手裡擠了些潤滑液，先在手中搓揉了幾下才抹在你的穴口。

你的身體反射性縮了下，他順著插了根手指進去，一節節慢慢送進你體內。你抽了口氣，攥著身下的床單。

「會痛嗎？」

你搖搖頭。

他的手指開始緩緩抽送，同時在你肚子上留下濕潤的吻，慢慢往你的胯下前進，卻繞過你高高翹起的陰莖，落在你的大腿內側。

「嗯……可以再加一根手指了。」

他聽從你的指示，食指和中指一起送進你體內，他的舌尖舔過你的穴口邊緣，讓你呻吟出聲，一張一闔的後穴像是在吸吮他的手指。

「你這裡真的好敏感。」他說，輕輕吹了口氣。你全身肌肉都繃了起來，下身胡亂扭動著，穴口收縮得更加頻繁。他用臉蹭了蹭你的大腿，發出滿足的喟嘆。

「先讓你含個小的肛塞好不好？」他抽出手指，親了下你的大腿，「慢慢換成大的，今天還沒辦法適應也不急，我們一步一步來。」

「好、好的。」

他從其中一個盒子裡拿出一個黑色的肛塞，不長，比起他的兩根手指要粗一些。

然後他突然想到什麼，嘴角懊惱地垂下。

「我忘了先洗過。」他說：「你、你等我一下，馬上回來！」

「四分鐘！」他把自己挑選的道具全都塞進懷裡，匆匆跑進浴室裡。

你愣愣地盯著他看，摀著嘴笑出聲。

「對不起！」他一邊洗道具一邊喊，「我剛剛沒想到！」

「別道歉！」你好笑地回道，兩根手指插進自己的穴口，刻意放大呻吟聲，「嗯……但是你得快點，我已經──哈啊！自己開始了。」

「堯非、堯非！啊……不夠，想要你，想要你碰我……」

「啊、啊！快一點，我要──」

「你捉弄我。」他在跑回床邊時說，把洗完的道具擺在一邊，低頭咬了你的下唇一口。

說是咬，但力道很輕很輕。

你又笑了，和他在一起是如此地令你感到自在。

「辛苦你跑這趟。」你說：「我這是要維持擴張的狀態嘛。」

你抬起下身，抽出手指，露出沒有立刻縮緊的穴口。他的呼吸有短暫的停滯，然後他用抹了潤滑的肛塞抵著你，一點一點往內推。

「唔──」

你一有不適應地跡象，他便停了下來，親吻你的大腿內側讓你放鬆。你深吸了口氣，緩緩吐出，肛塞最粗的部分通過你的穴口，然後整個嵌進你體內。

「進、進去了？」

他點點頭，起身吻你，雙手溫柔地按著你的大腿。

「是不是還不大適應？」他問，指尖輕碰你被撐大的穴口，讓你敏感地縮了縮。

他想了想，讓你躺在床上，整個人壓了上來，捧著你的臉深吻。你一時忘了下身的不適應，抱著他的背回應。他的舌尖探入你口中，舔過你的上顎，讓你敏感地發顫。他像是發現了新大陸，舌尖一次次挑動，吞下你忍不住發出的呻吟。

些許唾液從你嘴角流了出來，被他用拇指抹去。你的世界彷彿只剩下與他交纏的唇舌，還有他貼著你的身體，其他什麼也不存在。

他上衣有點粗糙的布料隨著他的動作摩擦你光裸的上身，讓你的乳頭都挺立起來。你下意識弓起身，追逐著快感。

他在你唇邊低笑，手指輕輕揉弄著你的乳尖。

「用力一點。」你含糊地說：「我那邊沒那麼嬌貴──哈啊！」

他抓到了足夠刺激你卻又不疼痛的力道，靈巧的手指捏著你的乳頭，大腿插進你腿間。你不自覺挺動下身，勃起蹭著他結實的腿部肌肉。

「舒服嗎？」他低聲問，舔了下你的耳朵。

「舒服。」你有點恍惚地說，話語在他咬住你的乳頭時轉為呻吟，然後他伸手抓住肛塞，緩緩向外拉再推回，小幅度在你體內抽插著。

「啊……！不夠，我想要你──」

「還不行。」他把肛塞抽了出來，在你穴口還來不及縮起之前把大一號的肛塞送了進去。

「哈、哈……堯非，堯非──」

他拉開浴袍，圈著你的性器套弄，「很快就會舒服了，放鬆。」

他替你戴上套子，之後直接將你吞進了口中，同時和先前一樣抓著肛塞小幅度抽插。你的身體大概是適應了這樣的侵入，不適感很快便散去，取而代之的是痠麻的快感，讓你的呻吟聲漸漸失控。

「還、還跟你差多少？」你氣息不穩地問，「快了嗎？」

他搖搖頭，扶著你的陰莖，從根部一路舔到頂部。

「這個肛塞直徑 3.5，長度 4.5，你知道我的尺寸嗎？」

你搖搖頭。

「直徑將近 5，長度 20。」

你恍惚地看著他，脫口而出：「你人馬混血嗎？」

他發出嘆息般的笑聲，用臉蹭了蹭你的大腿。

「所以不用急。」他說：「讓你舒服我就很開心了。」

你知道他很大，卻沒有真切感受過到底有多大。現在你知道了，體內這個讓你感到飽脹的道具和他比起來不過小巫見大巫，等大巫進來的時候也不知道會是什麼感覺。

他似乎有無盡的耐心。你知道他硬了，從你們開始沒多久你便感覺到了他的勃起，但他碰也沒碰自己一下，將所有注意力都放在你身上，像是你的快感便足以令他滿足。

「我要換用這個了。」他說，手中拿著一個尺寸不小的按摩棒，「不舒服就和我說。」

他坐躺在你身邊，手指撫弄你的頭髮，一面吻你一面將肛塞拿出來，換上按摩棒。剛才沒有被開拓的地方慢慢被打開，你攀著他的肩膀，身體禁不住顫抖著，發出細細的嗚咽。

「痛？」

「麻。」你對著他的胸口說：「漲。」

你解開他的上衣，把唇貼在他厚實的胸膛上，吸出一道道紅痕。他輕柔地撫摸你的背脊，另一手將按摩棒一點一點推進你的身體。碾過你前列腺時你的性器便吐出一股透明的體液，你一面呻吟一面扭動著下身，雙手抓緊他的腰。

「好、好爽。」你把他撲倒在床上，難耐地啃咬他的胸肌，扭腰磨蹭著他鼓起的褲襠。他抓著按摩棒在你體內抽送，像是安撫小動物一樣輕捏你的耳朵。

「想讓你也舒服。」你說。扯下他的褲子，他蓄勢待發的性器便脫離內褲的箝制彈了出來。你忍不住嚥了下口水，想起之前嘴巴被填滿的感覺，像是被迷惑了一般，你轉了個身，手腳並用地跪在他身上，握住他厚實的性器。

「保險套。」他用隱忍的聲音說，雙手抓住你送到他面前的臀肉，舌尖舔去流到你大腿上的潤滑液。「你這裡被撐開的樣子……好看。」

你漲紅了臉，連忙替他戴上套子之後堵住自己的嘴，急切地舔弄吸吮，口中發出享受的聲音。

「楷欣──」

他呻吟了聲，一面用按摩棒幹你，一面用舌尖舔著你敏感的穴口。

「嗯……」你抓著他緊繃的大腿，吞吐間唾液流得他整個性器都濕漉漉的，連他卡在陰莖根部的內褲都被沾濕。

好想趕快被他進入，你恍惚地想。想被他填滿，想看他隱忍的表情，想讓他為你而失控。

你因為他的體貼感到高興，卻忍不住心急。

「我開電源了。」他親了下你的大腿，半開玩笑地加上一句，「別把我咬斷了。」

他的提醒並非沒有道理，因為按摩棒一開始震動，你整個人就癱軟在他身上，牙齒咬著他的大腿。

震動帶來的快感與抽插全然不同，你的穴口痠麻不已，不斷收縮著，吸吮著體內的道具。他把你放倒在床上，居高臨下地看著你因為快感而酡紅的臉，手壓在你的胸膛上。

有那麼一瞬間，他看起來就像是高高在上不可侵犯的存在，像是真正的大天使，但你一對上他滿載著情意的雙眼，就知道他還是你的「大天使」。

「這個，」他拿起一個跳蛋，羞赧地看著你，「可以用在你身上嗎？」

你又是笑又是呻吟，腦袋都有點錯亂了，「好，都交給你了。」

仍舊在震動的按摩棒在你體內進進出出，跳蛋則是被他用來刺激你的乳頭，強烈的快感讓你像是條在岸上掙扎的魚一般翻騰，呻吟轉為高頻率的嚶嚀。

「堯非、堯非，快一點、再快一點──」

他把震動調強了一節，加快在你體內抽插的速度，含住你沒有跳蛋刺激的乳頭。來自身體各部位的快感讓你腦袋過熱，夾住他的腰尖叫著射了出來。

他抽出按摩棒，龜頭抵著你的後穴，讓你不斷收縮的穴口吸住他的頂端。

你呼吸一滯，肌肉縮得更強烈了。

「下次、下次進去。」他粗喘著氣，只是用頂端抵著你戳刺。你敏感得曲起腳趾，細聲呻吟，心裡有股把他拉進來的衝動，你還是第一次知道有些人說「只是蹭蹭」，還真的就只是在外面蹭蹭。

「忍得不辛苦嗎？」你用自己從沒聽過的甜膩聲音問，抹去他額角的汗水，「說不定痛一下就好了。」

「不要。」他固執地說：「不想讓你痛。」

你的心化成一攤水，伸手緊緊抱住他。他到了現在衣服都沒有全部脫下來，只是釦子解了，褲子褪到大腿，和你這一身凌亂浴袍的對比讓你有點羞窘。

「我幫你弄出來。」你說：「你喜歡我怎麼做？」

「堯非？」

他回過神，結結巴巴地說：「你、你的手現在──」

你這才注意到自己下意識捏著他的尾椎。

「抱歉。」你連忙說，就要把手拿開。但他蓋住了你的手，整張臉都是紅的。

「我不討厭，我──」他遲疑了幾秒，「你可以繼續摸嗎？」

「當然可以！我從來沒有這麼可以過！」

你激動的反應逗樂了他，他放鬆下來，對你露出羞赧的笑容。

你用指尖按壓他的尾椎，看著他恍惚的表情，你小聲地問：「不然……我舔舔看？」

他嚥了嚥口水，明顯的喉結滾動了下。

「好。」

他背對著你趴在你面前，挺翹又結實的肌肉線條讓你移不開眼，你從他的背部開始向下親吻，之後含住他包覆著尾椎的皮膚，舌尖舔了下。

他低低的呻吟性感得讓你頭皮發麻，身體還未從剛才的高潮恢復過來，精神卻無比興奮。你一面套弄他的勃起，一面唇舌並用地刺激他的尾椎，雙手貼在他的臀部肌肉上，充滿彈性的手感讓你有點上癮。

「楷欣，舒服──」

你的舌頭順著他突起的尾椎畫了一圈，之後往他的股溝移動。

「可以嗎？」你問，氣息撒在他隱藏在發達肌肉之間的後穴上，「你這裡被舔過嗎？」

「可以。」他喘著氣說，「沒被舔過。」

「你不喜歡就和我說。」你親了下他的尾骨，舌尖掠過他的洞口。

「哈啊──！」

他的呻吟聲讓你更加賣力地舔弄，同時套弄著他發燙的性器。他低聲呻吟，身體微微顫抖，但不知道是想到了什麼，他突然笑了起來。

你愣了愣，停下動作。

「癢？」

他搖搖頭，「抱歉，想到之前二老闆說過的話。」

「哦？」

「他之前抱怨老闆長號吹的不好，我就問了他是什麼意思。」他咳了聲，「我們現在這個姿勢……他說叫生鏽的長號。」

你噴笑，想像了一下吹長號的姿勢，不得不說還真有點像。

「我原本還擔心我把你帶壞，」你說：「結果你身邊就有個四處噴灑黃色顏料的。」

「咳，他比較不拘小節。」

「何止啊。」

你原本想繼續，但手一動你就想到了他說的話，再度笑了出來。

「哈哈哈哈靠不行我一直想到長號──」你拍拍他的屁股，「你、你轉回來，我用嘴幫你吧。」

你躺在床頭邊，抓著他的大腿，讓他慢慢插進你嘴裡。他捧著你的臉，性器在你口中緩緩抽送，動作十足小心。

「唔。」你舔舔嘴唇，「你可以快一點沒關係。」

「你不舒服就掐我。」單堯非說。等你答應了之後才把性器送回你口中，稍微加快動作。

你一面呻吟一面在他插進來時舔他性器的下緣，嘴巴有點痠有點麻，但感覺很好。他輕輕按壓你嘴角的手讓你有種被珍視的感覺，你抬眼對上他的視線，拍拍他的屁股催促他可以再深入一點，吸吮同時揉捏著他的尾椎。

「楷欣、楷欣──」

他身體一僵，在你口中射了出來。

可惜他戴著保險套，你遺憾地想，真的得快點去做檢查，讓他安心了。

「還好嗎？」他親了下你的嘴角，胸膛隨著呼吸起伏。

「嗯。」你輕觸自己的下唇，「我覺得我上面的嘴好像比下面的嘴有天賦。」

他嗆了下，一邊咳嗽一邊笑。

「我認真的！」你右手成拳敲他的肩膀，「我以後成功幫你深喉的時候你就知道了。」

「好。」他鼻頭蹭蹭你的臉頰，「我們慢慢練習。」

*

明明你們不是什麼見不得人的關係，但汽車旅館就是有種讓人覺得自己在偷情的魔力。你們退房的時候單堯非依舊整個脖子都是紅的，和櫃檯人員確認買了哪些道具時，耳朵更是紅得像是會滴血一樣。

「你會餓嗎？」你問，「時間也差不多了，要不要去吃晚餐？」

他摸摸鼻子，「其實我有訂餐廳，時間還來得及。不過我需要回家一趟換一下衣服。」

他身上還穿著被你蹂躪過的制服，雖然沒有什麼明顯的痕跡，但就這樣穿去公共場合確實不太好。

還有他已經夠顯眼了，如果穿著這一身，大概走到哪裡都會成為人群中的焦點。

「我都 OK。」你說：「那個，剛剛的錢我跟你分一半吧？大部分的東西都用在我身上……等一下吃飯的錢也 AA 吧。」

單堯非搖搖頭，「這個星期的約會都我來付錢，下個星期你來好嗎？」

查覺到你的遲疑，他接著說：「楷欣，雖然我不是什麼富豪，但好歹比你大了八歲，穩定工作幾年下來也有一定的存款。一千塊對現在的你和我來說意義是不同的，你不需要有心理負擔，也不用想著下星期要帶我去多高級的餐廳，為我買多好的東西。」

他揉揉你的頭髮，「說不定八年之後就換你飛黃騰達，我的奢侈也變成了你的小錢。現在我們就先約定好，以後誰計畫的約會就誰付錢，好嗎？」

你張張嘴，突然深刻意識到你們之間確實差了八年的時間，還有更多的經驗。你剛大學畢業，他卻從十多年前高中畢業就獨自在社會中闖蕩。只是他人太好，太過真誠，你有時候會忘記他確實是個比你要成熟的大人。

「這樣說起來，你高中畢業的時候我還是小學生耶。」你突然說：「感覺差好多喔。」

他笑聲中蘊含的喜愛濃得你能清楚聽見，「你這樣讓我覺得自己好老啊。」

「不老不老，而且你心態年輕啊！我也常被我媽念都成年了還像是個小孩子，我們可以一起當長不大的大人。」

說著你傻笑起來，「八年之後，你想得好遠啊。」

他小聲地問：「會嗎？」

「平時我連明天要吃什麼都不知道。」你說：「我最認真，想得最遠的就是我的音樂了。但是現在，我也想認真地想你。」

你不確定他是不是鬆了口氣，但他拋向你的眼神很溫暖。

加油，你默默對自己說，期許自己成為能讓他倚賴的人。

*

單堯非的住處離他工作的地方不遠，他把車停好，帶著你進公寓大樓。大樓管理員簡單和他打了聲招呼，之後你便和他走進電梯。

你和他同樣住在公寓套房裡，但你住的地方舊多了，也沒有管理員。

「這間。」

他住的樓層總共有八戶，連套房大門也是感應式的門鎖，用同一個磁扣從大門一路進到門內。他把門推開，退到一邊讓你先進去。

「請進，鞋子脫玄關就好，旁邊的拖鞋你隨便選一雙穿。」

他一邊說一邊摸到牆上的電燈開關，打開客廳裡的燈。你眨眨眼，適應眼前突然的亮光。

入眼的是米白色的牆和木頭製的家具，在偏黃的燈光下看起來十分溫暖。單堯非讓你在客廳等他一下，先進廚房替你倒了杯冰水，之後拉開拉門，一邊走進房間一邊脫下上衣。

你待在客廳裡，努力克制自己四處亂看的衝動，捧著水杯喝水。

沙發上擺著一排娃娃，你好笑地想起有些是你們在節目裡夾娃娃時夾到的。座椅邊還放著一隻大大的泰迪熊，是 Costo 的款式，你家裡也有一隻比較小的。

你坐到大熊身邊，把牠的手拉到自己腿上。這個家很有家的感覺，整齊但又不會沒有人氣，從娃娃到各種小物件都很有單堯非的感覺，他拿給你用的水杯上頭就畫著一隻海豹，也不知道是不是他刻意挑選的。

「久等了。」他換了一身襯衫和西裝褲，合身的褲子更加凸顯出他的一雙大長腿。你不好意思地撇開頭。

「餐廳離捷運站很近，我們直接搭捷運去好嗎？」

你點點頭，「現在就要去嗎？」

「嗯，時間差不多了。」他赧然地承認：「我原本沒有想到我們會去……會耽擱這麼久，得現在就出發才不會遲到。」

和單堯非一起搭捷運是個特別的體驗，他太高了，比大多數人都高半個頭以上，進車廂的時候得低頭進去，被擠到拉把邊的時候還會撞到，看起來有點委屈。還好離開大站之後乘客少了很多，你們可以找個頭頂上沒東西的地方站著，他才免去低頭的需要。

從旁邊乘客的眼中你都能看見「好高啊」的感嘆。

他訂的是一間印度料理的景觀餐廳，你一看到菜單上的價錢就狠狠驚嚇了一下，原本想點個沙拉就好（沙拉也要三百塊！）但他說服了你那樣反而不划算，所以你改點了套餐之中價錢最低的素食套餐。

雖然他之前和你說過不用太介懷，你還是沒辦法理所當然地在他請客的時候點這麼貴的餐點。

「你……接下來應該沒有訂這種餐廳了吧？」

他搖搖頭，「帶你來是因為之前吃到覺得不錯，本來就想再來一次，你就當作是來陪我的吧。」

你點點頭，努力不要去想這一口雞肉就要將近一百塊。

東西確實很好吃，但你的表情大概有點明顯，吃到主餐時他開口：「明天我自己做飯給你吃吧？不保證好吃，不過我會加油的。」

「好。」你鬆了口氣，對於自己掃興的反應有點愧疚，「對不起，這裡東西真的很好吃！每道菜都很用心，是我自己天生窮人命，不習慣享受。」

「是我不夠周到。」他搖搖頭，給了你一個試探性的笑容，「以後我們紀念日的時候再來這種餐廳？」

你連忙點頭，回給他一個燦爛的笑容，「或者等我生日的時候你再請我吃好的吧！」

他握住你的手捏了捏。

為了對得起那個價格跟窗外的景致，你們請服務生幫你們拍了張合照。其中一張你轉過頭親了下單堯非的臉頰，照片中的他笑得特別燦爛，你立刻就設定成手機的背景。

「要不要去逛逛？」

他牽著你的手，和你一起走進吹著微風的夏夜中。今天一整天天氣都很好，氣溫雖然還是有點高，但並不潮溼，很適合在外頭閒晃。

「你小時候在台南長大，剛來台北的時候是不是很不習慣？」

「有點。」他抬頭看了眼天空，「我一開始連馬路都不大會過，轉彎的車子一多我就不知道該怎麼走了。台北車站對我而言就是個迷宮，我迷路了好多次。」

他笑了幾聲，「我高中有一次和台北土生土長的同學出去，結果他帶著我在地下街走，自己也找不到方向，我們繞了好大一圈才走發現我們要去的是台北地下街，不是中山地下街，要回頭才能走到另外一邊。」

「我也是在地下街迷過路的台北人！」你哈哈笑著，「我走機捷也會走錯路，現在學乖了，都從同一個門進出。」

你們走著走著便到了臨江夜市，雖然剛剛才吃過晚餐，但你還有肚子吃點甜的。你拉著單堯非到了賣仙草和愛玉的店，點了一碗仙草冰分著吃。看著菜單上的價錢，你有種終於回到了自己舒適圈的感覺。

「你喜歡吃中式甜點？」

「都喜歡。」你回答，舔去嘴角的奶精，「你呢？」

「我也都喜歡。」他撐著下巴，眼神有點悠遠，「我以前很喜歡我阿嬤做的燒仙草，我也常幫她做芋圓跟地瓜圓。」

「聽起來你們感情很好。」

他點點頭，「我很喜歡她，我……出櫃之後唯一支持我的人也是她。」

「你阿嬤現在……？」

「過世了。」他彎起唇，「還好來得及見她最後一面，她要我當一個溫柔的人，找一個『古意的少年人』安定下來，對『牽手』要溫柔，對自己更要溫柔。」

「我就沒跟她說男孩子不該叫『牽手』了。」他輕輕笑了幾聲，「應該是『阮翁』啊。」

他說起阿嬤的語氣特別溫柔，讓你嘴角不自覺跟著翹起來，眼眶卻有點發燙。

「我祖父母那輩就很早就過世了。」你說：「我只有在小時候見過我外公，他是個畫家，我到他過世的時候才知道原來他在國外得過獎。」

「可惜他的畫都被騙走了，唉，少妻真是可怕。」

他眨眨眼，「聽起來好像八點檔的劇情。」

你咧起嘴，「改天跟你說說，根本就是玫瑰瞳鈴眼。」

結完帳，你們離開夜市，慢慢往捷運站的方向走，有一搭沒一搭地聊著天，手一直牽在一起。

「我覺得男孩子叫『牽手』也滿好的。」你沒頭沒尾地說：「聽起來比較浪漫。」

他愣了幾秒，朗聲笑了，「也是。」

*

最後，你和他在東門站道別，你在電扶梯邊摟著他的腰，抬頭吻他，僅只是嘴唇相貼的親暱就令你感到滿足。

「我要去搭車了。」你說：「晚安，路上小心。」

「路上小心。」他用手指理了下你的頭髮，「到家傳個訊息給我，或是打電話也好。」

「好。」

你一邊走一邊回頭看他，之後忍不住跑回他身邊又抱了他一下。

「我今天很開心！」你踮腳親了下他的臉頰，「明天見，祝你夢裡有我。」

你說完就跑跑跳跳地離開了，還可以聽見他低低的笑聲從你背後傳來。

談真正的戀愛好快樂啊，你想，心臟無比雀躍地跳動著。


	2. Chapter 2

**星期二**

隔天早上，你和單堯非約好了先去抽血檢查，之後再開始一天的行程。雖然你和他的性經驗都不是很豐富，但能拿到具體的檢驗結果總是會比較安心。

和櫃檯人員確認會結果會以電話通知之後，你就跟著他回到了他的家，這次他好好地帶你看了他的套房，光是廚房就充滿了各種可愛的小物件：放鹽和胡椒的罐子是擁抱的白色小人，還有尼斯湖水怪的湯勺和犀牛形狀的磨刀器，冰箱上則是貼著一排動物屁股的立體磁鐵，讓你忍俊不禁。

「這是我用來放常溫材料的地方。」

他打開櫥櫃，裡頭放著好幾包麵粉，還有各種香料和堅果。

「這是書房，我也會在這裡畫畫。」

書房窗邊的畫架擺著一個木頭框，但還沒釘上畫布。

「浴室就是浴室，沒什麼特別的。」

除了浴缸特別大之外。

「然後是我的臥室。」

他的床很大，看起來就很舒服的樣子，床頭擺著一排大大小小的娃娃，床上躺著一隻大大的不明生物，毛茸茸的，看起來就很好摸。

「那是新的星際大戰裡面那隻嗎？」

他點點頭，一把抱起胖胖的玩偶，「牠叫 porg，中文好像翻成波波的樣子。」

他這麼大一個人抱著這麼大一隻又像企鵝又像鳥的東西，可愛得讓你忍不住拿出手機拍照。他不好意思地放下娃娃，湊到你身邊看你的螢幕。

「啊，待機畫面別換好不好？」他說：「我喜歡昨天那張合照。」

「你是哪裡來的大可愛？」你笑嘻嘻地親了下他的臉頰，「不換待機畫面，我換 Line 的背景。」

聽到你也沒吃早餐，他迅速做了法式吐司，加上蜂蜜和藍莓和你分著吃。吃完之後他拿起擺在茶几邊的吉他，坐在沙發上，「老師願不願意再繼續教我？我這兩個晚上有練習。」

「當然好。」你靠著大大的泰迪熊坐在他身邊，靜靜聽他進入前奏。他的動作還是有點生疏，但進步不少，聲音也變得比較乾淨。你滿意地點點頭，他是個很好的學生，你和他說過的訣竅他都沒有忘記。

一曲彈完，他用亮晶晶的眼神看著你。你抿著笑，給了他一個獎勵的抱抱。

「進步好多，老師好開心！」

「真的？」

你重重地點頭，「真的。」

他低頭露出靦腆的笑容，看了你一眼之後又不好意思地垂下。「我……」他侷促地捏著手指，「我唱一小段歌給你聽。」

他先是重複彈了幾個和弦，等雙手習慣了重複彈奏的動作，他開始小聲地哼唱。

簡單、反覆迴旋的旋律讓你聯想到 Falling Slowly 的開頭，雖然缺乏同樣的辨識度，搭上他充滿故事性的嗓音卻多了種不同的溫柔。即便沒有歌詞，你也知道這是他送給你的禮物，淺淡的旋律像是點燃了你的心臟，你下意識扯著自己的領口，幾乎不敢呼吸。

然後他的彈奏因為突然繃斷的琴弦戛然而止，你驚呼出聲，連忙抓起他的手查看。

「你流血了！」

礙眼的紅痕橫跨他左手虎口到掌心的皮肉，你拉著他到廚房清理傷口，焦慮地咬著自己的下唇。

「明明知道你很久沒彈了，我怎麼就沒想到要幫你檢查吉他？」

「我應該要小心一點的。」

「對不起，虧你還喊我老師，卻讓你受傷了。」

「楷欣。」

他用沒有受傷的右手抬起你的頭，怔愣地看著你，「這不是你的錯，別哭。」

「我沒有哭。」你反射性地說，眨眨眼卻感覺到些許濕潤，「我哭了？」

你確實哭了。

「先別提這個，你家有沒有處理傷口的東西？」你壓著他手上的傷口止血，吸吸鼻子，「我幫你。」

你根據他的指示在客廳的櫃子裡找到了一個齊全的急救箱，從裡頭找出優碘和棉花棒，小心翼翼地替他消毒傷口。

「楷欣，這只是小傷，真的沒事。」他說：「我以前還差點把自己手指切斷過。」

你瞪了他一眼，「你這樣說一點安慰的效果都沒有。」

他原本漂亮沒有瑕疵的手多了一道傷痕，讓你胸口發悶，「我心疼，真的很疼。」

你知道這不是什麼嚴重的傷，你自己也多次因為吉他戳破過指尖，劃破過手指，割裂過前臂的皮肉，打工的時候也受過各種千奇百怪的傷，但你就是覺得這些傷口不該出現在他身上。

你已經習慣疼了，沒想到他受傷會讓你這樣難受。

「楷欣──」他把手搭在你手臂上。

「別動。」你說，「你先讓我把你的手包好。」

你把紗布蓋在他的傷口上，用繃帶纏繞固定好，緊皺著眉頭瞪著他的手看。

「楷欣。」他抬起你的下巴，「你還沒有告訴我你喜不喜歡我剛才唱的歌。」

你看著他，鼻頭一酸，「喜歡，很喜歡。」

你覺得自己的情緒真是莫名其妙，什麼時候變得這樣多愁善感了？

也許是因為他剛才唱歌唱得太溫柔，突來的意外才會讓你這樣心神不寧。

「喜歡就好。」他低聲說，像是怕嚇到你，「我不像你那樣懂音樂，對樂理也一竅不通，詞我也不知道該怎麼填。」

「你願意幫我嗎？」他幾乎是用氣音在說話，「我想把送你的歌寫出來，之後唱給你聽。」

「你說喜歡我聲音的時候我很開心。」

你點點頭，癟著嘴說：「你暫時不准彈吉他。」

「好。」他溫和地笑了，湊過來吻你。

他沒有備用的琴弦，你們便暫時把他的吉他放在一旁。你用手機上的 APP 串起他剛剛使用的和弦，稍微改動了一下，讓他就著拼湊出的伴奏哼歌。

「我喜歡這幾個音重複出現的感覺，可以當旋律動機。」你跟他要來筆記本，在上頭寫寫畫畫，「主歌跟副歌之間需要幾句銜接，我想想喔……」

你輕哼幾句，尋找能自然連接的旋律，「這樣你覺得怎麼樣？」

你把你修潤過的版本唱了一遍，唱完之後你自己皺起眉頭，「好像少了什麼……感覺這應該是首兩個人的歌。」

你想像了一下，興匆匆地讓他從頭開始唱，在主歌重複第二次時加入你的合音，之後合音轉為主旋律，進入副歌，你點點頭，喜孜孜地對他笑。

「找到了！」

「有你的歌的感覺了。」他也笑了起來，看起來有點稚氣，「好聽。」

「歌寫出來之後你要不要跟我一起錄 demo？」你咬著筆頭問，「我現在沒辦法想像你以外的人唱這首歌，我想跟你唱。」

「你不嫌棄的話。」

你斜了他一眼，「當然不嫌棄，你是不是對自己的聲音有什麼誤會？」

他笑了聲，湊到你的耳邊輕哼。「I was on my way to you. To you.」

你眨眨眼，亂接了一句：「你是阮的牽手？」

你頓了頓，「咦！You 跟『牽手』押韻耶！英文混台語好潮喔，酷。」

他笑倒在你的肩上，胸腔抵著你的上臂微微震動，裡頭迴盪著他的笑聲。

「幹嘛，我是真的覺得很酷。」你咧著嘴說：「不過我現在還沒有寫過台文歌，我的台語沒有好到還可以注意韻腳的程度，英文倒是寫過一兩首，用的字都很簡單就是了。」

「我聽過，我喜歡你那首 Polaris。」他抬頭說，右手揉著你的頭髮，「聽完的晚上我洗澡都在唱。」

「哇，這麼舊的歌了。」你不好意思地說：「你不會是把我 StreetVoice 上的歌都翻出來了吧？」

他點點頭，「從你高中到現在的歌我都聽過。」

「我的黑歷史……！」

「你以前的歌我也都喜歡。」他說，聲音離你越來越近：「雖然有幾首比較難過，但也很好聽。」

「謝謝。」你小小聲地說。

「不要遮著臉好不好？」他問，右手圈住你的手腕，「楷欣、楷欣──」

撒什麼嬌！

二十九歲的男人撒嬌起來怎麼能這麼可愛！

你放開手，他的臉離你很近，近得你可以看清他每一根睫毛。

然後他的唇貼了上來，印在你的眼角。

「對不起，剛剛讓你難過了。」他低聲說：「我心疼的同時又有點開心，是不是不太好？」

你搖搖頭，雙手輕捧著他受傷的左手。

「你沒什麼好道歉的，是我──」

他又親了你一下，故作凶狠地說：「你沒做錯事，不准道歉。」

但他骨子裡一點凶狠的因子都沒有，完全沒有威脅效果。

「對不起──」你故意鬧他，就被他捏住了下巴。

「你再道歉，我就親你了。」

你噗嗤一笑，「這是獎勵吧？對、不、起──」

他親身上陣實驗沙發咚的可行性，把你壓在沙發上親吻。

*

中午，你們決定在他家解決。冰箱沒剩下什麼生鮮食材，但你們在櫥櫃裡找到了一盒咖哩塊。你和他切了些蔬菜和雞肉加進咖哩，加上白飯就成了簡單的一餐。

「你真的是徹頭徹尾的西點師耶。」你邊吃邊調侃，「米都差不多用完了，沒什麼正餐的食材，但麵粉、奶油、巧克力都還有一大堆，冷凍庫裡面都是水果和冰淇淋。」

「還沒來得及補貨。」他抓抓頭，「我有上班的時候也很少開火，中餐晚餐通常都是吃店裡。」

「我們等一下去買吧！」你說：「不是說晚上要做飯給我吃嗎？我可是很期待的。」

他安靜了幾秒，「可以適度期待就好。」

吃完飯，你們把碗盤沖一沖放進洗碗機（他竟然有洗碗機！），把鍋子洗起來，之後便列了份採買清單。除了食物之外他很多生活用品也都要用完了，他說他星期天晚上找遍家裡的櫃子才找到一盒幾乎見底的洗衣粉，不然他連帶去節目的衣服都沒辦法洗。

你們光顧了他家附近的全聯，紅色的塑膠籃被單堯非襯托得有點迷你，讓你有點想笑。他一進門就往水果的冷藏架走，拿起一顆特價中的小玉西瓜放進籃子裡。

「不是，你要買西瓜等要結帳的時候再拿啊。」你好笑地說：「這樣不重嗎？」

「不重。」他搖搖頭，「上次沒買到。」

「你這肌肉就完全不是擺飾。」你捏捏他的手臂，突然想到曾說自己重看不重用的陳勝仁，「也不知道其他人怎麼樣了，希望大家相處得都不錯。」

接近蔬菜區的時候你聽見了熟悉的鬥嘴聲。

「馬鈴薯有那麼難挑？」

「噓──不會做菜的人別說話，哥哥我在做正事。」

「哦，剛才說我才是正事的人是誰啊，哥哥？」

你還以為自己聽錯了，震驚地看向單堯非，他的眼睛瞪得和你一樣大，看來不是你的幻覺。你拉著他到放馬鈴薯的架子邊，果真看見了彎腰挑選馬鈴薯的陳勝仁，還有在一旁看著他的謝文彥。

你和謝文彥對上眼睛，大眼瞪小眼了好幾秒，接著他敲了下陳勝仁的肩膀。

「幹嘛？」陳勝仁邊罵邊轉過身，在看見你和單堯非的時候一臉見鬼的表情，「我靠，你們怎麼會在這裡？」

「堯非住在附近，你們又怎麼會在這裡？」

「謝文彥住在附近。」陳勝仁不可置信地搖搖頭，「台北這麼大，你們這什麼緣分？」

謝文彥聳聳肩，「可能是預算差不多，就剛好找到了差不多地點的公寓。」

陳勝仁翻了個眼，「你這家境還好意思說預算差不多。」

謝文彥解釋他們湊出了幾天假期，約定在他家同住幾天。今天晚上陳勝仁決定露一手，順便教教只會煮泡麵的謝文彥怎麼做簡單的家常菜。「這個人煮飯像在做實驗一樣。」陳勝仁吐槽，「連鹽要加多少也想精準到克，炒菜不就是靠感覺調味的嗎？」

其實你也覺得中式料理的食譜有時候有點玄學，各種調味料、辛香料的份量都是「適量」，也不知道適量到底是多少。

「挑茄子要看蒂頭，還貼著肉的比較新鮮，還有尾端粗的籽比較多，口感不好。」

「絲瓜挑重的，表皮粗糙而且花蒂還沒枯萎的。」

「這種馬鈴薯澱粉含量高，比較鬆軟，適合做馬鈴薯泥。」

陳勝仁一邊挑菜一邊說，也許是看單堯非聽得認真，他也就多說了一些。

這個人真的是意外地居家。

謝文彥在他旁邊就是個負責提籃子的。

「你們這兩天都做了什麼？」謝文彥湊過來和你搭話，一隻手搭在陳勝仁腰上。

「昨天去了堯非工作的地方。」你略過你們的汽車旅館之行，向他們打廣告，「鹹派跟甜點都超級好吃！價位偏高，但我覺得你們會喜歡。」

謝文彥看了陳勝仁一眼，「有機會我們會去光顧的，再麻煩你把店名傳給我。」

陳勝仁湊過來捏住謝文彥的臉，「你這個人又在裝模作樣了，麻煩什麼麻煩，你們不是朋友啊？」

你捧著胸口誇張地說：「勝仁哥，我也是你朋友嗎？」

「你再演下去就不是了。」陳勝仁輕哼，拍拍謝文彥被他捏紅的臉頰。

謝文彥溫柔地看了他一眼，他撇過頭，甩開謝文彥，裝模作樣地挑著優格，耳朵有點發紅。

「他是不是很可愛？」謝文彥小聲地問，語氣帶著幾分得意。

你不是很想回答他。

結帳之後你們站在門口，有那麼一瞬間有點尷尬，不確定接下來該怎麼做。但接著謝文彥主動詢問你們要不要到他家作客，你和單堯非討論幾句，腆著臉問陳勝仁願不願意多做兩份晚餐。

（「我可以之後再做飯給你吃。」單堯非在你耳邊偷偷說：「遇到他們的機會難得。」

你私自解讀是他也嘴饞了，畢竟陳勝仁手藝的好是讓人想家的那種好。）

「你們今晚不是計畫開伙？」陳勝仁挑起眉，指著單堯非肩上的環保袋。

「這不是沒有想到會遇到你們嗎？」你對他露出討好的笑容，「我們兩個也會幫忙的，今天買的食材就算是餐費，還有飯後水果喔！」

陳勝仁嫌棄地擺擺手，「行了，想蹭飯就蹭飯，做兩人份跟四人份也沒什麼差別，但吃完就給我走，別留著當電燈泡。」

「誰想當你們電燈泡啊，我和堯非也是需要獨處時間的。」

「你蹭飯就這個態度？」

你對他做了個鬼臉。

雖然謝文彥說了他住附近，但你沒想到他住得跟單堯非這麼近，就在對街的那種近，早上走出陽台說不定還能看到對方。

「你們以前都沒有碰過對方嗎？」你再度震驚於世界之小，「這也太巧了。」

「我最近才搬過來的。」謝文彥清清喉嚨，「以後也許就會常碰到面了。」

謝文彥的住處十分整潔，客廳和餐廳的牆壁是碧藍色的，傢俱大多是原木材質，午後的陽光從落地窗斜射進來，在地面上照射出一道金色。

「請進，拖鞋不大夠，不過地板很乾淨，我今天才清過。」

「早上八點起來打掃的。」陳勝仁把剛才買的食材帶到廚房整理，一邊吐槽套房的主人，「什麼樣的人會一大早起來跑步，之後開始打掃家裡？」

「你醒著？」謝文彥有點意外地問。

「你冷氣開這麼強，我冷醒的。」

謝文彥眼神一軟，摟著陳勝仁的腰親了他一下，「我知道了。」

他知道什麼了。

你經常性覺得自己 GET 不到他們溝通的方式。

謝文彥讓你們在客廳中坐下，進廚房拿了瓶氣泡水出來，替你們一人倒一杯。

「堯非容易喝醉，我就不拿酒出來了。」他在陳勝仁身邊坐下，「怎麼樣，離開節目感覺有什麼不同嗎？」

「早上沒人幫忙買早餐。」你開玩笑地說：「也沒人會四處敲門確定大家都醒了。」

陳勝仁輕哼，「雞婆大王。」

謝文彥好脾氣地笑笑，「突然少了這麼多人我也是滿不習慣的。」

「騙人，」你說：「你肯定很開心自己跟老室友有更多個人空間了。」

他笑了聲，「不習慣不代表不好。」

「話說回來，你知道其他人現在是什麼狀況嗎？」你問，「他們都故意賣我關子。」

白蒔陽用節目機密不得洩漏堵你，其他人也和他沆瀣一氣，讓你對他們的狀況好奇到不行。

「節目詳細的內容他們確實是不能說。」謝文彥清清喉嚨，「但稍微透露嘉賓之間相處的狀況倒是沒有問題，他們和新嘉賓似乎處得還算愉快，然後……」

他笑了幾聲，「蒔陽有追求者了。」

你連忙追問他細節，這可是大新聞，大家的白白終於也要迎來他的春天了嗎？

「聽說是個長得很可愛的陽光美少年，跟他同年。」謝文彥咳了聲，「然後身高比他要矮十多公分。」

你差點嗆到，「男的？比白白要矮十幾公分？」

「嗯，蒔陽好像也對他不排斥的樣子。」

「不會是因為身高所以不排斥吧？」你吐槽，「他不是號稱直男嗎？」

謝文彥聳聳肩，「我也曾經以為自己是直男。」

你好奇地看向陳勝仁。

「我很早就知道自己是雙性戀了。」他說：「小學高年級吧。」

哇。

「我小學的時候對人類根本沒有興趣。」你說：「也沒有暗戀過誰。」

「我以為現在的孩子都很早熟。」謝文彥說：「不是小二小三就在交男女朋友了？」

「這位大哥，」你哭笑不得地說：「你也才大我兩歲好嗎？」

你們一面喝氣泡水一面聊工作、聊節目、聊生活。陳勝仁一說起做飯買菜話就特別多，從台北哪個市場最會坑人到哪個量販店生鮮產品最好，再到各大超市有哪些食品可以買，他都如數家珍。

「我前幾天在網路上看到有人在全聯櫃台結帳時求婚。」謝文彥突然說：「之前不能理解，但我現在似乎知道為什麼了。」

你奇怪地看著他。他嘴角微翹，慢悠悠地說：「一起逛超市，一起買東西，當對方展現出充滿生活氣息的一面，很容易覺得『這個人真適合結婚啊』。」

陳勝仁眉毛挑了起來，露出玩味的笑容，「要是有人在大庭廣眾之下和我求婚，我就算想說好也會當眾拒絕他。」

謝文彥笑了聲，「因為讓你丟臉了？」

「婚姻是兩個人的事情。」陳勝仁飲盡杯中的水，「何況大眾遇到求婚這件事肯定會起鬨，這不就是靠著人群壓力逼對方答應你？」

謝文彥若有所思地摩娑下巴，「我明白了。」

「你們……」你忍不住插話，「都想這麼遠了？」

陳勝仁嘖了聲，「你想多了，我只是針對這個現象說點我的看法而已。」

「嗯。」謝文彥笑瞇瞇地說：「畢竟我們也才認識了一個星期多而已。」

為什麼你有種他們就算突然閃婚也不奇怪的感覺？

「堯非你呢？」你湊到單堯非身邊問，「你理想中的求婚是什麼樣子的？」

「也是私底下吧。」他說：「不過如果事先說好，之後再盛大的求婚也滿浪漫的。」

謝文彥和陳勝仁同時「哦」了聲，似笑非笑地看著你。

傍晚一到，陳勝仁起身進廚房，開始準備晚餐。他們打算煮火鍋，謝文彥從櫃子裡拿出了電磁爐，還有一個中間有隔板的橢圓形鍋子。你禁止單堯非進廚房，怕他沾濕受傷的左手，陳勝仁也搭腔說他不需要傷患幫忙，只是準備鍋底和火鍋料而已，對他來說簡單得很。

「你要自己做鍋底啊？」你饒富興味地湊到他身邊，「麻辣鍋跟白鍋？」

「豚骨鍋。」他從冰箱裡拿出一大鍋高湯，「這早上燉的。」

雖然湯現在是涼的，你還是下意識吞了口口水。

「沒出息。」他嘲笑，把湯鍋放在瓦斯爐上，「鍋底我處理就好，你去處理火鍋料，要切的讓謝文彥切，這廚房白癡也該學點基本的東西了。」

「我好像聽到有人叫我。」剛回到廚房的謝文彥說，拿出砧板和菜刀，「要我切什麼？」

「蒜頭會切嗎？」陳勝仁放了一整顆蒜頭在砧板上，用揶揄的語氣問：「知不知道該怎麼剝蒜？」

謝文彥想了幾秒，彎起笑，「不知道，你教我吧。」

你懷疑他在騙人。

陳勝仁也沒說什麼，十分配合地拿過蒜頭，直接用掌心一次壓散。

「我靠！」你震驚地看著他，「你這是什麼巫術？」

「這肌肉也不全是擺設。」謝文彥捏了捏他的手臂。

陳勝仁翻了個白眼，「這只是施力角度的問題，我媽也能做到。好了，個別的蒜頭還得剝，你們別這麼誇張。」

阿姨威猛。

謝文彥接著在陳勝仁的指示下切蒜切薑切蔥切菜，話不好聽，但實際上一點也沒有不耐煩，還十分有耐心地調整謝文彥切東西的姿勢，在謝文彥差點切到手時緊張地罵了人。

你還是第一次看到有人被罵還笑得這麼開心的。

被他們閃得受不了，你決定到餐廳去剝菜葉。「你不准動手。」你對單堯非說：「陪我聊天就好。」

「這個。」單堯非把手機螢幕湊到你面前，是你們的檢查結果，一切正常。

你動作頓了頓，認真思考今天是不是不該吃麻辣鍋。

但是好想吃啊。

準備時間總共大概一個小時，等天色暗了，你們也終於可以開始吃火鍋了。

「感謝陳大廚和謝二廚！」你對他敬了個禮，「好香啊！」

「也謝謝你幫忙準備火鍋料。」謝文彥說：「大家開動吧。」

最終，你還是沒能抵抗麻辣鍋的誘惑。

豚骨鍋也很香，涮起肉非常好吃。但你好久沒吃麻辣鍋了，聞著香味實在很嘴饞，陳勝仁和謝文彥又吃得如此享受，你本來就不怎麼堅定的決心很快就動搖了。

這麻辣鍋真的靠北好吃。

雖然謝文彥條件也很不錯，但現在你認真覺得他真的是賺到了。陳勝仁個性彆扭，不過骨子裡還是個好人，廚藝又好。

飽餐一頓之後你們殺了小玉西瓜解膩，陳勝仁把你們下午買的食材從冰箱裡拿出來，裝回單堯非的購物袋裡，之後便把你們趕出了門。謝文彥雖然嘴上說著客氣話，但也同樣幫著他趕人。

呿，你們也沒打算留好嗎？

你們先回單堯非家收拾好東西，之後一起走到附近的電影院。雖然是平日，但人仍舊不少，有空位的幾部片很巧地不是文藝片，就是驚悚片。你瞥了單堯非一眼，情侶約會應該就是要選擇恐怖片……吧？

「這部怎麼樣？」你指著一部叫《搞鬼》的電影問，海報是全黑的，上頭只能隱約看到一對突出的眼睛，讓人看了就頭皮發麻，「評價好像還不錯，是獨立製片。」

獨立歌手支持獨立製片，很合理。

單堯非頓了頓，「好。」

電影一開始放映，你就感覺到單堯非的緊繃。這部片並不像是大多數驚悚片那樣仰賴視覺或聽覺的突然刺激嚇人，而是營造出沉鬱的氣氛，讓觀眾無法放鬆心神。無法放鬆的結果就是單堯非的手把你抓痛了，他全部的握力實在不是你可以承受的，不過你也是自作孽不可活。

「抱、抱歉。」他發現的時候連忙放開手，眼神在螢幕與螢幕下緣之間飄忽不定。你原本想跟他說如果真的很怕，你們可以提前離場，不過看他這副入神的模樣，你便打消了念頭。

他的身體就像是監測恐懼的儀器一樣，越是害怕就越往你這邊靠，直到他整個人緊緊靠在你身邊，幾乎要縮進你懷裡。你在心裡偷笑，伸手抱住他僵硬的肩膀。

突然覺得自己超可靠。

這樣抱著他，你可以感覺到他肌肉每一次僵硬，聽見他小小的抽氣聲，讓你心中滿溢著憐愛與保護欲。

難怪大家約會愛看恐怖片。

「你好像一點也不怕。」他在電影散場的時候說，像是進鬼屋的遊客那樣一手握著你的手，一手抱著你的手臂，貼你貼得緊緊的。

「嗯……我神經比較粗吧。」

如果有東西突然撲向螢幕，你還是多少會被嚇到，但並不會因此感到害怕，對於恐怖氣氛的感受也很遲鈍。剛剛的電影由於有懸疑成分，也有許多劇情上的轉折，你不至於覺得無聊，但要說害怕，還真的完全不怕。

反而是有人在啃雞排太香了，讓你有點想吃消夜。

才剛剛吃完麻辣鍋的你覺得自己必須節制。

雖然你不太會胖，但一下子吃太多油對嗓子也不好。

你嘻皮笑臉地親了下他的臉頰，「怎麼樣，今晚會不會害怕呀？抱著波波夠嗎？要不要海豹先生陪你？」

他安靜了幾秒，「如果我說要呢？」

*

你站在他寬闊的浴室裡，用他特地為你拿出來的新杯子刷牙漱口，沖澡後換上他借你穿的睡衣。由於你們體型的差異，他的衣服穿在你身上寬鬆得像是連身裙一樣，褲子也長了一大截，你得摺個好幾摺才能好好走路。

「像不像小孩子偷穿爸爸的衣服？」你跪在床上，拉著衣角抖了抖，寬鬆的領口向下滑，讓你的左肩直接露出來，「我彎腰是不是會直接走光啊？」

他拍拍自己身邊的位子，你爬過去，靠著他坐著。

「你在寫什麼？」你下巴靠在他肩膀上，看著他手中的筆記本。他的字跡就跟他的坐姿一樣工整，只是字體圓圓的，看起來有點可愛。

「在研究食譜。」他說：「有顧客向我們訂製下個月結婚紀念日的蛋糕，老闆把這個單交給我負責了。」

他翻到下一面，原子筆的線條老練地勾勒出幾個不同的蛋糕草圖，你認出了分類帽、金探子和魔杖，顯然是以哈利波特為主題的蛋糕。

「他們都很喜歡哈利波特，當時也是因為這個共同愛好成為朋友，之後進而交往、結婚，所以蛋糕也要求能融入這些元素。」

他皺起眉頭，「做造型蛋糕用翻糖是比較容易，但是翻糖真的不大好吃，我在想要不要用巧克力代替。不過巧克力調溫和塑形一直是我的弱項，翻糖我倒是用得很順手。」

你吃甜點很在行，製作上卻是一竅不通，你也沒有什麼具體的建議可以給他。

「你們老闆擅長嗎？巧克力調溫跟塑形？」

他點點頭，「之後我得找他惡補一下。」

「加油，到時候我幫你端茶送水。」

他低笑幾聲，把筆記本放到一邊，「到時候讓你幫我試試味道吧，我想做做看奶油啤酒口味的蛋糕。」

你眼睛一亮，「聽起來就好酷。」

你們躺在床上又聊了一會，他的手指一直輕輕揉著你的後腦，讓你舒服得雙眼微瞇，昏昏欲睡。在你第五次打了個大大的呵欠後，他伸手關掉了臥室裡的燈，親了下你的額頭。

「晚安，楷欣。」

「晚安。」你拍拍他的手，「祝好夢。」

你原本覺得他睡前看起來還算鎮定，似乎沒有被剛剛的鬼片影響，但半夜你突然被他的夢囈驚醒，強健的手臂緊緊箍著你的腰，他的大腿也跨在你身上，像是把你當成泰迪熊抱著。

「堯非？」

他口中吐出不成形的句子，整個人往你懷裡鑽，臉蹭著你的胸口。但他再怎麼縮，個頭還是比你大得多。你好笑地抱住他的肩膀，親了下他的髮頂。

「別怕、別怕，你的楷欣在這裡。」你小聲哼唱，手輕輕拍打他的背，「睡吧、睡吧，惡夢很快就不見啦。」

半睡半醒間你的腦袋也不是太清楚，唱得不成曲調，歌詞也十分隨便，但他似乎成功被安撫了，身體一點一點放鬆下來。

「晚安、晚安，」你用指尖撫平他眉間的皺褶，「希望你做個好夢，希望你夢裡有我。」

「欣欣……」

你笑了起來，把他攬進懷裡。

「明天見。」


	3. Chapter 3

**星期三**

「單、堯、非。」

「嗯。」

「大、天、使。」

「嗯？」

「知道我是誰嗎？」

「欣欣。」

「欣欣是誰？」

「就是欣欣。」

你有點想知道他是不是一直偷偷在心裡叫你欣欣，不然怎麼會總在神智不清的狀況下這樣喊你。

今天早上你是被蹭醒的，他不知道夢到了什麼，頭靠著你的肩膀一直蹭、一直蹭，軟軟的髮絲搔癢你的脖子，讓你想繼續睡都沒辦法。

你們同住一間房的時候大多是他先醒來，但現在你覺得比他早醒也滿好的，不然就看不見這樣的他了。他平時就是個性格溫和的人，但睡著的時候顯得更加柔軟，眉眼很放鬆，嘴巴微微張開，睫毛還會輕輕抖動。

乖得讓你有點想欺負他。

不知道他是不是那種聽到蚊子的聲音就會醒來的人？你想。或者是聽到自己遲到了，還是今天要考數學。

「堯非啊堯非，什麼是世上最可愛的東西？」

「柯基。」

可惡，輸了。

「哦……那你最喜歡的東西呢？」

「欣欣。」

嘻嘻嘻嘻。

雖然覺得自己的行為有點白癡，不過戀愛嘛，就是要一起當幼稚的笨蛋。

你坐起身，摸摸他柔軟的頭髮，把巨大的波波塞進他懷裡，代替你的位置讓他抱著。迅速進廁所解決了生理需求之後，你回到床邊，好笑地看著像隻章魚一樣抱著娃娃的他。

怎麼會有這麼可愛的人呢？你不解地想，這個世界真的養得出他這樣的人嗎？

玩心一起，你在他房裡四處搜括娃娃，擺在床上把他團團圍起，彷彿小人國質詢巨人的現場。接著你把波波抽出他懷裡擺在一邊，雙手握在一起比出手槍的姿勢。

懷裡一空的他悠悠轉醒，揉了揉眼睛。

「不許動！」你低聲斥喝，「你被包圍了，你這搶劫犯！」

他愣愣地看著你，再看看周遭包圍著他的娃娃，「我搶了什麼？」

你嚴肅不過兩秒便破了功，撲進他懷裡，笑著說：「你搶走了我的心。」

他眨眨眼，呆愣的表情被燦爛的笑容給取代。他摟住你的腰，「可是我不想還給你，怎麼辦？」

你捏捏他的臉，「那就拿你的心來換呀。」

他想了想，掌心貼住你的胸口，「已經給你了，你沒感覺到嗎？」

沒等你回答，他便親了下自己的食指和中指，之後貼在你嘴唇上。

「現在感覺到了嗎？」

你忍不住低頭吻他，卻因為一直忍不住傻笑而無法好好接吻，只能改用鼻頭蹭他的臉。

*

簡單吃完早餐，他帶著你到他之前就想去但還沒有機會去的咖啡廳。你還沒進門就知道這是間什麼樣的店了，大門口就擺著一隻海豹的雕像。

「你有我還不夠嗎？」你裝出痛心疾首的樣子，「竟然還來外面找其他海豹？」

他張張嘴，不確定自己該說什麼。你噗哧一笑，拉著他進門。

店內的傢俱擺設處處都是海豹，裝咖啡的杯子也是海豹頭的形狀。看著他興匆匆拍照的樣子讓你有點好笑，拿出手機也幫他拍了幾張照片。

你們先在櫃台點了咖啡，之後找了位子坐下，椅背上各掛著海豹的帽子，兩片鰭足還可以翹起來。

他戴起來真是意外合適。

「我們好像是在場唯一的男性。」你看了看四周，「其他喜歡可愛東西的男孩子在哪呢？」

「可能不敢自己進來？」他像是玩不膩一樣，按壓你帽子兩側垂下來、可以讓鰭足翹起來的機關，「我以前也不敢承認自己喜歡這些東西。」

想到他高中的前女友，你癟癟嘴，同樣讓他頭上的海豹舉起手。

其實真的滿療癒的。

咖啡送過來的時候上頭的拉花也是海豹的形狀，還用奶泡在咖啡表面做出了立體的白海豹。單堯非立刻拿出手機拍照，看起來完全捨不得喝。你在他面前直接吞掉了你自己那杯的海豹奶泡，他用不可置信的眼神看著你。

你因為罪惡感抽痛的心臟催促你回到櫃台，請求店員再幫你弄一隻。

「你那首歌──」

「我們那首歌。」

「好，我們那首歌，我昨晚錄了哼歌的版本，你要不要聽聽看？」

你們搬動椅子靠著坐，耳機一人一耳，聽你用手機錄的陽春 demo，他也下意識跟著哼唱，手指跟著節拍敲擊大腿。

低低的嗓音在你耳邊繚繞，你突然有了靈感，連忙從包包裡翻出筆記本，在上頭寫下幾句詞。錄音檔放完又重新播放你也沒發現，在筆記本上塗塗寫寫，他沒有打擾你，只是繼續在你耳邊哼歌。

等你回過神，筆記本上已經填出了三個不同版本的副歌歌詞，demo 不知道都循環播放幾遍了，他則是同樣拿出了筆記本，不過上頭畫的是你的側臉。

你不好意思地停止播放，「抱歉，我有時候會這個樣子。」

他搖搖頭，「沒關係，我也會，畢竟靈感容易跑掉。」

「對吧！我之前就經常在洗澡的時候想到歌，等洗完就忘了，超嘔。之後學乖了，洗澡帶手機進門，想到就直接錄起來，我的語音備忘錄裡面亂七八糟的，一大堆零碎的片段。」

你湊到他身邊看他的畫，「你畫得真的好棒啊，你學過畫畫嗎？」

「只有國中學過一年素描。」他聳聳肩，「畢竟畫圖很難當飯吃。」

「你這個程度完全可以去當專業插畫家。」你搖搖頭，「啊！你不是想開店嗎？以後你菜單可以自己畫。我之前去過一家咖啡廳，他們的菜單就是手繪風格的。」

「還久呢。」他彎起唇，「不過我也喜歡這個想法。」

你根據他的意見（他總是太謙虛，所以你還得逼他說真話）選定了副歌的歌詞，接下來就是主歌了，不知道要不要加上 bridge 呢？

「不好意思打擾了。」突然有個年輕女孩的聲音說：「請問兩位要不要參加我們的開店特別活動呢？」

你抬起頭，看向聲音的來源，是店裡的服務生。

「只要在三十分鐘內吃完超大份海豹咖哩飯，就可以獲得兩人來店用餐，為期一個月的免費優惠。兩位有沒有意願試試看呢？」

她拿出一個牌子，上頭有咖哩飯的照片，飯被捏成了海豹的形狀，上頭覆蓋著內裡半熟的蛋包，用番茄醬畫出海豹的五官，咖哩則是另外裝著，讓客人自己淋上。

你和單堯非對看了一眼，這麼一大份咖哩飯四百塊算是合理的價錢，就算失敗了也沒什麼損失。

「好。」單堯非說：「我們試試看。」

*

雖然吃得有點撐，但最後你們還是成功了，還和巨大的空盤子拍了張紀念合照。

「好撐。」你摸摸自己突起來的肚子，用手肘撞了下單堯非，「孩子的爸，你看，三個月了。」

他好笑地看著你，湊到你耳邊說：「都還沒進去過，怎麼懷的？」

警察！這裡有人光天化日之下說黃色笑話！

實在太撐，你和他結了帳，走出餐廳，決定去外頭走走，消化一下。

  
  


咖啡廳剛好在紅線上，你們看看天氣，決定去漁人碼頭晃一晃，散完步還可以順便逛個老街。

「好一陣子沒來了。」你有點感嘆地說：「我大一大二滿常在這裡唱歌的。」

你笑了幾聲，「你猜那個時候我掛什麼招牌啊？」

單堯非歪著頭，「不是 Mr. Happy？或開心先生？」

你搖搖頭，「我叫 A Single Man。」

單堯非一臉困惑，你笑著和他解釋：「我是在街頭上的一個人，街頭一人，街頭藝人。」

這個笑話大概連最捧你場的單堯非都覺得冷，但他還是認真地誇讚：「很有巧思，容易記。」

他真是個好人。

太陽有點大，但碼頭邊有點風，不至於太悶熱。你們沿著碼頭慢慢走，你一邊和他說起街頭藝人認證的事情。

「那個時候要獲得認證還需要報考審核，我第一次考試的時候被說音準需要加強，回家的時候還哭了。」你笑了聲，「我那時候才第一次知道原來我也是有著一顆纖細的心臟，只是只限定於唱歌方面，一有人批評我就會把自己貶得一無是處。」

「要不是有人留言說喜歡我，也許我都沒勇氣自己唱我的歌了。」

單堯非安靜了幾秒，「你唱得很好，是評審沒眼光。」

你好笑地看著他，「我那時候音準是真的有點飄，沒過也不算冤枉。」

「不過明年開始就不用審查啦，只要登記就好。」

你指著情人橋的方向，「我還曾經在這裡幫忙一個男生告白，不過說幫忙，我也只是幫他彈吉他伴奏而已。」

「你很勇敢。」他說，認真的語氣讓你羞紅了臉。

「也沒有啦，大家聽街頭藝人表演其實都隨便聽，就算唱不好也不會怎麼樣，頂多就是沒有人停下來聽你表演而已。」

有時候你覺得沒有人為你駐足也好，你總是忍不住懷疑自己是否值得他人的注意力。後來你乾脆不睜眼了，不然你會忍不住過度解讀聽眾臉上的表情。

「你做甜點的時候也會這樣嗎？」你問。

單堯非點點頭。「就算是現在我也會擔心，時間久了只是比較會調適而已。」

走到觀海廣場附近的時候你聽見了廣場中有樂團在表演，起初你還沒有認出主唱的聲音，認出來之後你連忙拉著單堯非往回頭路走。大概是察覺到你表情不對勁，他沒問你什麼就跟著你快步離開，直到你連一點音樂的聲音也聽不見，你才慢下腳步，但也沒有停下來。

「我可以問嗎？」

你抬頭看他，「當然可以。」

「其實也沒什麼，就是……我高中時沒有交往的前男朋友是那個樂團的鼓手。」

單堯非皺起眉，「沒有交往的前男友？」

「嗯……」你開了個玩笑，「他大概算是薛丁格的直男？他覺得我是他探索性向的對象，而不是正正經經的男朋友。探索完，他覺得自己還是更喜歡女孩子，我們就斷了。」

你頓了頓，「不過如果照他說的，我們本來就沒什麼。」

他的表情有點難看，讓你後悔把這件事情拿出來說，連忙補救：「我現在也不在乎了，就是覺得自己高中的時候有點蠢。」

大概人都有雛鳥情節，你當時才會傻傻地陷下去。要說他真的欺騙了你似乎也沒有，他只是在你誤會時沒有把話說清楚而已。

「你發生過關係的對象，」單堯非低聲問，「就是他？」

你點點頭，看著表情比平時都要冷的單堯非。他其實長著一張線條剛硬的臉，只是因為氣質溫和，眼睛明亮，才讓平時的他看起來如此無害。

「你不開心了？」

他把你拉近懷裡，寬大的右手捧著你的後腦，手指插進你的髮間。

「你的大天使會一直守護你。」他鄭重地說：「不會再讓你遇到這種事了。」

他像是要佔據你的意識那樣吻你，舌尖挑過你敏感的上顎，然後捲上你的舌頭把你引入口中。當他含住你的舌尖輕輕吸吮，你差點忘情地呻吟出聲，但你沒被他吞下的細碎聲音也足夠讓你想挖個坑把自己埋了。

一個唱歌的竟然被吻得氣喘吁吁，看來你得多去游泳和跑步了。

「你還真的叫自己大天使啊？」你抵著他的額頭，氣息不穩地說。

單堯非捏了下你的耳朵，「你不也會叫自己開心先生和海豹先生？」

你臉一紅，「我通常是在開玩笑的時候才那樣說。」

「唔，但我不是開玩笑的。」

你知道。

接下來的時間他一直緊緊握著你的手，拇指摩娑著你的指節，讓你覺得自己的手都要變得敏感起來。你往他的方向靠近一步，和他貼著肩膀走路。大熱天的，你們難免流了一身汗，但你一點也不介意你們皮膚之間黏膩的感覺。

「你也和他這樣牽手逛街過嗎？」單堯非突然問。

你笑了聲，他果然還是介意。

「沒有，連牽手都很少有，他又不喜歡我。」

「不喜歡你還和你──」單堯非輕哼，「你都還沒成年。」

「他那時候也沒成年啊。」你說：「來，親一個，我看看有沒有醋味。」

你和他交換了一個淺吻，「嗯，好酸，但我就喜歡酸的東西。」

他看起來像是想皺眉頭，但又忍不住想笑，糾結的表情把你逗樂了，你捏捏他的手，把頭靠在他的肩膀上。

然後下意識動了動鼻子。

「我身上都是汗。」他不好意思地說。

「我身上也都是汗。」你把鼻子埋進他的袖口，吸了一口氣，「我好像滿喜歡你的汗味的，這是不是代表我們身上抗體互補？」

「生下來的孩子會比較健康？」

你真的把他帶壞了，竟然還用你之前說的話調侃你。

回到老街，人潮明顯多了起來。雖然是平日，但也不乏休假或沒課的學生在這裡閒逛。明明你也才大學剛畢業，卻莫名有種年輕人真是耀眼的感慨。

「那個，不好意思。」突然有個年輕的男孩子走了過來，臉上掛著羞怯的表情，「可以耽誤你們一點時間嗎？」

你和單堯非對看了一眼，同時看向他。

「是開心先生對嗎？我、我是你的粉絲。」青年說：「可以請你替我簽個名嗎？」

你眨眨眼，有點不可置信，明明你過去二十一年都沒有在街上被人認出來過，怎麼這陣子就突然被認出了兩次？

「你是我的粉絲？」

他重重地點頭，像是怕你不相信，他還直接拿出手機，打開街聲的 APP 讓你看他的帳號。

「我不知道該說什麼，所以很少留言，但我一直都有在 follow 你，按你愛心。」他打開他的喜愛清單，裡頭果然有很多你的歌，「我原本不知道你長什麼樣子，在戀愛節目的宣傳片裡面看到你我好驚喜，你一唱歌我就認出你了。」

你眨眨眼，「宣傳片？什麼時候的事情？」

「就昨天。」青年打開 Youtube 叫出了播放紀錄，點開《尋愛旅途》的宣傳片，是你和單堯非做菜時胡亂唱歌的片段。

這樣看著自己有種莫名的羞恥感。

「堯非。」你用額頭撞了下單堯非的肩膀，「我這麼幼稚你怎麼都沒有阻止我？」

「為什麼要阻止？」他捏捏你的後頸，「這麼可愛。」

青年掩著嘴悶笑，把手機收起來。

「剛剛我還怕我認錯，不過看到他我就確定了。」他指指單堯非，「他真的好高啊。」

「是吧？」你露出驕傲的笑容，雖然你也不知道自己有什麼好驕傲的。

「那，可以幫我簽名嗎？」青年拿出一本筆記本，「就簽這裡。」

他翻開筆記本的第一面，上頭畫著一個笑臉小人唱歌的模樣，你用他的筆簽在他指尖的旁邊。「要不要寫給誰？」你開玩笑地加上一句，「不寫好了，你還可以拿去賣。」

他連忙搖頭又點頭，「寫給 Eddie 就好！」

你簽完名，在旁邊畫了隻小小的海豹。注意到青年好奇的目光，你解釋：「海豹先生是我的第三個人格。」

你說得沒頭沒尾，但青年點點頭，一副聽懂了的樣子。

「謝謝你！」他珍惜地收起筆記本，對你露出靦腆的笑容，「不好意思打擾你們約會了。」

你對他點點頭，「謝謝你喜歡我的歌。」

等他離開之後你還是有點恍惚，一把捏住自己的臉。「也不是作夢，怎麼最近都這麼剛好遇到我寥寥無幾的粉絲呢？」

他把你的手拿開，揉揉被你自己捏紅的皮膚，「也許開心先生要紅了。」

「可是開心先生沒有很想紅。」你搖搖頭，「也只是剛好節目用了我當宣傳……話說，節目第一集是什麼時候播？好像是星期五？」

「這個星期五晚上九點首播。」

「到時候要不要約其他人一起看？」你提議，「謝文彥他們假請到這個星期，也問問伊玲跟真真有沒有空。」

單堯非點點頭，「熱鬧一點好。」

想到你便直接發送訊息問了，謝文彥沒有回應，大概是在忙，葉伊玲則是乾脆地說好，晚上她沒有診，蘇真真也還沒開學。

葉伊玲姓蘇：不過楷欣啊，你也約了文彥和勝仁吧，就不怕尷尬？

海豹先生：嗯？為什麼會尷尬？

葉伊玲姓蘇：你第一次做任務不是跟文彥一起嗎？

對喔。

他還為了你摔傷了，簡直就是偶像劇情節。

海豹先生：我現在反悔還來得及嗎？

葉伊玲姓蘇：來不及，我想看四個男人爭風吃醋的戲，你們跑不了的

「堯非。」你拉著單堯非的衣角，沉痛地說：「後天晚上不管你看到什麼，請記得我心裡只有你。」

單堯非困惑地眨眨眼，隨後了然地「啊」了聲。

「如果到時候我不開心了呢？」他笑著問。

你故作深沉地想了半晌，「那我也只能好好哄你了。」

*

買了杯奶茶分著喝，你們意外地發現今天竟然有農夫市集，走近之後才知道原來是和學生設計大賽聯合舉辦的特別活動，攤位和各個告示牌都特別經過設計，從各攤位的主視覺就可以看出銷售的農產品。

「蔬菜看起來很新鮮的樣子。」你說：「要不要買一點？今天晚上可以在家裡煮。」

話一說出口你就有點不好意思，這對話好居家啊，明明才住過一個晚上，你怎麼就這麼不把自己當外人了，還說「家裡」，那是單堯非的家啊。

但他不只不介意，反而十分開心，拉著你四處逛，非常主動地把試吃的東西餵進你口中，買什麼東西之前還會先問你的意見。

你整張臉都是燙的。

「這個柚子果醬好吃。」他一邊說一邊餵你，「要不要多買兩罐？後天看看他們要不要，也可以拿來泡茶。」

「好、好啊。」你在攤主揶揄的眼神下低下頭，拉拉單堯非的衣角，「要不是我一直跟你再一起，我都要以為你喝醉了。」

單堯非想了想，「如果我喝醉了，可能會直接把你抱起來。」

「這麼興奮？」

「開心。」

他的眼睛清澈又明亮，看得你心癢，但你臉皮又沒有厚到能在人這麼多的地方親他的程度，所以只是捏了下他的指尖。

整個市集逛了一圈，你們滿載而歸，上捷運時都有人好奇地看著你們手中的大包小包。有個抱著孩子的年輕媽媽和你們攀談起來，你告訴他今天有農夫市集的時候，她還十分果斷地在下一站下車，直接回頭往淡水去。

「到家了！」你故意在踏進門時說。單堯非一把把你扛了起來，驚得你叫出聲。

「我手上還有東西！」

他把你手上的紙袋拿進廚房收拾，但也沒把你放下來。你就這樣掛在他身上，他的右手繞過你的右腿，抓住你的右手肘，像是火災時救人出來的消防員。

「Oh, my hero!」你突然戲癮發作，浮誇地湊到他耳邊說：「你拯救了我，我會永遠感謝你。」

「我怎麼救你了？」

「你把我從孤獨的海洋中救了出來。」你發出嚮往的嘆息聲，扯著嗓子唱：「我曾在寂寞邊界，愛已失竊，心在淌著血──」

他笑得肩膀發顫，你把手掌貼在他胸口，還可以感覺到他的笑聲在胸腔裡震動。

晚餐他想親手準備。你檢查了下他左手的傷口，看起來癒合得不錯，但洗菜這種會碰水的事情你還是堅持由你來。他動作俐落地切著菜，只是在碰到調味時就小心翼翼，拌了肉餡後還煎了一小塊，先試味道。

「你是要做湯包？」

「小籠包。」他動作熟練地把加了熱水的麵粉揉成團，包上保鮮膜發麵，「不用掌握火侯，對我來說比較簡單。」

他的簡單跟你的簡單意思不大一樣。

他在擀麵皮的時候你在一旁錄影，他用起擀麵棍不管做什麼看起來都很帥。你拿起其中一張麵皮懸在鏡頭前，戲劇化地驚呼：「看，會透光！」

「哇！捏得好漂亮！」

「讓我來告訴你有生煎饅頭大肉包，小籠饅頭菜肉包呀──」

你覺得自己就像是不甘寂寞的寵物，在他認真做飯時就是靜不下來，一直忍不住鬧他，想吸引他的注意力。他作為主人也過於溺愛，不時摸你的頭，餵你東西吃，嘴角帶著沒有消失過的笑意。

海豹先生：[小籠包、炒水蓮和炒飯] 看！堯非幫我準備的晚餐！

葉伊玲姓蘇：[三層豪華便當] 看！真真送來的愛心便當！

謝文彥：[一桌子菜] :)

海豹先生：欠揍

葉伊玲姓蘇：有夠欠揍

謝文彥：他要我別用手機了 :)

海豹先生：超級無敵欠揍

「這小籠包的湯汁如此清澈，如此甘甜。」你用美食節目主持人的語氣說，吸掉湯汁，之後把小籠包一口吃掉。「啊，好吃！」

「看這炒飯，粒粒分明。」

「這水蓮，清脆爽口。」

單堯非輕快的笑聲和臉上的紅暈讓你無比滿足，你和他一起把晚餐吃得一乾二淨，連一粒米都沒剩下。

飯後他還端出了芒果西米露，你一邊吃，一邊覺得人生已經沒有遺憾。

「謝謝單先生。」你坐在他大腿上，搭住他的肩膀，「晚餐很好吃，超級滿足。」

「喜歡？」

「喜歡。」

他眉眼微彎，雙臂環著你的腰，「你喜歡就好。」

他嘴裡都是椰奶和芒果的味道，讓你吻得特別起勁，熱情地用舌尖探索他的口腔。

「唉呀，單先生褲襠是不是藏了槍？」你輕輕咬了下他的下唇，「這麼燙，是不是要走火了？」

他點點頭，誠實地說：「是這樣沒錯。」

你噗哧笑出聲，按著他的肩膀扭腰，用臀部摩擦他的勃起，「哦，那我是不是該負起責任，替你滅火？」

「嗯。」他頓了頓，「除非你不想。」

你彎起笑，他真好。

「想要我怎麼幫你滅火？」你親了下他的耳朵，「獎勵你做了這麼棒的晚餐。」

單堯非眼中燃起對你的渴求，直接把你抱了起來，把你的腿往他的腰上一拉，讓你像是無尾熊一樣攀在他身上。

「洗澡。」他說，「想要你了。」

你因為他的誠實而笑出聲，抱著他的臉低頭吻他，吸吮他柔軟的下唇。他的手伸進你衣服裡，撩人地揉捏你的腰，酥麻的感覺沿著背脊向下爬，你圈著他腰部的大腿收得更緊了些。

砰！他因為心急撞上了浴室門外的櫥櫃，你好笑又心疼地揉揉他的後腦。

「痛不痛？」

他搖搖頭，把你放下來，俐落地脫下上衣，露出精壯的身材。你吞了口口水，看著他全身的肌肉隨著他的動作收緊、舒張。你在他面前跪了下來，解開他的褲頭，把他的褲子和內褲一起拉了下來，他的性器已經翹起了頭。

「楷欣，還沒沖澡──」

「讓我先解個渴。」你舔舔下唇，急切地想知道直接舔他、含住他會是什麼感覺，你想知道乳膠之下他真正的味道。

你抬頭看著他，他捧著你的後腦，說了聲「好」。

你扶著他分量可觀的性器，先是用嘴唇碰了碰。

好熱。

你沿著囊袋向上親吻，最後停在他的龜頭，透明的體液冒了出來，被你用舌尖舔去。

是獨屬於人的味道，是獨屬於他的味道。你圈著他的陰莖認真舔弄，描繪每一道突起、每一處皮肉，然後張嘴含住了他。

「唔嗯……」

你著迷地感覺壓在舌頭上的熱度與重量，一點一點把他吞得更深，直到你容納不下。他低低的呻吟聲進一步鼓舞了你，你一手玩著他的囊袋，一手繞到他身後，按壓他的尾椎。他的性器吐出更多透明的體液，被你全數舔去。

「等、等等，楷欣。」他按著你的肩膀抽開身，性器打在你的臉頰上，「再這樣下去我都要射了。」

「射過之後才好慢慢幫我擴張啊。」你說：「等我擴張好了，你也差不多硬了，我們就可以全壘了。」

絕對不是因為你想讓他射在你嘴裡。

……好吧，有一部份是因為這個原因。

「你都計畫好了？」他好笑地問。

你點點頭，「可以嗎？」

他輕輕捏了下你的後頸，把性器送到你嘴邊。

你懷疑你口腔期還沒過，不然為什麼會那麼喜歡被他塞滿嘴的感覺？

「嗯，嗯……」你一邊呻吟一邊吞吐他的性器，一次比一次要吞得更深。雖然離把他整個吞下去還差得遠，但你內心充滿了滿足感，身體也跟著躁熱起來。

「你硬了，楷欣。」他啞聲說，用腳蹭了下你的胯下。你抽了口氣，更加賣力地用嘴和唇舌取悅他，褲子裡也勒得更加難受。

「這麼喜歡口交？」他低低地問，「以前你也喜歡幫他嗎？」

你愣了幾秒，突然意識到他在問什麼，你連忙搖頭。

「為什麼？你也曾經喜歡他。」

這個人在你嘴巴塞滿的時候問什麼問題呢？

你好笑地退開，認真地看著他，「他從來不顧我的感受，就顧著自己爽，我那個時候眼瞎，你不要把自己跟他比，你是最好的單堯非。」

他抿起唇，「喜歡我的味道？」

「超喜歡！我想舔一輩子！」突然覺得自己好像有點過於誇張，你連忙補充，「那個，我不是因為你的雞雞才喜歡你的。」

他愉悅地笑了起來，「好，你是因為喜歡我才愛屋及烏。」

你連連點頭，再度把他吞進嘴裡。

他捧著你的臉，小心地在你口中戳刺，手指按摩著你的下巴和脖頸。你張大嘴，口水從嘴角流下，用雙手套弄著你吞不下去的部分，對上他溫柔得讓你想陷溺其中的眼神。

「喜歡被碰這裡？」

他的龜頭頂住你的上顎，你含著他呻吟出聲，忍不住拉下褲子，把自己的性器解放出來。

「你都濕了。」他喘著氣，緩慢抽插著你的嘴，摩擦你的口腔內壁，「楷欣，我快──」

你含著他吸吮，把他的龜頭鎖在口中。他全身肌肉都緊縮起來，囊袋擠壓射出一股股精液。

你抬眼看著他，在他面前嚥了下去。他把你拉了起來，緊緊抱著你親吻，舌頭闖進你口中，捲走鹹澀的體液。

「楷欣。」他用拇指按著你有點發熱的嘴唇，「要不要我也幫你？」

你搖搖頭，「沖澡上床！我……我想讓你進去了。」

你以前沒有想過自己會這麼急切地想和一個人做愛。

沖完澡，你們一邊接吻一邊往臥室走，巨大的娃娃被丟在一旁，你把他壓在床上深吻，光裸的臀部蹭著他的胯下。他抓住你的屁股揉捏，性器蹭著你的股溝滑動，不時還會戳到你的穴口。

「潤滑潤滑潤滑──」你急切地四處亂翻。他笑了聲，從床頭櫃的第二層抽屜拿出潤滑液和套子，再來是肛塞，「這個怎麼長得那麼像測血壓的？」

「充氣式的。」他咬住你的耳垂，「可以調整粗度。」

哇啊。

原來前天還有這樣的東西沒用上。

「你查資料真的查得很齊全啊。」你揉捏著他的胸口，下身蹭著他的大腿，「我都不知道有……哈啊……這種東西。」

兩根手指插了進來，你趴在他身上喘氣，有一搭沒一搭地舔著他的乳頭，下身隨著他手指的抽送擺動。

「嗯、啊……堯非，可以再──啊！」

插進後穴的是質地意外柔軟的肛塞，你抓緊他的肩膀，感覺到體內的東西隨著他充氣的動作漸漸脹大，把你的甬道也跟著撐開。你呻吟出聲，穴口痠脹。

「這、這是你的粗度？」

「還差一點。」他溫柔地舔著你的耳朵，「先讓你習慣一下。」

他的指尖沿著你被撐大的穴口輕輕按壓，讓你敏感地一開一闔。他把你的耳朵含在口中舔吮，酥麻的感覺讓你不斷抽氣。「可以了嗎？」他低聲問，「我再稍微充大一點？」

你點點頭，把臉貼在他的胸膛上。

「嗯、啊……好漲……」

如果他進來，差不多粗度的東西就會一路拓寬你的甬道，進到沒有任何人碰過的深處。

光是想到這點你就想快點吞下他。

「痛嗎？」他問，「會不會不舒服？」

「還好。」你用臉蹭了蹭他的腹肌，舌頭舔過他肌肉之間的溝，「只是有點放鬆不了。」

「你轉過來。」

他讓你幾乎坐在他臉上，用舌頭細心舔弄你的穴口。如果不是他的手扶著你的臀部，你早就直接因為手臂無力坐了下去。

「啊，可、可以了。」

他舔得你彷彿都流出了水，全身上下都軟到不行，只有陰莖是硬的。他笑了聲，起身幫你把肛塞抽了出來。

突如其來的空虛感讓你飢渴難耐，你把他壓回床上，撐著他的胸口抬起臀部。

「既然是獎勵，」你喘著氣說，咬開一個保險套，「當然得是我主動給你。」

「好。」他縱容地笑著，雙手撐住你的臀部，「但你別太急，慢慢適應。」

方才的擴張讓你有種自己能輕易容納他的錯覺，但你吞下一半之後就知道自己錯了。

「哈、哈啊──」

肛塞沒有觸及的地方慢慢被撐開，你整個背脊都發麻起來，幾乎要忘了怎麼呼吸。好大、太大了，你忍不住懷疑自己是否能整個吞下去。

「慢慢來，楷欣。」即便是在這樣的情況下他依舊溫柔，起身抱住你，用鼻尖輕輕蹭著你的臉。「你裡面好舒服，好熱、又好軟。」

「你犯規。」你抱著他的臂膀，進度無比緩慢地又多吞了一點，「怎麼還沒到底？」

「快了，只剩一點。」他親親你的耳朵，「好棒，楷欣，就只剩最後一點。」

「哈啊……！」

你終於把他整個吞到了底，穴口整個被他撐開。

「好深。」你恍惚地摸著肚子，明明知道不可能，你卻有種被頂到腹腔的感覺，「從這裡，」你輕碰你們相連的地方，然後手貼著自己的下腹移動，一路往上，「到這裡──」

「──都被你填滿了，沒有人，沒有人碰過這裡，都是你的。」

他抱著你的手臂一緊，無奈的笑聲撒在你耳朵上，「楷欣，我的自制力沒有你想像中強。」

你可以從他緊繃的肌肉感覺到他的隱忍，從他的眼中看見，從他沙啞的嗓音聽見，但他還是忍下來了，因為他在乎你。

「你喜歡我。」你說，不知怎麼地有點想哭，「你真的喜歡我。」

「我真的喜歡你。」他抵著你的額頭說：「我很喜歡很喜歡你。」

你緊抱住他，小幅度地扭動腰部，在他耳邊一邊呻吟一邊說：「我也很喜歡很喜歡你。」

雖然不是第一次，但這樣的姿勢大概還是有點困難，抬起臀部的時候你再度深刻感覺到他的尺寸之大，你自己覺得已經抬得很高了，他卻仍舊在你體內。

「堯非、堯非……」

無論進一吋退一吋，他的性器都會碾過你體內的敏感點。你腰部酸軟，大腿顫抖，如果不是他抱著你的手悄悄施力，你恐怕撐不了幾下就會整個人癱軟在他身上。

「累了？」他低聲問，「我幫你吧？」

他抱著你挺動下身，雖然節奏舒緩，插入時的速度卻比你自己來時要快，幅度也大得多。電流般的快感從脊椎根部蔓延，你高聲呻吟──或者應該說是尖叫──除了圈住他的肩膀之外幾乎什麼也做不了。

「舒服嗎？」

「舒、舒服。」

「要慢一點嗎？」

「快一點，快──哈啊！」

快感過於強烈，你完全壓抑不住自己的叫聲。你原本一直以為自己只有在前列腺被刺激時才感覺得到快感，卻沒想到光是抽插本身就讓你爽得全身發麻。

「都叫得沙啞了。」他愛憐地親了下你的喉結，「喉嚨痛嗎？我去幫你倒水吧？」

「我、我不──啊！哈啊！別走……哈……繼續──」

說到最後你幾乎沒了聲音，攬著他的脖子吻上他，像是飢渴的旅人吸著他的舌頭，捲走他口中的唾液。

「楷欣，我就去一下──」

「不要。」

「不需要喝水了？」

「要喝。」

「但不准我拔出來？」

「嗯。」

他突然笑了，笑得有點壞，是你之前沒有看過的表情。

「好，我帶你去廚房喝水。」

你意識到他要做什麼的時候，他已經輕輕鬆鬆地把你抱了起來，慢慢往門口走。每走一步他的性器就會往你身體深處頂，頂到你不知道存在於體內的敏感點。快感強得可怕，你突然就被逼出了淚水，被他溫柔地吻去。

「痛？」

你搖搖頭，用氣音說：「太爽……啊……」

「不能叫，再叫你嗓子要壞了。」他把你往他肩膀上按，「忍不了就咬我。」

「你欺……欺負我。」

「快到廚房了。」他說：「乖。」

溫柔的聲音讓你頭皮發麻，全身發軟。跨出下一步的刺激卻讓你肌肉緊縮，雙腿緊緊盤住單堯非的腰，腳趾都蜷曲起來。

你一口咬住他的肩膀，淚水燙在他皮膚上。

「楷欣，喝水。」

你迷茫地抬起頭，乖乖含住水杯讓他餵你。溫水滑過你的喉嚨，止住了你的乾渴，也讓你沙啞的喉嚨好受了點。

「還要。」你對他說：「還渴。」

「好。」

他耐心地餵你喝完第二杯水。「還要嗎？」

你搖搖頭，歉疚地舔了舔他肩上的齒痕，

「那我們回房間。」他說，手上掛著著一個裝滿水的水瓶，「抱好。」

你第一次覺得他有點壞心眼。

你緊抱著他，一次次被頂到深處，爽得被逼出淚水。「好深……」你斷斷續續地在他耳邊說：「太、太深了……啊！」

似乎是終於控制不住自己的衝動，他把你抵在門邊，一邊舔吻你的脖子，一邊抱著你的腰部挺動。

「堯非、堯非，好爽，哈啊──」你的手指陷進他背部的肌肉，再度失控地叫了起來，「你、你也覺得舒服嗎？」

「舒服。」他啞聲說：「太舒服了。」

「那就好。」你靠著他的額頭喘氣，「你也舒服就好。」

「楷欣……」

他重重撞了進來，騰出一隻手套弄你的性器，牙齒叼住你的耳垂。你弓起背，腳背跟著彎起，喊著他的名字射了出來。

「你、你還沒……」

他把你抱到床上，試探性地動了下。過度敏感的身體禁不起刺激，穴口劇烈收縮著，咬著他的性器，讓他抽了口氣。

「楷欣，我──」

他退了出來，撕去保險套，大手在你面前套弄性器，沒多久便射了，白濁的體液噴灑在你的肚子上。

好半晌，你們只是這樣看著彼此。他的額頭覆蓋著一層汗水，頭髮被你抓得亂翹，肩上有你留下的齒痕，上身也覆蓋著吻痕和指痕。

「還好嗎？」他低聲問，輕輕按摩著你痠軟的腿，「有沒有哪裡痛？」

你搖搖頭，想要起身，卻馬上倒了回去。

他笑出聲，你沒什麼殺傷力地瞪了他一眼。

「我帶你去清理。」他小心翼翼地把你抱了起來，像是擔心會碰疼你。

也許是他的臂彎太溫暖，也許是你真的累了，他還在替你沖洗，你就這樣睡了過去。


	4. Chapter 4

**星期四**

「唔嗯……」

一起來，你就覺得身體彷彿不是自己的。

掙扎著坐起身，你沒有在房裡看見單堯非的蹤影，但可以聽見門外有人走動的聲音。你揉揉痠痛的腰，想下床上廁所，結果腿一軟，差點摔在地上。

「楷欣？」

他從門外走進來，手中拿著一托盤的食物。你可憐巴巴地看著他，小聲說：「痠痛。」

「你要去哪？」他把托盤放在床頭櫃上，把你拉了起來，「廁所？」

你點點頭，真沒想過做愛一次就能讓你變得不良於行。

……之後應該會比較習慣吧？你有點惆悵地想。還是你真的得好好開始健身了？明明你昨天除了短暫的騎乘之外也沒怎麼動，怎麼就平時用得到用不到的肌肉都這麼痠？

胡思亂想之際他已經把你帶到了浴室，拉下顯然是昨晚他替你穿上的寬鬆睡褲，就要把你的陰莖掏出來。你連忙推了下他的肩膀。

「我自己來就好。」

「你確定？」

你連連點頭，把他的臉往旁邊掰，「別看我。」

他維持著一隻手扶著你的狀態，轉身背對你。但也許是他的手太有存在感，你一時之間羞得發尿不出來。

「出不來？」他突然湊到你耳邊問，溫熱的呼吸讓你全身一顫，突然就洩了出來。

「單堯非！」你惱羞成怒地捶了下他的肩膀。他咳嗽掩飾自己的笑聲，但不是很成功。

「抱歉、抱歉。」他誠懇地說：「先漱洗一下？等等讓你在床上吃早餐。」

你瞪了他一眼，看著他關心的眼神卻說不出什麼罵人的話。

你在他的幫助之下刷牙洗臉，之後回到臥室床上。他把托盤放在你腿上，早餐是加了酪梨和蛋的沙拉，還有一杯水果茶。

「腰很疼嗎？」他坐在你身邊，一手替你揉腰，一手把沙拉送進你嘴裡。其實你也不是沒辦法自己吃，但你樂意讓他餵。

「痠痛，沒什麼力氣。」你靠著他的肩膀，捏捏自己的大腿，「腿也是。」

「抱歉。」他低聲說：「我昨天沒控制好自己──」

你彈了下他的額頭，他摀著頭困惑地看著你。

「你這叫沒控制好，那全世界的都沒有自制力了，明明是兩個人都舒服的事情，你這什麼反應？」

「真的舒服？」他認真地問。

你點點頭，臉有點燙，「你那麼小心，昨天我是真的很舒服，今天會痠痛是因為我平時太少運動了。」

單堯非露出燦爛的笑容，開心地繼續餵你吃東西。

*

吃完早餐，單堯非幫你按摩了一下，但肌肉還是痠，你根本一點也不想動。

「那……」單堯非想了想，「你要不要打電動？你這個年紀的人應該喜歡吧？」

你噗哧一笑，「什麼我這個年紀的人，你是多老啊，而且電玩明明就是老少咸宜的活動。」

單堯非家裡的 PS4 沒有擺出來，而是放在抽屜裡生灰塵。他在你的指揮下把主機接上電視，把無線手把交給你。

「你沒有在玩，那為什麼會有主機？還是蜘蛛人特別版。」

「之前店裡年末聚餐的時候抽到的。」單堯非說：「我原本要讓給別人，不過二老闆說搞不好我未來的男朋友會喜歡，堅持要我收下。」

「哇，你運氣真好。」你嘻嘻笑著說：「抽到這麼好的東西，未來的男朋友也真的喜歡玩電動。」

他揉揉你的頭髮，親了你一下。

整個早上你們就這樣悠閒地度過，單堯非坐在沙發上拿著本書看，你則是趴在他腿上，操縱蜘蛛人在紐約四處打擊犯罪。你偶爾會問他書裡有沒有看到什麼有趣的內容，他則是會在你遇到特別難搞的敵人時分神看著螢幕，替你加油打氣。

你喜歡這樣和他簡單相處的感覺。

「文彥問明天要約在哪裡看節目。」單堯非拿著手機說，揉揉你的頭髮，「你覺得呢？」

你叫出選單暫停遊戲，「真真和伊玲住哪裡？」

「真真有室友不方便，伊玲說她家裡沒有電視。」

「沒有電視？」你搖搖頭，「她不是牙醫嗎？應該不會沒錢買吧？」

「可能只是不喜歡看？」單堯非用手機打字的速度有點慢，看起來跟不太上葉伊玲的速度，「她問明天晚上能不能讓她和真真借宿，她們住的地方都比較偏僻，晚上十點過後交通不方便。」

「你覺得可以就可以啊。」你說：「話說回來，我怎麼好像不知不覺就在這裡住下來了，明明換洗衣物都沒有，什麼都穿你的。」

「那就約這裡，晚上讓她們睡客廳，我有多的床墊。」他替你拉好領口，「不然今天去你家拿一下你的衣服？」

你愣了幾秒，「晚上我繼續住這裡？」

單堯非點點頭，「可以嗎？」

其實沒什麼不可以，只是你有點不好意思。說是要先習慣自己一個人，結果你這幾天晚上都和他睡在一起。

就這個星期吧，你下星期就回自己套房睡。

「好。」你說：「下午去拿我的東西。」

午餐你們叫了外賣，吃完之後你穿上男友襯衫，還有你已經穿了兩天的褲子，坐他的車到了你住的地方。

他原本還想把你抱進電梯，但你紅著臉拒絕了。

「歡迎來到寒舍。」你領著他進門，「家裡很小沒什麼地方坐，你就坐我床上吧，我收一下衣服。」

你住的套房是真的小，一走進門就能直接看到底，客廳就是你的臥室，沙發床長年處於拉出來的狀態，沒有廚房，只有你會拿來炒菜煮飯的萬用鍋。雖然有自己的衛浴，但空間很狹窄。

「很簡陋吧？」你一邊摺衣服一邊說：「不過好歹有自己的浴室，就是隔音不好，我之前在浴室裡唱歌都被鄰居聽到了。」

單堯非捏捏你的手臂，「我以前也住過三坪的小套房。」

你想像了一下那個畫面，忍不住笑了。他這麼高大的一個人，住那麼小的地方多委曲啊。

你從櫃子裡撈出一陣子沒用到的行李袋，把換洗衣物放進去，另外帶上你的吉他，想著這幾天也許可以把伴奏寫出來。

「這是一家子嗎？」單堯非問。

你轉過身，單堯非站在你的書架邊，看著架上的三隻海豹。

「對啊。」你背上行李袋和吉他走到他身邊，「這是海豹媽媽，這是舅舅，這是孩子。」

當時賣完娃娃的店裡其實並不是三隻當成一家人一起賣的，只是賣了兩種不同尺寸的海豹，你就大的買了兩隻，小的買了一隻。

「舅舅？」

「嗯，因為我沒有爸爸嘛。」你捏了下小海豹，把牠放回兩隻大海豹之間，「舅舅對我很好，從我小時候就很照顧我。」

你對上單堯非欲言又止的表情，笑了笑，「我媽她很年輕就懷我了，出精子的那個人不願意負責，所以就這樣啦。」

單堯非頓了頓，最後說：「她把你教得很好。」

你笑了笑，「嗯，除了不會念書之外，我這個兒子還是滿好的。」

回程單堯非一直一副若有所思的模樣，你在他停好車子之後問：「怎麼啦？有心事？」

「我是不是應該拜訪一下你母親？」單堯非問，按著自己的脖子，「她知道我們的事情嗎？」

「知道啊，我都跟她說了。」你捏捏他因為緊張而繃起的肌肉，「放心，她會喜歡你的。她跟我舅舅出國了，現在人也不在台灣，下星期才會回來。」

「那我下星期去拜訪她？」單堯非說：「她會不會嫌我年紀大？」

你噗哧一笑，捏了他的臉頰一把，「男人三十一枝花，你都還沒三十，怎麼就這麼擔心？」

「如果是我就會擔心。」他因為被你捏著臉而有點口齒不清，「怕你被人騙。」

你捏住他另一邊的臉頰，「我騙你還差不多。」

拜訪你媽的話題暫時擱置，你和他說了會問你媽的意思。他僵硬地點點頭，走進電梯的時候還刷錯磁卡，一直用悠遊卡感應，皺著眉困惑怎麼樓層按不了。

你好笑地把真正的磁卡從他口袋裡撈出來。

「你這未免也太緊張了。」你說：「我不是應該要比較緊張嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「我爸媽不用見，我自己都很久沒見過他們了。」

你多少推斷出他和家裡關係不好這件事情，不過你沒想到他會這麼果決。

回到他家，他喜孜孜地幫你把衣服掛在他的衣櫥裡，讓你和他的外出服裝緊挨在一起，露出滿足的笑容。他對於這種居家的大小事特別熱衷，不過你其實也不遑多讓。

你不能說是個喜歡安靜的人，事實上你很喜歡熱鬧的氛圍，但你並不特別喜歡刺激，而是嚮往著安穩的感覺。

晚飯後，你們窩在床上說起自己的故事，補全彼此認知中的對方。你和他分享了小時候的故事，你的母親是如何把你帶大，你的舅舅在你生命中扮演什麼角色，你出櫃時他們如何安慰你不要害怕，又是如何在你失戀時大罵你的前任。

「你有很好的家人。」他語帶羨慕地說：「我父母就不同了。」

他父母因為工作忙碌而把他放給他祖母照顧，之後卻又怪罪她沒把他教好。好好的男孩子怎麼能喜歡女孩子喜歡的東西；又不是不會讀書的孩子，浪費時間畫什麼畫，以後也不能當飯吃。

最後還「變成了」同性戀。

「我曾經想當他們的兒子。」單堯非搖搖頭，「但我不開心。」

你牽起他的手，蹭蹭他的肩膀，「你阿嬤也把你教得很好。」

他露出孩子氣的笑容，對你點點頭。

「她是個什麼樣的人呢？」

「很溫柔，但也可以很可怕。」單堯非笑了起來，「其實她也沒打過我，連罵人都很少，可是我最怕看到她失望的眼神，她板起臉時我總是覺得心臟都要跳出來了，還會把自己關在衣櫃裡躲她。」

你莞爾，「衣櫃？」

他雙眼彎彎，「很剛好吧。」

你很感謝他的祖母，把他養成了這樣好的人。

「不知道阿嬤對我滿不滿意？」你半開玩笑地問。

「如果她還在，她也會喜歡你的。」單堯非摸摸你的頭，「我古意的少年人。」

你哈哈笑了，鑽進他懷裡，用親吻表達你心中的暖意。

*

那天晚上，你做了個奇怪的夢。

夢中，你成了海豹樂園裡的一隻海豹，被你同為海豹的媽媽送去和另一隻公海豹相親。沒想到相親到一半，有個頭頂著光環的高大天使突然降臨在你面前，說他才是你真正的伴侶。

「你是我的伴侶？」

「我們本來就是一對，但是你忘記了。」

「這裡海豹這麼多，你怎麼知道你沒有認錯？」

「我一眼就能認出你。」

「我不相信，你證明給我看。」

你召集了整個樂園的年輕海豹，和你排排站在一起，要他在海豹群中找出你。他沒有說謊，立刻就鎖定了你，把你抱在懷中。

「現在你相信我了嗎？」

「你真的喜歡我？」

「喜歡，最喜歡你。」

「我不相信，怎麼會有天使喜歡上一隻平凡的海豹？」

「我證明給你看。」

他收起光圈，就要拔下自己的翅膀。你突然哭了，隨著眼淚的落下，你從海豹漸漸變形成人。他在你因為骨骼重整痛得哭嚎時緊緊抱住你，金色的眼淚落在你身上，緩和了你的疼痛。

「你相信我了嗎？」

「我相信你了，你不要再傷害自己。」

「你想起來了嗎？」

「我想起來了，我也最喜歡你。」

夢中的你們抱著對方親吻，然後你就醒了，如同往常那樣趕緊拿出手機，記錄自己一貫怪異的夢境。

「海豹先生……」他在睡夢中囈語，從背後抱著你，「欣欣……」

你彎彎唇，之後來寫首大天使與海豹的情歌吧。


	5. Chapter 5

**星期五**

「伊玲跟真真晚上會到，文彥跟勝仁九點前過來。」你一邊拖地一邊說，左手拿著手機查看訊息，「伊玲問要不要一起吃飯。」

「在附近吃？」單堯非彎腰用抹布擦著桌面，「這附近有家不錯的日本料理，不貴，用料也新鮮。」

「我問問。」你迅速地發了個訊息，「喔，回了，她們說好。」

單堯非點點頭，「我等一下訂個位。」

打掃完後，單堯非帶著你到他的書房，下午的陽光從窗戶斜射進來，照亮了整個房間。他從牆邊的櫃子裡拿出幾張畫，擺在書桌上。你雙眼一亮，視線立刻就被他的作品吸引了。

你認出了他的兩位老闆，炭筆在紙上描繪出他們的年輕氣盛，五官較剛硬的老闆帶著微笑，長相精緻的二老闆眼神如刀鋒凌厲。還有一張畫的是面容和善的老婦人，大半張側臉都隱沒在陰影之中，但雙眼顯得無比明亮，臉上每一道皺紋都透露出溫柔。

「好棒。」你一時之間無比詞窮，不知道該怎麼形容你的感受。他真心愛著他作畫的對象，無論是作為朋友、作為家人，他的感情是如此真摯而熱烈。

你不明白怎麼有人能說他不該畫畫。

「這張是用白炭筆在黑紙上畫的。」他的指尖滑過老婦人陰影之中的肩膀，「她的眼睛總是很亮，像是星星，我想畫出來。」

「你成功了。」你小聲地說，伸手碰了下他的眼角，「你和你阿嬤很像。」

他的雙眼因為笑容而彎起來，就和畫中的眼睛一樣明亮。

「她看過嗎？這幅畫？」

單堯非搖搖頭，「這是我最近畫的，不過以前她每年生日我都會畫一張畫給她。」

「她一定很喜歡。」

「嗯。」單堯非輕輕笑出聲，「她之前每張都裱框起來掛在牆上，還被鄰居說很嚇人，一進門就看到這麼多張她的臉。」

你也笑了，指著另外兩幅炭筆畫問：「你也請你老闆當過模特？」

「我用他們的照片畫的，這兩張是練習，成品送他們當生日禮物了。」

「當被你珍惜的人真好。」你突然說，把手貼在他的胸口上，「你的心真漂亮。」

單堯非愣了下，「我的心漂亮？」

「內在外在都美？」你說，怎麼描述他你都覺得不夠好，「我不懂像你這麼好的人怎麼會一直沒被人看見，要是我之前就認識你，我一定早就愛上你了。」

他抓住你的手，語氣很溫柔，「現在也不遲。」

他找了張椅子讓你坐下，用手指替你整理頭髮，「讓你就這樣坐著你會不會無聊？」

你搖搖頭，咧起嘴，「我唱歌給你聽。」

他的雙眼閃了閃，「好。」

作畫時的他眼神很專注、也很溫柔。你看著他，幾乎不捨得眨眼，手指在膝蓋上動了動，撥動著不存在的琴弦。

你用口哨吹出旋律的時候他抬頭看了你一眼，你對他笑笑，閉著眼哼歌，試著表達出你胸口燒灼的火焰。你想到你奇怪的夢，他就像天使那樣高高在上，不是因為他的態度，而是因為他太好，讓你難以相信他竟然會喜歡你。

在他眼中的你是什麼模樣？他的筆會如何描繪你？

「楷欣，睜開眼睛看我一下。」

你睜開眼，對上他專注的視線，彷彿他的世界只剩下你一個人。

你的心被燙了一下，喉頭微哽，嗓音有一瞬間變得沙啞。

他畫你畫了多久，你就看他看了多久，口中的曲調漸漸成形，你第一次沒有急著拿出手機錄音，這個旋律感覺不像是你寫出來的，而是你找到的。一哼出來，就在你腦中生了根。

「畫好了？」

他的手停了下來，視線在你和畫紙之間來回移動，然後他對你招招手。

你立刻大步走到他身邊。畫紙上的你微微低著頭，臉上帶著羞澀的笑，透過睫毛偷看畫外人，一張臉已經有成熟男人的雛型，神情卻像是個情竇初開的少年

一看就知道畫中的人喜歡畫家，畫家也回以最溫柔的筆觸。

「啊，可惡，我都想哭了。」你用手臂擋著眼睛，「你怎麼什麼都做得這麼好？你怎麼這麼好？」

他溫柔卻堅定地拉開你的手臂，親了下你的眼角。

「你也很好，謝謝你喜歡我。」

*

也許是你們之間親暱的氛圍太過明顯，一在餐廳門口見到葉伊玲和蘇真真，葉伊玲便瞇起眼，了然地點點頭。

「做了。」她說。

你差點被嗆死，「哈？」

「看你這一副春心蕩漾的笑臉，嘖嘖，肯定是經過愛情的滋潤與澆灌。」

你無奈地看著她，「堯非下午只是幫我畫了張畫好嗎？」

「哪種畫？像是畫你的法國模特那樣畫，凱特溫斯蕾？」

「大姊你饒了我吧。」你按著額頭呻吟，「別讓我想到那種畫面。」

「怕硬？」

「公眾場合呢！」

她挽著蘇真真的手臂笑出聲，「好好好，放你一馬。」

她們今天穿著不同卻明顯互相搭配的情侶裝，之前你驚鴻一瞥的對戒戴在中指，閃著微微的銀光。

「戒指戴上啦？」你問，「妳們到底是什麼時候買的？」

「上星期二。」葉伊玲說：「不是自由活動嗎？就那時候。」

「星期二？那才過了多久？」

葉伊玲一副不明白你為什麼大驚小怪的樣子，「畢竟我們早就認識啦。」

「那也是……手腳很快。」

葉伊玲笑彎了眼，「是真真動作很快。」

真真臉有點紅，但手倒是握她握得很緊。

你現在知道了，她臉紅歸臉紅，安靜歸安靜，行動力卻很強。

「欸，你們知道白白被一個美少年追的事情嗎？」

你們一在桌邊坐定，葉伊玲就說起了八卦。你點點頭，「聽說是個矮他不少的男孩子？」

「對啊，人家才 153，還長著一張娃娃臉，跟白白站在一起簡直像是兩個高一生。」

這位小姐有點過於中肯了。

「等等，」你插話，「你看過他們的照片？不是說節目內容不准洩漏嗎？」

「那是你和若敏不夠熟。」葉伊玲擺擺手，「不過她訊息很快就撤回了，你想看我也愛莫能助。」

「大概是這個型。」蘇真真突然開口，在餐巾紙上畫了個頭髮微捲的男孩子，「若敏說聲音也很可愛。」

「哇，白白會不會被以為誘拐未成年啊？」

「不會，他們看起來就同樣年紀。」

如果白蒔陽在這裡，你們已經被他指著鼻子大罵了。

「今天星期五，他們已經要選擇是否要進行情侶任務了對嗎？」

單堯非突然問了非常重要的問題，你連忙看向葉伊玲，「對耶，白白跟他有沒有可能……？」

「若敏說他們兩個贏得特別獎勵，一起去吃飯了。」葉伊玲嘿嘿笑了幾聲，「說不定我們下星期就能見到他們了，不過他們就算最後決定要參加《真愛》也會晚我們一個星期。」

你突然覺得好笑，「這節目怎麼回事，異性戀不是找不到對象就是發現自己原來有雙性傾向。」

「世界大同囉。」葉伊玲賤賤地說：「如果大家都是雙性戀多和平啊。」

你們點了幾盤壽司分著吃，確實很新鮮，東西也不貴。飯後你們帶著葉伊玲和蘇真真回到單堯非住的公寓，恰好在門口遇上了陳勝仁和謝文彥。

「晚安，好久不見。」謝文彥說，原本要幫忙葉伊玲拿東西，但蘇真真搶先一步接了過去。陳勝仁毫不留情地嘲笑了他一番，被他面無表情地抓著搓揉頭髮。

「靠，你給我放手，我的頭髮是你能揉的嗎？」

「頭髮我幫你吹的，我為什麼不能揉？」

「你下面也我吹的，我可以揉嗎？」

「來。」

大庭廣眾之下請注意尺度好嗎。

*

節目開始之前，單堯非拿出他早上事先做好的餅乾，稍微熱了一下之後擺在桌上，你則是替每個人倒了茶。

葉伊玲揚揚眉，「現在就開始以第二男主人自居啦，楷欣？」

你給她一個假笑，「是啊，所以你不能得罪我。」

「哼，有真真罩我，我才不怕。」

蘇真真好笑地捏捏她的肩膀，「要開始了。」

節目一開始出現的就是一個海豹的大頭，其他人立刻笑了起來。

你摀著臉，沒想到節目組會這樣暗算你。

鏡頭跟著你進入雞尾酒會的現場，拍你是如何偷聽葉伊玲和陳勝仁的對話，還和葉伊玲拍了照，然後鏡頭轉到單堯非看見你，眼睛亮起來的樣子。

啊，他好可愛，抱住你的樣子也好可愛。

「你們這也是……另類的一見傾心？」謝文彥摸摸下巴，「我一開始還真沒有注意到你。」

「吉祥物，」你說：「是隱形的。」

你用手肘戳戳單堯非，「你是例外。」

畫面轉到挽著蘇真真手臂的徐若敏，她們頭湊在一起說著悄悄話。

葉伊玲癟癟嘴，「聊得這麼開心。」

蘇真真指著螢幕示意她繼續看，果然鏡頭往她們的方向前進了幾步，麥克風收到她們對話的內容。

「早午餐我有很多口袋名單。」徐若敏說：「你想要 CP 值比較高的地方，還是氣氛比較好的？」

螢幕裡的蘇真真想了想，「採光好，適合談話的地方，位子之間不要太近。」

「約會用的？」徐若敏好奇地問。

蘇真真臉有點紅，看向鏡頭以外的地方，「還有什麼地方氣氛比較好？可以麻煩妳推薦嗎？」

攝影機非常有 sense 的回頭拍蘇真真看的方向，正是在和陳勝仁搭話的葉伊玲。

「欸嘿嘿嘿。」現實中的葉伊玲笑得很傻，往蘇真真懷裡鑽，「嘻嘻嘻嘻。」

蘇真真確實是你們之中目標最明確的嘉賓了。

密室逃脫的時候視線就一直跟著葉伊玲跑，在她受傷時立刻送上 OK蹦，順理成章地和學姊認親，最後成功和心上人配對，葉伊玲還沒有意識到自己其實落入了溫柔的陷阱中。

「真真，」你對她比了個拇指，「厲害。」

蘇真真抿著笑。

之後是星期天晚上你們陸續到達大屋的畫面，你看看時間，總覺得不大妙，看來今天這集確實會包含第一天遊樂場的畫面。

「堯非！」你拉起單堯非的手，「記得我說過的話！」

他好笑的捏捏你的手，「好。」

你的預感是正確的，明明那天你自己覺得你和謝文彥的相處很正常，但節目組深諳營造曖昧氣氛的技巧，你看著看著都開始懷疑自己。

「唉呀，楷欣畫成這樣很好看啊，我們文彥都看呆了。」

「嘖嘖默契真好，還能這樣即興演出。」

「唷，還自己加了暗戀的戲碼。」

氣氛最高潮在你跌倒的瞬間，慢動作清楚顯示謝文彥是如何攬住你的上身護著你，你又是如何壓倒在他身上，簡直就像是在拍偶像劇。

「英雄救美果然是經典橋段，嘖，肯定有不少觀眾以為最後你們會在一起。」

「大姊！拜託您別說了！」

「我就不！」

等謝文彥在訪談中描述他對你心動的瞬間，你已經尷尬地不敢看螢幕，也不敢看坐在你身邊的人了，為什麼你這個時候還剛好夾在謝文彥和單堯非之間？雖然謝文彥的手還搭在陳勝仁腰上……

「楷欣。」單堯非說：「我記得你說的話，但我還是吃醋。」

你抬起頭，正要再度重申你喜歡的人一直是他，他就把你拉進他懷裡，捧著你的臉親你。

「嗯……」你的耳朵被他捏得有點麻，他一舔你的下唇，你就反射性張開了嘴，歡迎他舌頭的侵入。

「看，你這個人就是愛瞎撩。」陳勝仁嘖嘖兩聲，「三分好感也能被你說成七分。」

「堯……嗯……」你被他親得說不出話，耳邊還能聽到陳勝仁的吐槽，讓你羞赧不已，你乾脆眼不見為淨，閉著眼睛讓他親。

「看你這禍害把乖寶寶都逼成了這副模樣。」陳勝仁笑了聲，「現在倒是有點像是我的菜了。」

「哦？」謝文彥說：「你想被親到缺氧，我成全你。」

「哈 ，我可不稀罕。我啊，就是被你們兩個都丟過了，你只是因為近水樓台，找我方便，才把我這資源回收物撿回來。」

「你這張嘴真是……就喜歡招惹我。」

然後他們也吻了起來。

這是什麼神奇的情景。

你們吻得難分難捨，還是葉伊玲忍不住笑出聲，單堯非才放開你，拇指按著你的下唇。

「嘖嘖，你們這四個男人的關係真的是很複雜。」葉伊玲說：「哪像我和真真，自始至終都只有彼此。」

「我和堯非也是被陳勝仁拆散的好嘛！」你忿忿地說：「不然我們也會一組！」

「還怪我？」陳勝仁說：「才第一天，他身上也沒寫你的名字──嘶，謝文彥你屬狗的嗎？」

謝文彥捏著他的下巴親他，「不是嫌我喜歡裝？我現在不裝了。」

「那個，」你小聲地說：「你們想做什麼的話，過個馬路就是你自己家。」

你默默決定下次還是不要跟他們一起看節目比較好。

你可沒忘記休息日那天發生了什麼事情。

最後，陳勝仁和謝文彥拉拉扯扯地離開，你則是和單堯非勾勾纏纏地在客廳鋪好地舖，讓葉伊玲和蘇真真先用浴室。

「我喜歡你……嗯……」你和單堯非坐在床邊繼續接吻，親得你覺得有擦槍走火的危險，「還不開心？」

「沒有。」單堯非抵著你的嘴唇說：「我只是還想親你。」

你撥開他前額的頭髮親他的額頭，「還有其他人在。」

「我房間的隔音──」單堯非癟著嘴，「不是很好。」

你咯咯笑出聲，捏著他的臉頰，「等明天她們離開再……」

仗著他沒辦法做什麼，你用屁股蹭了蹭他的胯下。他捏了你的腰一把，無奈地喊了聲你的名字。

「你對我的自制力太有信心了。」單堯非說。

「是啊。」你露出燦爛的笑容，「你不會做我不想做的事情。」

他的表情溫和下來，在你的嘴角印上淺吻。

「我們浴室用完了！你們做什麼我們都不會打擾的！」

聽著葉伊玲的喊聲，你一邊搖頭一邊笑出來。

「才不會做什麼，你等一下也別偷聽！」

*

單堯非去洗澡的時候你收到了白蒔陽的訊息，你有點意外，但除了你之外他大概也求助無門。

畢竟謝文彥現在忙著幹……做正事。

白蒔陽：那個，你和堯非到底怎麼那麼快看對眼的？

海豹先生：相處起來舒服？我們從一開始就很合得來

白蒔陽：就這樣？

海豹先生：不然呢？我們跟異性戀本來就沒什麼差別呀

白蒔陽：那……我要怎麼確定我對男人的身體真的可以？

你拍拍胸口冷靜了一下。

海豹先生：呃，看片子？

白蒔陽：沒感覺

海豹先生：請他讓你旁觀他洗澡？

白蒔陽：我很認真！

海豹先生：我也很認真啊，如果你看其他男人沒感覺，那還是要看他的最準不是嗎？

白蒔陽：……這種事情你叫我怎麼開口？

海豹先生：你要我幫你轉達嗎？

白蒔陽：不用！我自己處理！

你笑了聲。

海豹先生：祝你好運啊，白白，希望你找到喜歡的人

白蒔陽：謝了

等單堯非從浴室出來，你仍舊捏著手機，想等等看白蒔陽會不會傳來捷報。

「今天是白白的大日子！」你傳了封訊息告訴白蒔陽你洗澡去了，單堯非可以替你回訊息，「如果他有什麼問題你再幫我回答一下。」

「啊，好。」

你迅速沖了個澡，一邊拿著毛巾擦頭髮一邊跑回臥室。單堯非拿著你的手機笨拙地打著字，你連忙湊到他身邊，「怎麼樣？」

「蒔陽把人弄哭了。」單堯非說：「說是對方主動的時候他反射性把人推開了，結果現在人關在浴室裡哭，不讓他進門。」

「欸！」你接過手機，「你要打什麼，我幫你打。」

單堯非搖搖頭，「你打吧，我只是要叫他跟對方說清楚而已。」

白蒔陽：我只是被嚇到了！不是討厭他！

海豹先生：快點解釋清楚！他不開門你可以直接喊啊，他哭了你不心急？

白蒔陽：楷欣？

海豹先生：不是重點，你對他的身體反感嗎？

白蒔陽：反感的相反！

海豹先生：那你為什麼會被嚇到？

白蒔陽：因為我是處男！！

你不合時宜地笑了。

海豹先生：跟他解釋清楚，別管形象不形象的了，處男又沒什麼好丟臉的

白蒔陽：好，我說，你先別睡！

你和單堯非對看一眼，耐心等了約莫十分鐘。

白蒔陽：他想上我！

海豹先生：嗯？？

白蒔陽：他明明比我小隻，怎麼會想上我呢？

海豹先生：這跟體型沒關係啊

白蒔陽：難不成你跟堯非是你在上面？

你轉向單堯非，「如果有天我跟你說我想當一號，你願意嗎？」

他愣了下，點點頭。

海豹先生：我剛剛問了，堯非說 OK

海豹先生：這種事情沒什麼規矩，都是兩個人自己說好的

白蒔陽：喔……等等，他在敲廁所門了，我跟他說一下

海豹先生：你們輪流把自己關在廁所裡面是怎樣？？

你們就這樣透過訊息陪他度過了雞飛狗跳的晚上，最後你直接斷了他的 Call out 專線，要他好好跟對方開誠布公地談，他也就沒了消息。

「可惡，這樣我也聽不到八卦了。」你倒在單堯非身上哀嘆，「我就該讓他繼續定期跟我報告。」

「他們需要自己把話談開，你這樣做是對的。」

你挪動身子在床上躺好，抱著枕頭看著他，「希望會有好消息吧，也不是說一定要在一起，兩個人都沒有受傷就好了。」

「嗯。」單堯非拉起棉被，蓋在你們身上，「希望明天會有好消息。」


	6. Chapter 6

**星期六**

一早醒來，你摸手機看時間的時候就看到了白蒔陽傳來的訊息。

白蒔陽：謝謝，我們說好先相處一段時間。

「堯非！」你反射性地喊，就看見單堯非從浴室裡冒出頭，嘴裡咬著牙刷，「好消息來了，他們要先好好相處看看！」

他對你伸出拇指。

海豹先生：恭喜！這個讚是堯非給你的 [拇指]

你們漱洗完出房門時，葉伊玲正好買了早餐回來。你和她們分享白蒔陽的進展，隱去比較私密的細節。

「很好很好，認真相處最好。」葉伊玲說：「希望大家都可以找到喜歡的人。」

她把手機螢幕轉向你，「話說，楷欣你知道你紅了嗎？」

「屁啦，紅什麼──」

喔。

原來是你扮海豹的樣子被網友惡搞了。

有你和單堯非擁抱的「愛的抱豹」，你在一旁偷聽白蒔陽、李燕雨和謝文彥說話時的「籃球場上的隱形海豹」，還有你摘下海豹頭的「不說話就是個緣投的少年人」。這下你真成了節目的吉祥物了，不知道節目組願不願意為此給你獎金。

「可以把網址傳給我嗎？」單堯非問，「我想存下來。」

你敲了他的肩膀一下，「有什麼好存的。」

他笑得很開心，「可愛。」

送葉伊玲和蘇真真下樓之後，你好奇查了一下目前節目的評價，目前看起來觀眾普遍反應都滿正面的，也許是因為節目宣傳本來就只會吸引到對性向寬容的群眾，沒有看到這方面的攻擊，反倒有不少人批評在遊樂場咒罵單堯非和陳勝仁的遊客。也有人在猜測蘇真真和葉伊玲過去是否有一段情，只是葉伊玲車禍失憶了。

你把這個評論截圖傳到大群組給大家笑一笑。

葉伊玲回傳了一個覺得你和謝文彥很配的評論。

然後謝文彥傳了覺得他和陳勝仁有戲的留言。

徐若敏：你們為什麼要這樣傷害我們這些單身的人

李燕雨：我覺得我下星期有希望

何舒婷：燕燕你拋棄我們！

李燕雨：先拋棄我們的是白白

徐若敏：這個節目的異性戀都被詛咒了！！

「笑得這麼開心？」剛把餐具洗起來的單堯非說：「看到什麼有趣的東西了？」

你把手機螢幕給他看，又笑了幾聲。「以後都沒有異性戀要來參加這個節目了。」

*

「喂，媽？」

「啊？你看到節目了？怎麼看的？」

「不是，我跟謝文彥沒關係。哎呀，你之後就知道了。」

「嗯？好喔，我問問他。」你跑到書房問單堯非：「堯非，我媽想跟你說話，你願意嗎？」

他手中的畫筆一歪，在畫布上留下一道紅色。你做了個不好意思的表情。

「媽，堯非在這，我開擴音喔。」你湊到單堯非身邊，拿起手機對著他。

「堯非對嗎？我是楷欣的媽媽。他這孩子有時候想法比較跳脫一點，但他對感情很認真，還請好好照顧我們家楷欣。」

「我會的，我──」單堯非穩住自己有點飄高的聲音，「我很喜歡楷欣，很希望能一直和他過下去，如果您還不放心，下星期等您回國，我可以親自拜訪您──」

你媽笑了，「你怎麼一副要和楷欣結婚了的樣子？不是上個星期才認識嗎？別緊張，一段感情可能因為很多原因失敗，只要你沒有刻意傷害他，我和他都不會埋怨你。」

「我……不覺得我們會失敗。」

「你和節目裡看起來一樣單純呢，也好，這樣跟楷欣也搭。」你媽頓了頓，「下星期四如果你和楷欣有時間，來家裡吃個飯吧，我也差不多一個月沒見到他了。」

「媽你千萬別親自下廚！」你趕緊說。

「有你這樣拆自己媽媽台的嗎？放心，我讓你舅舅下廚。」

「好的，我會和楷欣一起到場。」單堯非不知道為什麼對著電話鞠了個躬，「祝您旅途愉快。」

「你這聽起來好像機長降落前的廣播啊。」你媽笑吟吟地說：「好了，不打擾你們培養感情了。楷欣，你也不要太麻煩人家！」

「我才不會，你和舅舅好好玩！」

「下星期見。」你媽說：「掰掰。」

單堯非吐了口氣，還拍了拍自己的胸口。你樂得抱住他，摸摸他的後腦勺。

「我媽很開明的，放心放心。」

「下星期四……」他低聲說：「我是不是該準備什麼見面禮？」

你噴笑，「不用啦！我們又還沒要結婚，你別這麼緊張。」

「還是需要準備點東西，你媽喜歡甜的嗎？還是我一樣做不同口味的杯子蛋糕，你們可以分著吃──」

「好了，冷靜一點。」你用手指抵住他的嘴，「下星期我再跟你一起準備，嗯？」

猶豫幾秒，他點點頭。

*

接下來一整天你又陸續收到幾個大學朋友的訊息，你的 StreetVoice 帳號和 IG 帳號也突然多出了幾個追蹤者。你一方面為了有更多人聽到你的歌感到開心，一方面卻擔心你在網路上開拓出的小圈圈會不會突然混雜起來。

「很擔心？」你們躺在床上時單堯非問，把你的手拉到他身上。「其實一個星期的拍攝，最後也只是五六集節目的內容。因為節目認識你的人如果喜歡你的歌，可能會就此成為你的聽眾，其他人幾個月之後就不會關心你的私生活了。」

「也對。」你點點頭，抱住他的脖子，「而且有這麼多優秀的人替我轉移視線。」

他親了你一下，「你也很好。」

你應了聲，微微翹起嘴角。

「如果我有天真的變成了大明星，」你問，「你會後悔嗎？說不定我們約會都會被拍照、被打擾，你在電視上看到我的時間，還比實際上和我見面的時間長。」

他想了想，「你願意變成這樣的大明星嗎？」

你毫不猶豫地搖頭。他笑了，像是在說這就是他的答案。

「我在假設嘛。」你嘟嚷，「會不會後悔？」

「不會。」他拍拍你的頭，「在家裡約會也很好。」

「這樣我還可以幫你以後的店打廣告。」

他笑笑，「但還是你過得開心最重要。」

你想到你媽也和你說過一樣的話，不求你功成名就賺大錢，只求你過得快樂。這其實是多麼困難的一件事情，你想你已經很幸運了。

「我也希望你開心。」

他把你拉進被窩裡，「有開心先生陪著我，我很高興。」

  
  


**星期天**

「怎麼樣？」

「感覺像是融化的冰淇淋加上汽水。」

「嗯，裡面有冰淇淋汽水和奶油糖漿。」

星期天，單堯非想要嘗試坐奶油啤酒口味的杯子蛋糕，你自願當他的幫手和試吃員。他先在網路上找了奶油啤酒的食譜，做了一杯讓你試喝。

「對我來說有點甜，」你說：「不過很多人應該就喜歡這種味道。」

「也許可以加個椒鹽捲餅，中和一下甜味。」他摩娑著下巴，「或者蛋糕的部分做成偏苦的味道，我之前做過提拉米蘇的杯子蛋糕，效果還不錯。」

他耳朵上插著鉛筆，不時拿下來寫寫畫畫，像是個發明家在桌上擺滿圖紙，最後挑出幾個方案，準備實際製作。

他拿出印著卡娜赫拉的兔子和小雞的圍裙替你穿上，還照了好幾張照片。其實你看到他還有很多素面的圍裙，但他似乎十分熱衷於把你和可愛的東西擺在一起。

其實你認真覺得他更適合這件圍裙，可惜尺寸不夠大。

「一半的蛋糕用咖啡液浸泡過，然後要做奶油啤酒的淋醬，還有奶油糖霜……」他拿了包椒鹽捲餅給你，「這個幫我打碎好嗎？謝謝。」

你把餅乾倒在保鮮膜上打碎，單堯非則是做了兩種不同的蛋糕糊，放進烤箱。和上次甜點教學時不同，他沉浸在自己的世界中，專注地試驗不同材料和比例烤出來的效果。你一邊看他一邊無意識地把打碎的椒鹽餅往嘴裡塞，這種鹹餅乾吃起來實在順嘴，不知不覺就吃了大半，等他轉過來讓你試吃不同的蛋糕時，你才驚覺自己幹了什麼。

你低著頭說，抬起眼偷偷看他，「抱歉。」

「吃這麼多不覺得鹹嗎？」他好笑地說，把剩下的餅乾倒到碗裡，推到一邊，「來，試試，這個加了冰淇淋汽水和白脫牛奶，還有一點蘭姆精。」

「唔，好吃。」你舔去唇上的碎屑，「好像有香草的味道。」

「汽水本身是香草口味的。」他說：「要泡咖啡的版本味道比較單純一點，等出爐的時候給你試吃。」

他研究食譜的過程中你其實沒什麼用處，給不了什麼有建設性的意見，能幫忙的地方也不多。事實上你沒幫倒忙就不錯了，他要用咖啡泡蛋糕的時候，你還因為他從烤箱中拿出烤盤的時候靠得太近，導致他為了閃躲你而撞倒了桌上的咖啡，把咖啡液灑得四處都是，好在碗本身不是會摔破的材質。

「燙到了？」他把烤盤放在一邊，連忙查看你的手臂，「有點紅，過來沖一下。」

他把你拉到水槽邊沖水，你內疚地頭都抬不起來，「對不起我礙事了，我去客廳等你吧？」

他摸摸你的頭，「別這麼說，這只是意外。」

「但──」

「下次你要從我背後通過的時候，出聲提醒我一下就好。」單堯非說：「這是在專業廚房工作的習慣，從別人背後或是旁邊通過的時候都說一聲，避免撞到對方。」

你點點頭。

收拾善後完，他又煮了壺咖啡泡蛋糕，用鮮奶油、蜂蜜和奶油焦糖做成了淋醬，之後讓你幫忙做奶油糖霜。你打發過鮮奶油，但沒有親眼看過奶油加糖打發，顏色變淡質地變蓬鬆的模樣。

他加了點奶油焦糖醬和可可粉到奶油糖霜中，之後用手指沾了點試味道。

「怎麼樣？」你問。

你沒有想到他會把沾了奶油霜的食指直接伸進你口中。你愣愣地含著他，吃下又甜又苦的糖霜。

「好吃！」你抓著他的手腕舔去他指尖的奶油霜，「偏甜，不過不是死甜，焦糖的味道很香。」

他又沾了點奶油霜抵著你的唇，「還要嗎？」

你下意識張開嘴，含住他的手指，之後才意識到你們的動作有多曖昧。他眼神灼熱地盯著你看，手腕一翻，手指上挑輕按你敏感的上顎，你含著他低吟了聲。

「老師都說不能玩食物。」你含糊地說。

他彎起唇，「成年人要做什麼都可以。」

像是要證明他的論點，單堯非用兩隻手指沾上奶油霜，送到你面前。

光是他修長的手指就讓你看了很有食慾，你含住他吸吮，舌尖挑過他的指腹，在他把手指送得更深時順從地張開嘴，讓他在你口中抽送。

「唔……嗯……」你閉上眼睛，感覺他的指尖在你口腔中探索，好奇地觸碰你的舌頭，你尖尖的虎牙，然後是你的上顎。

你低聲呻吟，圈著他的手腕主動吞吐他的手指，像是在為他口交時那樣吸吮舔弄。不夠，你想，你想被更粗的東西填滿──

「這麼貪吃。」他低聲說，一隻手捧著你的後腦，另一隻手加了根手指在你口中抽插，弄得你嘴角和下巴都是自己的唾液。

「堯……嗯……」

你身體有些發軟，被他一把攬住腰。他把桌上的東西好好擺到一旁，空出一半的桌面。你的身體有一瞬間懸空，然後他壓了上來，把你困在桌子和他結實的身體之間。

「蛋、蛋糕那樣放著沒關係嗎？」你僅存的理智問。

他用拇指抹去你的唾液，「開著冷氣，放個一天沒問題。」

「……一天？」

他低笑，「想哪去了？」

你張嘴歡迎他探進來的舌頭，他扯開你身上的圍裙，把你的上衣掀起來。皮膚直接接觸到桌面的冰涼感讓你顫抖了下，他貼心地用手替你墊著。

「這樣……唔，」你抱著他的後腦笑了聲，「是不是不符合廚房的衛生規則？」

他舔了下你的喉結，「自己的廚房沒有規則。」

這樣躺在餐桌上讓你有種任人宰割的感覺，但他脫你衣服的動作如此溫柔，親吻帶著情意和憐惜，讓你心中興不起任何一點反抗的情緒，而是每一吋肌膚都期待著他的疼愛，甚至在他碰到你之前就起了反應。

「我原本一直覺得這樣只是浪費食物，不過──」

你拿起剛才沒有用完的鮮奶油，在和他四目相對的情況下抹在胸口，然後往下抹在肚子上。冰涼柔滑的觸感讓你腹部肌肉反射性縮了一下，他的視線短暫往下掃，之後回到你臉上。

「不會浪費。」他啞聲說：「這牌子的鮮奶油好吃。」

你的笑聲在他含住你乳頭時轉為呻吟。他雙手撐在你身側，彎腰仔細舔去你胸口上的白色奶油，右手則是以奶油為潤滑搓揉你的左邊乳頭。你忍不住弓起背脊，把上身的敏感點送到他面前。

「用力一點，可以用點牙齒──」

他輕輕咬住你的乳頭，小心翼翼地施加壓力。磨人的快感讓你全身顫抖，雙手扯住他短短的頭髮，把他拉得更近，腿也夾上他的腰。

他笑了聲，溫暖的氣息撒在你濕潤的乳尖，他轉移陣地，把你胸口的奶油都舔乾淨。

「好甜。」

你不知道他是不是在說調情的話，但你忍不住吐槽：「糖是你自己加的。」

他笑瞇了眼，唇舌往你的腹部移動，舌尖舔過你的肚臍，讓你的肚子縮了縮。

「癢。」

「那這樣呢？」

他含著你的皮膚吸吮，同時脫下你的褲子。你的勃起迫不及待地跳了出來，但他依舊專注於你沾滿鮮奶油的腹部，讓你下腹累積起的慾望無處抒發，無助地戳刺著空氣。

「堯非，」你把腰部沾上的鮮奶油抹在陰莖上，「幫我。」

「遵命。」他順著你放在他肩上的手往下親吻，終於含住你急不可耐的性器。

「哈啊……」

你努力抑制自己不要胡亂在他嘴裡戳刺，但他把你的手拉到他後腦上，含著你不動，無聲示意你主動索取。

他的嘴和他這個人一樣軟、一樣溫熱。你輕輕揉捏他的後頸，低聲問：「不會不舒服？」

他微微搖頭。

你小心翼翼地把他往你的胯部按，直到他鼻尖碰到你根部的毛髮。你注意著他的表情，確認他沒有一點不適之後才開始在他口中戳刺。

「哈、哈……好熱……」

他用眼睛對你笑了笑，雙手揉捏著你的大腿，任你予取予求。你一開始還能控制住自己的動作，但快感太過強烈，你漸漸失去了章法，捧著他的後腦在他嘴裡抽插。

「堯非、堯非，我快──」

他的手指找到你的後穴，在外緣輕輕按壓，然後一個指節就這樣陷了進去。

「哈啊──」

你在他口中射了出來。

他抽開身，含著你的精液吻你，用舌頭把鹹澀的體液推進你口中。你吸住他的舌尖，嚐到自己體液的感覺有點奇怪，但你並不反感。

「我去拿個潤滑液跟保險套。」他附在你耳邊說：「馬上回來。」

你原本還以為他要回臥室拿，沒想到他卻是走到客廳，從茶几底下的抽屜摸出了一個盒子和一個罐子。

「怎麼把東西放在那種地方？萬一有客人來看到了……」

他不好意思地咳了聲，「預防萬一，大家都是成年人了。」

這一回他擴張的動作依舊十分有耐心，循序漸進地讓你習慣他的手指，不時舔弄你的穴口讓你放鬆。等你整個人都軟成了一灘水，他才一點一點插了進來。

「啊、啊……好漲……」

你之前已經容納過他，但這次你依舊能感覺到自己的身體一吋吋為他敞開的過程。他一邊小幅度地戳刺，一邊進得越來越深，同時安撫地親吻你的耳朵，揉捏你的腰部。

「快了。」他低聲說：「乖，放鬆一點。」

也許是他的語氣太溫柔，也許是你太喜歡他的聲音，你的身體聽話地放鬆下來，讓他順利地將整個性器送入你體內。

「到底了？」你恍惚地問。

他用實際行動回答你的問題，抓著你的大腿，以舒緩的節奏挺動下身。穴口因為被來回摩擦而麻癢不已，你下意識扭著腰，追逐著更強烈的快感。想讓他再快一點、再深一些──

「好。」

你沒有意識到自己把話說出了口。他把你的腿抬到他肩上，抓著你的腰加大動作，粗大的性器一次次撐開你的甬道，撞擊你身體深處的敏感點，也撞散了你無法抑制的呻吟聲。

「好棒、好舒服，啊……」

他調整了下角度，「這裡？」

「哈啊──」

難不成你每次都得被他弄哭？你恍惚地想。他其實一點也不粗暴，反倒十分節制，但你依舊因為過度的刺激而流出了淚水。

「楷欣……」他的嘆息帶著濃重的喜愛與笑意，像是落在心臟上的吻。他覆上你的唇，一面親你一面用最溫柔的動作打開你的身體，滿足你對他的渴望。

「堯非──」

你又射了，他卻還硬著。

雖然你射得快，恢復得也快，但你還是忍不住懷疑到底是你太不持久，還是他謊報了年紀。不然為什麼明明是他比你大了八歲，卻總是你先射出來？

他笑了聲，「就是年紀比較大，才得努力忍住。」

你又不小心說出自己的心聲了，你懷疑做愛摧毀了你對自己嘴巴的控制，才會想到什麼就說出什麼。

「唔……」後穴突然空下來的感覺不大舒服，你把自己的手指插了進去，輕輕按摩自己敏感的身體。他的呼吸又粗重了幾分，拿掉保險套，和上次一樣開始自己套弄。你出手制止他，讓他乖乖站在桌邊，你則是轉了一百八十度，頭對著他仰躺在桌上，抬起下巴。

「進來吧。」

他輕輕按著你的脖子，「我怕弄傷你。」

「我相信你。」

他彎腰吻了下你的額頭。

兩次高潮過去，你的身體異常放鬆，他幾乎沒有遇到什麼阻力，便將大半性器插進了你嘴裡。

「還好嗎？」

你握住他的手捏了下，表示你真的沒事。他扣住你的手指，輕輕勾著你的下巴。「不舒服就打我。」

你彎著雙眼，對他比了個拇指。

他笑著嘆了口氣，開始在你口中抽插，動作依舊小心而克制。你閉著眼睛享受被他用另一種方式填滿的感覺，把他的手拉到你胸口，讓他感覺你的心跳。

「楷欣。」他輕聲說，「我也一樣想要你。」

你抓著他的大腿，把他吞得更深了些。他呻吟出聲，和你牽在一起的手有一瞬間收緊。

你畢竟不是什麼經驗豐富的人，無法一下子將他整個吞進去，但你喜歡這樣把自己交給他的感覺，就像先前他替你口交時把主動權交給了你。

「我快──」

你可以從他緊縮的肌肉感覺到他高潮將至，他退了出來，一股股精液射在你的胸口和脖子上。他低頭替你舔乾淨，之後吻在你的唇上。

這樣上下顛倒的親吻讓你樂得笑出聲，用還有點沙啞的聲音說：「哎，我們誰是蜘蛛人，誰是瑪莉珍？」

「你想當誰就當誰。」他用拇指按了按你的嘴角，「起得來嗎？喝點水。」

等你們收拾清理完畢（或者該說是他收拾善後，他替你清理），天空都開始轉紅了。你們回頭組合完成的杯子蛋糕成了晚餐後的甜點，你喜歡泡過咖啡微苦的蛋糕，配上甜而不膩的奶油霜和焦糖味的淋醬，讓你十分驚豔。

不過想到你們剛才在這桌上用奶油霜和鮮奶油做了什麼，你就忍不住臉紅。

你真不知道自己怎麼會突然這麼大膽。

「蛋糕還很多，要不要分一點給謝文彥他們？」

「好，也分一點給隔壁鄰居。」

他原本說他自己去就好，但這次做完你其實不算太痠痛，起碼沒有到不良於行的程度，走到對面大樓而已，不算什麼難事。

你們先傳訊息確認了謝文彥在家，之後便帶著一盒杯子蛋糕上門拜訪。他開門時頭髮有點亂，但臉上掛著一貫的溫和笑容。

「謝謝你們的蛋糕，要不要進來坐坐？」

「他不是真的想邀請你們。」陳勝仁突然冒出頭來說：「你們別理他。」

「勝仁──」

「明天就要回去上班了，別告訴我你不想抓緊時間。」他對你們揮揮手，「蛋糕謝謝，慢走不送。」

謝文彥無奈地對你們笑笑，「抱歉，你也知道他的個性。」

「不不不，我們一點也沒有要打擾你們的意思。」你偷笑了下，「祝你們有個愉快的夜晚。」

「晚安。」單堯非說，牽起你的手。

*

「之前說好下星期換我安排，不過你要住我那邊嗎？空間實在不太夠，我怕你住不習慣。」

正在幫你按摩的單堯非停下動作，「我……晚上想跟你一起睡，在哪裡都可以。」

你紅了臉，怎麼有種你們莫名其妙就同居了的感覺。

你心裡有點矛盾，一方面覺得自己應該試著回到自己原本的生活，看看你和他要如何磨合出相處的方式；另一方面，你晚上同樣不想待在只有自己的套房中，而且你們都對這段感情足夠認真，真的有必要這樣測試自己嗎？

但這個星期和他一起朝夕相處度過的幾天，就像是節目拍攝時夢境的延續，之後你們工作都會多起來，你也會回到自己的家，你害怕自己會忘記該如何獨自生活。

「堯非，我們下星期晚上暫時不一起過夜了吧？」

他的表情立刻垮了，讓你心臟一陣抽疼，連忙解釋：「不是因為我過得不開心，而是我過得太開心了。我怕我之後會忍受不了一個人過夜的感覺，直接求你讓我住進來──」

「不用求。」他說：「你想搬進來我開心都來不急。」

你牽起他的手，吻了下他的手背。「我知道，但太快了。」

他垂下頭，像是一個星期沒澆水的盆栽，每根髮絲都透露出失望。你抱住他，用臉蹭了蹭他的脖子。

「堯非，我和你提過我高中時的前任。」你低聲說：「我為他放下了自尊，做了很多我其實並不想做、或是沒準備好做的事情。」

「我不是拿他跟你比，你比他要好太多，問題在於我。我喜歡一個人的時候，太容易忘記自己了。」

「而且你好得讓我害怕。」你輕笑，「從個性、外表到所有的一切，都像是我做夢夢出來的人。」

「我沒那麼好。」他悶悶地說：「我現在就想直接叫搬家公司把你的東西送過來，不讓你回去。」

你忍俊不禁，拍拍他的頭。

「我們每天晚上視訊。」

安靜許久，他終於說了聲「好」，緊抱著你躺倒在床上。

「這樣我晚上會想你的。」他輕聲說。

「嗯。」你說：「我也會。」


	7. Chapter 7

今天下午，單堯非陪著你到了西門町。這次你登記到的是真善美前面的空地，你把音箱和麥克風架設好，展開折疊椅讓單堯非坐下，先試了幾個音。

「等一下你如果覺得無聊，可以四處逛一逛。」

「不會無聊。」他頓了幾秒，「我幫你收錢。」

你笑了聲，「好。」

因為是暑假，即使是平日人也不少。你一貫先從自己最熟悉的幾首歌開始，幫助自己的手指和嗓子暖機。往常你會習慣性閉上眼睛，但這次你只是低著頭，不時看向單堯非，他總會給你一個鼓勵的笑容，無聲地替你拍手，像是你一個人的啦啦隊。

你抿著笑，接著唱了首情歌。

不知不覺周遭也圍起了三三兩兩的聽眾，還有人拿著手機在拍你。一開始你還會下意識閃躲鏡頭，但現在你已經習慣了，很多人照相錄影也不是要發到網路上，只是不拍白不拍。反正有沒有鏡頭，你在公眾場合唱歌的時候都一樣緊張。

「……謝謝。」

你鞠了個躬，一一感謝上前投錢的人。單堯非把水瓶遞給你，如同先前說的替你收錢。

「啊，你不是那個……海豹！節目裡那個穿海豹裝的！」

說話的是個年輕的男孩子，他看看你，再看看單堯非，誇張地捧著胸口。

「不會吧，你們在一起了？我站錯陣營了？」

你咯咯笑出聲，「你是《尋愛》的觀眾？」

「對啊，我剛剛聽你唱歌覺得滿好聽的，就停下來看了一下，沒想到看到了電視上的人。」他苦著臉，「你跟謝文彥真的沒在一起啊？你們一起做任務的氣氛這麼好，我還跟我朋友打賭你們之後一定會配對。」

「謝文彥和──」

你在單堯非能進一步暴雷之前摀住他的嘴，對那名觀眾笑了笑，「我和文彥只是朋友喔。」

「真的？」他問，「有沒有機會三──」

「咳，沒有。」你親了下單堯非的太陽穴，雖然他嘴巴被你摀著，但不用他說話你都能聞到醋味。

「喔，不好意思啊。」觀眾訕笑，「哎，我得打個電話給我朋友，她是支持你們這一派的，要是知道你們真的變成情侶了肯定很開心。」

說著他就跑到旁邊打電話了。你揉揉單堯非的頭髮，和他交換了一個淺吻。

你又唱了幾首歌，之後看到剛才那名觀眾回來了，身邊帶著個和他年紀相仿的女孩子。女孩的眼睛亮亮的，一臉激動地看著你和單堯非，懷裡抱著一本小冊子。

等你歌唱完，女孩走上前遞出一支筆，「可以麻煩你們簽名嗎？」

「我們？」你指著自己和單堯非。

女孩立刻點頭，「我看到酒會那邊的時候就覺得你們很搭，你們真的在一起了我好開心！」

你還是第一次遇到有陌生人這麼關心你的感情狀態。

「我本來就有在聽你的歌，覺得你一定是個很可愛的人。」女孩繼續說：「看了節目就覺得你果然很可愛，可愛的人就要配可愛的人。」

你笑出聲，「謝謝，我也覺得他很可愛。」

「那可以請你們幫我簽名嗎？」她把懷裡的小冊子攤開。單堯非自動自發地接過冊子，讓你用他的掌心當桌子簽名，之後他接過筆，在你的簽名旁邊簽下自己的名字，還畫了個小天使和海豹牽手的塗鴉。

他把冊子闔上，你這才發現封面上畫著一個高大的男人和一個穿著海豹裝的青年，是日本漫畫的風格。

「這個……是我們？」

「你竟然拿這個給他們簽名？？」剛才的男觀眾說。

「這麼難得的機會！」女孩說：「你知道喜歡的 CP 真的在一起了有多難得嗎？？還可以讓本人幫我簽名！」

「你就不怕他們不高興──呃。」

作為一個長年混跡網路的人，你多少知道同人是怎麼一回事。有人會畫你和堯非的故事你有點驚訝，但也並不反感。單堯非倒是興致勃勃地開始翻閱起來，還指著跨頁中被告白之後羞紅了臉的大頭說：「這張畫得很像你。」

「呃，你們不介意就好。」男觀眾搔搔頭。

女孩喜孜孜地湊過來，「你覺得像嗎？哇啊啊，我的人生圓滿了！」

「嗯，鼻子跟眼睛的形狀稍微調整一下會更像。」單堯非翻到剛剛你們簽名的頁面，「我畫一下？」

「等等等等，你畫在這個空白頁。」女孩連忙說：「那個小圖也是你畫的？好可愛啊。」

單堯非點點頭，簡單幾筆勾勒出你的輪廓，大概是考慮到女孩的畫風，所以走的也是插畫的風格。

「他的眼睛比較細長，笑起來會這樣下彎。鼻子很挺，但鼻頭有一點上翹，形狀也比較圓。」

他笑了聲，「他說話的時候鼻頭會動，很可愛。」

你有點惱羞地戳了下他的腰，但看著他的笑容，你也下意識跟著笑了起來。

雖然女孩看起來很有和你們繼續交流的意思，但她的朋友把他拉走了，向你們道歉佔用了這麼多時間。你揮手和他們道別，邊笑邊搖頭。

「沒想到會遇到這樣的觀眾。」

單堯非點點頭，「她很有眼光。」

你噴笑，回到麥架前繼續唱歌。

雖然你唱歌時他也是靜靜地聽，但他的陪伴讓你的心安定不少，就算只是遞水也讓你覺得溫暖。你感覺自己放開了一點，還可以稍微和周遭的聽眾互動一下。

「對，大部分是我自己的歌。」

「也會擔心不捧場的問題，但唱翻唱沒人聽跟唱自己的歌沒人聽，我寧可選擇後者。」

「謝謝你喜歡。」

到了傍晚，你也準備要收場了，先和聽眾道謝之後開始收拾東西。

「不好意思，請問可以耽誤兩位一點時間嗎？」

你抬頭一看，是個拿著麥克風的女人，上頭掛著電視台的牌子，她的身後還跟著個攝影師。

「我們在做一個介紹台灣街頭藝人生活的節目，能不能給我們五分鐘的時間，做個簡短的訪談呢？」

你有點驚訝，你以前總覺得這種隨機採訪只會發生在別人身上，沒想到這次輪到了你。

「啊，好。」你抓抓頭，「請問。」

記者指指單堯非，「那位是你的搭檔嗎？他要不要也一起採訪？」

你連忙搖頭，「他是我男朋友，今天只是來陪我的。」

話一說出口你就臉紅了，這還是你第一次在別人面前說單堯非是你的男朋友，而且還是對著記者說。

好在對方看起來並不反感。

「啊，抱歉誤會了。」她笑了笑，「可以請問你是什麼時候開始在街頭表演的呢？」

「大學的時候，我一開始比較常在新北市出沒。」

「當初為什麼會想當街頭藝人？有什麼契機嗎？」

你想了想，「覺得在網路上沒有迴響很寂寞，就想在街頭唱自己的歌，就算沒有人停下來，但至少有人聽到，我也覺得夠了。」

你頓了下，「還有就是賺錢。」

似乎是沒有預料到你會補上一句一點也不浪漫的答案，記者愣了幾秒才繼續說：「這是你的正職嗎？」

你笑了，「不是喔，至少不是唯一的收入來源，不然我就要去睡公園啦。雖然生意好的時候半天可以賺好幾千塊，但慘淡的時候可能一整天就幾百塊，我通常同時會有很多份兼職跟打工。」

「看來你也過得很辛苦啊。」記者點點頭，「但你現在還是在街頭表演，一定是因為有所收穫吧？」

「有人因為在街頭認識我，事後上網找我的歌來聽，這大概就是最大的收穫了。」你靦腆地說：「雖然不多，但我也是有粉絲的人了。」

單堯非在這個時候舉起寫著你 StreetVoice 暱稱和網址 QR code 的牌子，你揮手示意他放下，這樣硬打廣告也太羞恥了。

記者悶笑，招呼攝影師好好拍你的牌子，「我們會在節目發佈時附上連結的，希望有更多人能夠發現你這個歌手。」

「謝謝。」你小聲說，在記者轉身離開之後狀了下單堯非的肩膀。他順勢摟住你的腰，替你抬起音箱和麥架，折疊椅背在肩上。

「今天辛苦了。」他說：「你唱得很好。」

你蹭了下他的肩膀，「謝謝你陪我曬了一天的太陽，晚上請你吃好吃的！」

「吃外面？」

「嗯，我家附近的一間小店，不是什麼高級的餐廳，但 CP 值很高，我想犒賞自己的時候就會去那裡。」

「那……」他遲疑了一下，「吃完之後我們就要分開了？」

你噗哧一笑，轉身抱住他的腰，抬頭親他的下巴。

「怎麼說得好像我們不會再見面了一樣，只是分開過夜，明天早上就見面了。」

單堯非應了聲，表情還是有點不開心，「那你現在先好好抱我。」

他這樣撒嬌你真有點承受不住。

*

你們先回你家放了東西，之後到附近巷口中的一家餐廳。老闆一看見你就和你打了招呼，你在這裡也住了兩三年了，每個月至少都會來光顧一次，有陣子甚至每個星期都會來一兩次，也就自然而然和老闆熟稔起來。

「楷欣，今天也是老樣──」她頓了頓，眼角瞇起幾道皺褶，「啊，你今天帶著朋友啊。」

「嗯，這是我男朋友。」

說過一次再說第二次也沒那麼難了，你雖然不知道她對同志的態度如何，但也不想說單堯非是你的「朋友」。

「這樣啊。」她頓了下，表情有點不自然，但她沒有再說什麼，只是領著你到兩人座，把菜單交給你。

單堯非拉起你的手，一臉欲言又止。

你放下菜單，「怎麼了？」

「兩次了。」他說：「今天你直接和別人說我是你的男朋友兩次了。」

「嗯。」你做出凶狠的表情，「難道你不是？」

「不是這個意思。」他笑了聲，「我很開心，也很佩服你。」

「也沒什麼好佩服的，我只是不想把這種事情當成不能提的秘密。」你搔搔頭，「如果有人不能接受那也沒辦法。」

「要是剛才不讓你進店裡呢？」

你笑了聲，「不會啦，這都什麼年代了，頂多就是態度變得生疏一點吧。」

你一語成讖，平時會特意找你聊天的老闆今天連桌邊都沒有來，也沒有找藉口拿小菜給你吃，點餐上菜都是別人過來。大概是感受你的情緒，單堯非一直努力幫你夾菜倒茶，你需要紙巾他也都自告奮勇地起身替你抽，讓你忍不住想笑。

「我沒事啦。」

「你不開心。」

你把拇指和食指捏在一起，「就一點點而已，就這麼一點不開心。」

老闆本來也沒有義務對你多熱情，起碼她沒有用異樣的眼光看你，也沒有嘗試勸你什麼。店裡的東西依舊和你胃口，價位又不高，你沒有什麼好不滿足的。

只是有一點點失望。

結完帳，單堯非陪著你走回家。你們走得很慢、很慢，他明明是個腳這樣長的人，現在走路步伐卻特別小，而且離你家越近就走得越慢。

你完全沒有催促他的意思。

走到公寓大門的時候他說送你上電梯，電梯來了之後他說送你到家門，站在家門口的時候他說等你進去他再離開。他這樣依依不捨的樣子，讓你也覺得捨不得了，告別吻親了一次又一次。

明明只是分開一個晚上，明明你們上星期一開始也是回到各自的家。

沒有他在，你狹窄的套房看起來空曠了許多。你坐在床尾發了會呆，一時之間有點不知道自己該做什麼。

說起來你已經好一陣子沒有靜下來整理手機裡零碎的錄音了。你坐在書桌邊，戴上耳機，一邊聽你哼唱的聲音，一邊寫著筆記，精神卻有點難以集中，總覺得少了些什麼。畢竟在單堯非家裡，你總是能從眼角餘光看見他，或是聽見他的聲音。

想了想，你從櫃子裡拿出你之前穿過的布偶裝，擺在你身邊。

從這裡到單堯非家至少也要半個小時以上的時間，你每三到五分鐘就忍不住看一次手機的時間，也無數次確認你的手機沒有開靜音，以免等一下漏接他的電話。

二十分鐘了，堯非要到家了嗎？

要半個小時了，不知道他現在是不是在走路。

要打過來了嗎？

電話鈴聲一響，你就立刻接了起來，你從來不知道自己反射竟然可以這麼快。

「喂，堯非。」

「我不是堯非。」

「喔，是白白啊。」

你忍不住失望。

「喂，你這反應什麼意思？在等堯非的電話也不用這樣吧？」

你輕哼了聲，「您有何貴幹？沒事我掛了。」

「沒事就不能打給你？我好不容易出關了──」

「出來了？」你連忙問，「你脫單啦？」

「呿，你剛才還想掛我電話，我為什麼要告訴你？」

你和他好說歹說，終於讓他不記小人過，和你說起他的狀況。

「我們也不算是正式交往了，就是覺得在節目外比較能真的好好相處，如果合得來就在一起，合不來……就只好跟節目組說抱歉了。」

「你們今天都做了什麼啊？」你問，「你打給我是想說什麼？」

「我在安排接下來和廷生的約會，你……跟堯非要不要一起？」

你眨眨眼，認真懷疑你的手機是不是鬧鬼了。

「你要和我們一起約會？Double Date？」

驚訝之下你不知怎麼地烙了英文。

「我這不是怕我冷場嗎？我也想趁著這個星期和你跟堯非見一面，乾脆約你們出來，一石二鳥。」

「哦……」你眼珠子轉了圈，突然有了個想法，「你們決定要去哪了嗎？如果還沒，我們去之前節目組去的那個遊樂園怎麼樣？」

白蒔陽腦袋一向轉得快，你這麼說，他立刻就明白為什麼了。

「好，星期三你們有空嗎？」

「有。」

你們十分有效率地敲定了時間地點，然後白蒔陽開始糾結起約會計畫的問題。他需不需要先規劃遊園路線？能不能牽手？要不要準備什麼？

他對於戀愛真的是充滿夢幻的想像。

雖然他的少男情懷很有趣，但你還在等堯非的電話，所以你狠心打斷了他的碎碎念，要他先自己想想，遇到解決不了的問題再問你。

搞得好像你經驗多豐富一樣，其實這也不過是你第二次認真地喜歡上誰，第一次談真正的戀愛。

掛斷電話之後你連忙查看自己的訊息，單堯非五分鐘前到家，三分鐘前問你是不是在忙，還發了張海豹在哭的貼圖。

「堯非！抱歉，剛剛白白打給我，你已經到家了？」

「嗯，我想看你。」

你打開視訊鏡頭，「我也想看你。」

螢幕上突然出現他的特寫，近得讓你可以清楚看見他額頭上的汗珠。他像是被自己給嚇到了，連忙和鏡頭拉開距離，你咯咯笑了起來。

「沒關係，我們堯非大特寫也好看。」

畫面中的他延遲了一瞬，之後露出好看的笑容。

「蒔陽打給你做什麼？」

「他啊，想跟我們四人約會。」你笑了聲，「星期三白天，地點暫時保密，到時候給你個驚喜。」

你和他說起白蒔陽純潔又夢幻的戀愛觀，一時之間有點感嘆。「雖然我們同年，」你說：「但跟他比起來我真是肉慾。」

單堯非若有所思地「嗯」了聲，「你喜歡那樣嗎？我原本也是想要按部就班地追求你，不過……」

他不好意思地低下頭，「我看到你就忍不住。」

說真的，你和他半斤八兩。就算他沒有先吻你，先點出他對你的慾望，你大概也會在不久之後對他出手。

「那樣我不就要少碰你幾個星期了？」你開玩笑地說：「我覺得這樣就很好。我喜歡你的人，也喜歡你的身體。」

還有他的二十公分，你在心裡默默補上。

你們又聊了幾句，他從客廳走到房間，把大大的娃娃擺在上星期你和他同床時睡的那一邊。你心裡又軟又酸澀，今天晚上你大概也得抱著什麼東西睡，早知道剛剛就該跟他要件衣服或外套。

他坐在床腳，打了個大大的噴嚏。你注意到他身上淺淺的汗漬，鼻子無意識抽動了下。

「你都流汗了，去洗澡吧，小心感冒。」你說：「我也去沖個澡。」

「啊，那……要掛斷嗎？」

「呃，不掛嗎？」

「還不想掛。」他說：「你平時沖澡也會把手機帶進浴室，今晚也一樣好不好？」

你怎麼能說不好呢？

你走進浴室，把手機架在洗手台的架子上，他則是擺在浴缸邊緣。你看著螢幕，等著他脫衣服，結果他也抓著衣角等待著。

你噗哧笑出聲，「一二三一起脫？」

你們沒有傻到真的數數，只是看著螢幕中的彼此脫衣服。他脫下上衣時腹部和腰部肌肉的變化讓你看得著迷不已，脫下褲子的時候你則是下意識吞了吞口水。

不行，楷欣，這樣太不像話了。

唉，嘴巴寂寞。

你在淋浴間沖澡的時候他得透過玻璃看著你，你想像了一下，大概只有驚悚片的效果，沒有色情片的刺激。你則是看著心血來潮在浴缸裡泡澡的他，一邊繼續和他說著話。

「話說回來，你家浴缸真的好大啊。」

你一邊搓揉身體一邊說，因為要讓他聽見而提高的聲音在浴室裡迴盪，你默默希望你的鄰居現在人不在浴室。

也不知道建商當初怎麼想的，讓你們的浴室這樣緊鄰著。

「嗯，這樣我手才不會伸展不開，當初買的時候對方標榜可以躺兩個人。」

如果不是因為他的語氣太過正經，你都要以為他在邀請你了。

等你沖完澡，他還泡在浴缸裡。你隨意擦乾頭髮，浴巾圍在腰上就拿著手機回到房間，在床上坐下。他全身皮膚都帶著薄紅，移動時還會有水珠順著他的胸膛滑落，你看了就覺得燥熱，下意識舔舔嘴唇。

「堯非，你是不是故意誘惑我？」

他頓了頓，「那你被誘惑到了嗎？」

「唔，我還不確定。」你對著手機一笑，「你再試試？」

他用手指把頭髮向後梳，抬起手時帶動了手臂肌肉和胸肌，水珠從他的前額滑落，順著顴骨流下。你嚥了口口水，看著水珠從他的下巴滴在胸膛上，最後隱沒在水中。

「夠嗎？」他低聲問。

你沒有說話，手往自己的胸膛移動。

他的大掌抓住自己的胸肌輕輕揉捏，褐色的乳頭在自己的刺激下硬了起來，你看了真恨不得現在在摸他的人是你。

「我……嗯……」你捏住自己的乳尖，「可惡，手感差太多了。」

他笑了聲，「想摸？」

「還想舔。」你承認，「想在你身上都是汗的時候舔。」

單堯非愣了下，撐著浴缸邊緣站了起來，拿著手機照他剛出水濕淋淋的身體。

「雖然不是汗，」他說：「但看起來應該差不多。」

你發出一陣意味不明的呻吟，全身的血液都往下半身流竄，浴巾很快便被頂了起來。

看得到摸不到的感覺實在太難受了。

「楷欣，也讓我看看你？」

「那個，你等等。」

手機直接撥放的音質實在配不上他的聲音，你戴上耳機，要他再重複一次剛剛的話。

「讓我也看看你吧，楷欣，是不是有反應了？」

彷彿他就在你耳邊低語，你整個人都覺得酥酥麻麻，呼吸急促起來。

把手機立在一邊，你扯開浴巾，握住自己已經興奮地抬起頭的性器，一邊套弄一邊揉捏乳尖。碰觸自己和被他碰的感覺相差太大，你即便閉上眼也無法想像現在身上的手屬於他，但光是知道他現在正看著你也足夠讓你興奮。

「嗯……和我說話，堯非，說什麼都可以。」

他低笑，「念字典也可以？」

比起他的回應，他的笑聲更讓你耳朵發燙。你捏起乳尖轉動、拉扯，舔了下剛才握著性器的手掌，繼續上下套弄，在自己手中抽插著。

「哈……哈啊……」

「楷欣、楷欣。」出水的聲音，然後是微弱的腳步聲，「想碰你，好希望你現在和我在一起。」

你笑出聲，「你誘惑我就是……哈……想讓我後悔晚上跟你分開睡？」

「我……」他頓了頓，「這樣是不是不太好？」

「哈哈，沒關係，我可以理解……嗯──」你從抽屜撈出一瓶潤滑液，直接擠在性器上。微涼的感覺讓你瑟縮了下，也稍微緩和了你的衝動。

「不過我也得以牙還牙一下。」你抬起腿，把鏡頭對著自己的後穴，「唔……這裡也想你了。」

你沾了點潤滑，手指沿著外圍繞圈，指尖不時會陷進你已經迫不及待的穴口。

「楷欣……」

他的聲音染上濃濃的情慾，粗重的氣息像是撒在你耳邊，你呻吟了聲，一次把食指和中指插進體內。

你很少這樣自己擴張，一張一闔的穴口感覺起來確實像是在吸你的手指，體內的軟肉熱情地迎著你進入，你在其中摸索，尋找自己的敏感點。你可以聽到他的喘息，還有微弱的水聲。多加了根手指在體內戳刺，卻覺得體內的空虛感更嚴重了，甬道深處渴望被開拓、被填滿。

你想要他。

「明明才做了兩次，我怎麼就被你養壞了，不夠，不夠深。」

「堯非，讓我看看你。」

他現在赤裸身體躺在床上，臉頰泛著紅暈。畫面中的你則是整張臉都是紅的，一副欲求不滿的模樣。

「看哪？」

「你明明知道。」

他把鏡頭對準他的勃起，你一看到就下意識舔了嘴唇，想舔他，想讓他進來。

「早知道……哈……我就把你買的按摩棒帶來了。」

你現在完全沒有道具可以滿足自己的慾望，只能用手指止飢。雖然你依覺得晚上暫時分開睡是正確的決定，卻也忍不住後悔。

剛才就應該留他下來做一場，之後再讓他回家。

「我想上你。」他低聲說：「想讓你爽到哭。」

這是你第一次從他口中聽見可以說是粗俗的話，你呻吟出聲，手指用力輾摩你體內的敏感點，另一隻手迅速套弄性器。

「繼續──」

「你的身體好溫暖，我不想拔出來。」他一面自慰一面說，低低的喘息透過耳機傳出來，性感得無以復加，「想在你體內待一個晚上，等早上繼續要你。」

「哈啊……！」

你射了出來，穴口緊縮，一陣陣吸吮著你的手指，你毫不克制地隔著電話喊他的名字，乘著高潮的餘韻對他呻吟，手指輕輕刮搔自己敏感的性器，讓他聽見你因為過度敏感而發出的細碎聲音。

「楷欣──」

他用手指抹去自己的精液，在鏡頭前送進自己口中吸吮。

你都不知道自己該訝異還是興奮，或是兩者皆有。

「堯非，你到底是什麼時候學壞的？」

他對著鏡頭笑了。

「我只對你這樣。」

*

「晚安，堯非。」

「晚安，楷欣。」

你把手機放在床頭，看著他因為睡意而柔和的五官，仔細聽他的呼吸聲。

覺得自己有點像個變態，但不這樣你實在有點靜不下心。

也許是因為剛才互相撩撥卻沒得到完全的滿足，你的身體和大腦都處於亢奮的狀態，直到他沉沉睡去，你都感覺不到絲毫睡意。他睡著時微微張開的嘴讓你想親吻，寬鬆睡衣露出的鎖骨和胸膛也吸引著你的目光。

唉，你的性慾什麼時候變得這麼強的？

躺了半天實在睡不著，套房的隔音又不夠好，不能練吉他，你只好戴著耳機上 StreetVoice 聽音樂，按愛心加歌單寫評論，不知不覺就把排行榜前五十名都聽過一輪，評論了至少二三十首歌。

「我來自雲海的另一端……」

你輕哼著告五人的新歌，留下落落長的留言和一串愛心。說起來你也好一陣子沒有上傳過新歌，錄一小段發在 IG 上好了。

你也沒開燈，直接哼了幾段你為堯非寫的旋律。

 **mrhappy.lin** 跨種族巨戀！目前還很粗糙，先讓大家聽聽看 <3

發完之後你把手機放在一邊，試著把自己哄睡，但在床上翻滾半天還是睡不著。

你嘆口氣，乾脆上 IG 去回覆評論。

最後你也不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的，但你醒來的時候腦袋昏昏沉沉，手上還抓著手機。你定睛一看，已經九點多了，你原本和堯非說好九點半會去他加找他的，你現在就算用飛得過去都來不及。

「堯非！」你連忙打給他，「對不起我睡過頭了，昨天沒睡好，唉唷──」

「楷欣？」

你從地上爬起來，揉了揉撞到地板的膝蓋，「沒事，只是摔下床了。」

「你別急。」他好笑地說：「我已經在去你家的路上了，等等帶早餐過去找你。」

你搔搔頭，「你發現我睡過頭啦？」

「嗯，不用在意。」

他的語氣聽起來特別飛揚，讓你有點好奇。

「發生什麼好事了嗎？」

他笑了聲，「看到你在 IG 上發的動態了，你清晨才睡吧？」

你不好意思地應了聲，進浴室處理自己亂七八糟的頭髮，你眼底下的青黑也十分明顯，讓你一瞬間想過自己是不是該遮一下。

不過你也沒有化妝品可用。

等堯非人到了，你下樓去接他。他捧著你的臉，親了下你有點浮腫的眼睛。

「早。」

你揚起笑容，也對他說了聲「早」。

堯非帶了豆漿和蛋餅過來，你展開家裡的折疊桌，和他一起坐在床邊吃早餐。

「那首歌我好像聽你哼過，是在我畫你的時候？」

「嗯，那個時候突然有靈感，而且前一晚我才夢到天使和海豹的愛情故事。」

「啊，所以是跨種族。」他好奇地問：「是什麼樣的夢？」

你一邊吃一邊說故事，好幾次把他逗得笑出聲。

早飯過後，你帶著單堯非在你家附近走走，邊走邊和他介紹。

「夏天的時候這個噴水池有很多小孩子來玩水，我，咳，可能也過來泡過幾次腳。」

「我有一次在這家店前面吐了，也不知道是不是晚餐吃的東西不乾淨，實在對替我善後的店員很不好意思。」

「我沒靈感的時候會來這個公園坐著，靜下來觀察總是能看到很多有趣的事情，像是這附近有對情侶在吵架之後都會來這個公園，一個人坐在長椅的一端，也不說話，就坐到兩個人都氣消了為止，之後再好好談開。也許是有過約定吧，我很喜歡這種兩個人為了維繫感情建立起的習慣。」

「這間咖啡店的老闆聽歌品味很多元，我有時候會過來跟她交流一下，看她最近都聽了什麼新歌，有沒有特別推薦的，她有一次還跟我推薦了 Mr. Happy……不知道她如果看到節目會不會想打我。」

單堯非停下腳步，摸了摸你的頭。

「你很認真在生活。」他說：「真好。」

你有點摸不著頭緒，但他只是捏了下你的耳垂，拉著你繼續走。

午餐你們簡單在麵店解決，之後單堯非說有個驚喜要給你，把你帶回他家。

「你又是替我寫歌又是畫我的肖像畫，怎麼還有驚喜──」

你突然就說不出話了。

說要拿東西進了房門的單堯非走了出來，身上除了一件圍裙之外一絲不掛，你看了就嘴巴發乾。

「你、你怎麼──」

「你說過喜歡我穿圍裙的樣子。」他轉了半個圈，露出結實的臀部和垂在腿間的性器，「昨晚你想做什麼，現在都可以做。」

他這個樣子簡直就是在被迫吃素三年的人面前擺了塊和牛牛排，你根本不可能拒絕，也不想拒絕。

「昨晚我想做的事情可多了。」你走到他面前，把雙手搭在他的胸肌上，「你真的要任我為所欲為？」

單堯非笑了笑，「嗯。」

你把他推到牆邊，嘴唇貼上他的喉結吸吮，雙手隔著圍裙揉捏他的胸部。手下的布料意外地薄，你甚至可以感覺到他的體溫，還有他肌肉的線條。

「這個圍裙……是廚房用的？」

單堯非給了你一個疑惑的眼神。

「好薄。」你低頭舔過他的乳頭，「還不防水。」

你隔著布料含住他的乳頭，舌頭抵著他的乳尖推。他低吟出聲，抱著你的後腦把你拉近了點。

你從善如流地舔得更加賣力，手隔著圍裙撫摸他的下體，沒多久就讓他撐起了帳篷，還在布料上留下濕潤的痕跡。你捏住他的勃起，身體貼了上去，讓他抵著你的下腹摩擦。

「昨天睡得怎麼樣？」你問，「我看你很快就睡著了。」

「覺得懷裡有點空。」他頓了頓，不情願地承認，「但我還是睡得很好。」

你笑出聲，從你認識他以來他一直都很好睡，除了剛醒來會有點不清醒之外，是個很習慣早睡早起的人。

「看來你的身體一點也不想我。」

作為反駁，他挺動下身讓你感覺他想你的證據。

你笑了聲，把圍裙掀起來，露出他高高揚起的性器，被圈住的時候還彈了一下，像是期待著你的觸碰。

你鑽進他圍裙之下，跪著舔了下他的龜頭。

「哈啊……楷欣……」

圍裙遮住了大半燈光，你只能隱約看見他的輪廓和肌肉線條。你抱著他的腰親吻他的下腹，吸吮他接近他陰莖根部的部位，然後是他的大腿內側，但刻意冷落了他的性器。

「楷欣，拜託……」

你把他一邊的囊袋含進口中，小心翼翼地避開牙齒，用舌頭輕柔地按壓，他的皮肉縮了下，含在嘴裡有種奇妙的感覺。

你改含住他另一邊的囊袋輕輕吸吮，他抓著你的肩膀抽氣。

「楷欣──」

你終於扶著他脹紅的陰莖，從根部一路舔到了頂端。

「哈啊──」他的手一瞬間收緊，但很快便放了開來，像是他怕會把你抓疼。

圍裙底下的你笑了笑，圈著他的性器含住他的龜頭，用舌頭勾畫每一處凸起和凹陷。舌尖一挑過他的鈴口，便有些許黏滑的體液滲了出來，他的陰莖再度跳動了下。

罩在你頭上的布料像是把他的熱度和氣味都困在圍裙之下，讓你更加意亂情迷。你閉著眼，投入地吞吐他火熱的性器，讓他抵著你的上顎，用舌頭舔弄他的下緣。

「楷欣，我會──」

你退了開來。

他欲求不滿的陰莖往你的臉頰蹭，但你圈住他的根部，讓他達不到近在咫尺的高潮。你翹起唇角，低聲說：「我還沒舔夠。」

「那、那你還想舔多久？」

「唔，我也不知道耶。」你輕笑，「後悔讓我為所欲為了嗎？」

「……沒有。」

你親了下他的大腿，「乖。」

等他稍微冷卻下來，你再度用舌頭嚐遍他性器的每一吋，把他含在口中感覺他的熱度和重量，也不急著吞進去。他抱著你的頭，像是想把你拉近，但他沒有。

真的好乖，你想，讓你忍不住想欺負他。

你像是在和他的性器接吻一樣輕輕吸吮他的頂端，一路往他的根部移動。他抽氣連連，一次次吐出情動的體液，大腿微微顫抖著。

「不欺負你了。」你說：「這就讓你舒服。」

你把他吞到你能吞進最深的地方。

他發出比平時都要大聲的呻吟，讓你心臟躁動不已。你圈住他的陰莖一面吞吐一面套弄，用嘴唇將他鎖在你口中。

「楷欣、楷欣──」

你把他的手拉到你的後腦勺，無聲示意他動作。

他在你口中抽插起來，也許是因為被你撩撥過頭了，他不像平時那樣能好好控制自己，有時插歪了，有時插深了，節奏無法抑制地快了起來，第一次可以說是真的在幹你的嘴，讓你口水流得整個下巴都是，嘴唇被摩擦得痠麻。

但你只是更加熱切地呻吟，身體躁動不已。

你的口腔飢渴症大概是末期。

閉眼吞嚥著，你不知不覺把他越吞越深，直到你的嘴唇碰到你圈著他根部的手指。你隔著褲子揉捏自己的性器，另一隻手輕碰他的囊袋，直到他因為高潮將至而緊縮，你抓著他的大腿避免他退開，讓他在你嘴中射了出來。

你嚥了下去，細細舔去他陰莖上的鹹澀體液，他敏感地抽了口氣。

好半晌，你只能聽見你和他粗重的呼吸，因為罩在圍裙之下而有些頭暈目眩。他把你拉了起來，溫柔地捧著你的臉查看，拇指按了按你的下唇。

「好紅。」他說，聲音很低、很輕，「喉嚨還好嗎？」

你清清喉嚨，「麥克風測試，一、二、三。嗯，有點啞，但沒事。」

他笑了聲，親了下你的嘴角，然後是你的下巴，你的脖子。

你們一面親吻一面往他的臥室走，眼神鎖在彼此身上而忘了看路，他還不小心踢到了門板。你笑出聲，讓他把你推到床上。

「昨天看我擴張的時候是不是恨不得自己上？」你問，抱著膝蓋抬起雙腿。

他眼神暗下來，跪在床邊，抓著你的大腿舔過你的會陰。

「好可愛。」他低聲說，兩手掰開你的臀肉，靠得越來越近，鼻息都撒在你敏感的穴口上，「已經興奮起來了。」

有力的舌頭鑽進你體內，像是條蛇一樣靈活地舔著你的內壁，甚至還整張嘴貼上你的後穴，吻你一般深吻你下面的嘴。你爽得差點抓不住自己的腿，手指掐進自己的皮肉，呼吸又淺又急促。

「還、還要，再深一點──」

他緊抓著你的臀部，繃緊的舌頭在你體內戳刺，把你舔得又軟又濕。食指和中指在只有口水潤滑的情況下插了進來，你呻吟出聲，雙腳在他脖子後交叉，把他拉向你。

他低笑，一邊用手指抽插一邊舔你。

你急不可耐地扭著下身，拿起放在床頭的潤滑液，往自己手中擠了些就把自己的手指也插進體內，專注於擴張自己的內壁。他的笑聲撒在你的穴口，然後他把自己的手指拔了出來。

你因為空虛感而瞪了他一眼。他把圍裙丟到一旁，在你面前套上保險套，接過潤滑液抹在勃起上。

「我慢慢把你弄開，好不好？」

他把你的手拉出來，性器抵著你一縮一縮的穴口。

「就這樣一點一點進去。」

你嚥了嚥口水，「好。」

被直接撐開的感覺讓你全身痠麻，他退出去、再插進來，十足耐心地用性器打開你的身體。等他整個龜頭進來，你幾乎要停止呼吸，穴口無法控制地收縮著。

「嘶──好緊。」

他小幅度抽插著，讓你慢慢適應他的大小。穴口被反覆摩擦的感覺讓你心癢難耐，你夾住他的腰，把他往你的方向拉。

火熱的性器劈開你的甬道，你弓起身子，幾乎尖叫出聲。

「這麼急？」

「幹我。」你說：「快點。」

他親了下你的耳朵，「遵命。」

突然懸空的感覺讓你嚇得抱住他，身體肌肉跟著縮緊，逼出他一聲呻吟。你像是發現了新大陸，刻意收緊穴口，想聽聽他更多的聲音。

「楷欣，你真是……」

他把你抵在牆邊，像是要把囊袋也塞進去一樣狠狠進入你。

「啊……！」

雙腿緊緊箍著他，腳背像是抽筋一樣弓起。重力讓他進得更深，每次戳刺都刺激著你最深處的敏感點，整個房裡都是肉體撞擊的聲音，還有你越來越拔高的叫聲。

「喜歡你的聲音。」他附在你耳邊說：「喜歡你叫我名字的時候。」

手指觸碰你們交合的地方，「喜歡你的身體，這樣熱情地歡迎我。」

「喜歡你。」他重重地撞了進來，「好喜歡你。」

「堯非、堯非……啊！」

你直接被他給插射了，黏稠的體液撒在你和他的腹部上，隨著他的動作在你們之間滑動。你抱著他的頭吻他，一面吻一面發出細碎的聲音。

「你還沒……要不要我──」

突然有什麼抵在你還吞著他的穴口邊，你被他放倒在床上，因為高潮而癱軟的下身隨著震動微微顫抖。

「堯非……？」

「這樣舒服嗎？」他問，「你這邊很敏感。」

是按摩棒，尺寸不大，大概比你要小一點，被他拿在手中顯得特別迷你。他把按摩棒的頂端抵著你和他相接的地方，刺激著你被撐開而更加敏感的穴口。

「啊、啊……太、太爽了……」

他低笑，再度開始小幅度地抽插著，按摩棒貼著他的陰莖戳著你的穴口，頂端稍微撐開你已經被填滿的身體，然後──

「啊──！」

「楷欣……」

他的聲音帶著驚嘆與情慾，你卻無暇顧及，根本沒有聽見他接下來說的話。好撐，你完全沒想過自己的身體竟然還能吞下其他東西，但你確實把按摩棒也含了進去，他輕輕一推，按摩棒便抵著他的性器進入你體內。

「哈、哈啊，堯非，好滿……感覺、感覺好奇怪……」

「好厲害。」他在你耳邊說，咬住你的耳垂，「你的身體好色情，楷欣。」

按摩棒貼著你的內壁，震動不斷刺激著你的前列腺，他的性器則是在你深處攪動著，戳刺著。你又射了，強烈的快感再度讓你哭了出來，這次淚水流得比之前兩次都要多，你不安地抱緊他，把臉埋進他的脖頸，一邊呻吟一邊喊他的名字。

「別怕。」他溫柔地親了親你的頭髮，「痛嗎？」

你搖搖頭，短時間射了兩次的性器無比敏感，光是夾在你們之間，碰到他結實的肌肉，就讓你忍不住瑟縮。注意到你的反應，他打直上身想避免碰到你的性器，但你又不願意放開抱著他的手。

「我……我怕……」

他在你的太陽穴落下輕吻，「別怕，我從後面抱著你。」

他退了出來，抱著你躺在床上，胸貼著你的背部，從後面把性器送回你體內。你顫抖了下，回頭和他索吻，把他的手拉到你腰上。

他一面愛撫你的身體，一面緩緩挺動下身，每次抽插都會把按摩棒往你的前列腺推，讓你一震顫慄。「別怕。」他溫柔地親吻你的耳朵，下身卻毫不含糊地挺進、抽插，「舒服嗎？」

「舒服……嗚……為什麼會那麼舒服？」

他好笑又憐惜地摸摸你的頭，「怎麼哭成這樣？」

「我、我不知道，就是覺得自己好奇怪……」

「不怪。」他親了下你的眼角，「你最可愛了。」

他把按摩棒拔出來，趁著你穴口劇烈收縮時在你體內快速抽插，含著你的耳朵舔弄。你叫得聲音都啞了，陰莖已經硬不太起來，卻依舊吐著混濁的體液。等他終於低吼著射出來，你已經連一根手指也動不了。

他的喘息落在你皮膚上，雙臂環著你的腰，沒有馬上拔出來，而是懶懶地親吻著你的後頸。

「堯非。」

「嗯。」

「你等等得幫我按摩。」

「好。」

「我們明天還得跟白白和他曖昧對象去遊樂園呢，我總不能坐著輪椅去。」

「遊樂園？」

靠，說漏嘴了。

「……我本來明早才要告訴你。」

他輕笑，「是之前拍節目的遊樂園？」

你不好意思地抓抓頭，「嗯」了聲。他把你抱得更緊了，舔了舔你的脖子。

「你、你不會還想做吧？」

「不是。」他的鼻頭蹭著你的脖子，「我只是開心。」

他帶著你到浴室仔細清理了一番，你擔心地問他你後面有沒有壞掉。他笑了，但也認真地幫你查看過，要你不用擔心，你的那邊看起來依舊很健康。

你也不確定看起來很健康是什麼意思，不過沒受傷也闔得起來就沒事了……吧？

整個下午你就像是個廢人一樣被他抱來抱去，他先是幫你按摩了好一陣子，之後把你放在沙發上，把筆電放在你面前讓你用，他則是去洗床單和被套了，還不忘留一杯蜂蜜水在桌上讓你喝。

「你怎麼那麼貼心呀？」你在他回客廳繼續幫你按摩的時候說，把電腦放到一邊，滾進他懷裡，「你對我太好了。」

他愣了下，「有嗎？」

「嗯，頭低下來。」你攬著他的脖子親了他一下，「這是獎勵。」

他低笑，繼續任勞任怨地幫你按摩。

*

「你真的要回家？」

「嗯。」

他看起來可憐巴巴的，讓你一陣心軟，但你沒有因此改變心意。

「是不是……」他抿起唇，「是不是因為我故意想把你留下來，讓你不開心了？」

你踮起腳，抱著他的頭一陣搓揉，「亂想什麼？我為什麼要不開心？只是說好了讓我適應正常的生活，我平時總不可能一直住在你這裡。」

如果他有狗耳朵，現在大概就已經垂下來了。你把他拉下來抱進你懷裡，親了下他的髮頂。

「明天一早就會見到面了，要一起去遊樂園，不開心嗎？」

「開心。」雖然他是這麼說，但嘴角卻依舊維持著下彎的弧度。

如果他再說一次希望你留下來，你大概就會很沒出息地妥協了。你只好先一步退出門外，對他揮揮手。

「我回去就打給你。」

「……嗯。」

你倒退著走向電梯，他也一路目送你離開。你再度覺得自己真是罪惡深重，竟然為了保持自己的冷靜而讓他失望。沉迷戀愛就沉迷戀愛吧，難不成他還會欺騙你感情嗎？

只是你如果多留一晚，就會有第二、第三個晚上，然後你就真的離不開了，你還是不想這麼快就糊里糊塗地和他開始同居。要同居，也得等你們交往一陣子之後，正式問他願不願意和你長居在一起，磨合幾年之後再考慮結婚的事情……

咳，想遠了。

總之第一次認真戀愛，你還是想要走穩一點，希望他能和你走到最後。

到家之後你收到白蒔陽和你確認時間的訊息，你和他約好十點在遊樂園大門口見面，你真的是好期待單堯非站在白蒔陽他曖昧對象旁邊會是什麼樣子，那可是整整四十公分的身高差距……不知道白蒔陽在約你們之前有沒有考慮過這點。

你打開衣櫥開始挑選明天要穿的衣服，既然是要去遊樂園，還是輕便一點比較好，但你想想白蒔陽那個個性，明天肯定會刻意用心打扮，你不是去跟他搶鋒頭的，但總不能穿太隨便。

等等問單堯非明天要穿什麼吧？你可以和他搭配一下。

「喂，堯非，我到家了。」

你擺了幾件上衣在床上，你自己買的衣服都是上頭印著古怪或好笑圖樣的 T 恤，你媽倒是買了些比較正式的上衣給你。

「嗯？」你聽著他背景的雜音，「你出門了？」

「我……」他欲言又止，「你聽了不要生氣好不好？」

「嗯？我為什麼要生氣？」

他又安靜了幾秒，「我在你家樓下。」

「你在──我靠！」

你剛才一時驚訝，不小心踢到了床腳，你在床邊坐下，揉揉發紅的小趾。

「楷欣？」

「不是罵你，我剛剛踢到東西。」你單腳跳到門邊，「你在我家樓下？到多久了？」

「……十分鐘？」

你也才剛到家沒多久。

你連忙拿了鑰匙就穿鞋往外走，「你開車來的？剛剛怎麼不叫我？」

「在想要怎麼跟你解釋。」

這個回答真是讓你哭笑不得，你趕緊下樓梯，「我去接你。」

他說了聲「好」，幾秒後補上一句，「你沒生氣？」

「沒有。」你加快腳步，沒多久就到了一樓。他就站在大門外，像是做錯事的孩子一樣垂著頭，明明身高一九三，看起來卻一點高個子的氣勢都沒有。

你開門把他拉了進來，「怎麼來了？還在外面傻站了這麼久。」

「你不想在我那過夜。」他低著頭說：「那你願意收留我一晚嗎？」

你失笑，伸手捏住他的臉。

他都大老遠跑來找你了，你哪忍心把他趕走？你領著他回到家裡，抽了幾張衛生紙替他擦汗。「坐吧。」你指著沙發床，「要不要喝冰水？還是溫的？」

「溫水就好。」他沒有坐下，而是站在床邊看著你的衣服，「明天要穿的？」

你把水遞給他，「嗯，我原本還想問你明天穿什麼，結果你人直接衝過來了。」

你笑著搖搖頭，「單堯非小朋友今年幾歲啦？」

他拉著你的手，輕輕捏了下。

「楷欣，這也是我第一段認真的感情。」

「……啊。」

你突然恍然大悟，雖然他大了你八歲，在許多事情上也比你有經驗，但在感情上，他和你一樣是新手。

「不安嗎？」你問。

他搖搖頭，之後又點點頭。

「我現在就想黏著你。」他低聲說：「又怕你覺得我太黏人。」

「我也很黏人啊。」你放軟語調，「所以才要學著獨立一點，之後才可以心安理得地黏你。」

他想了想，點點頭。

「今晚是特殊情況，睡在一起沒關係。」

你噗哧一笑，「因為我們白天那個了？」

「做了之後黏人很正常。」他說：「而且我擔心你不舒服。」

他這麼說好像也沒什麼不對。

你彎著眼睛親了親他的嘴角，把他趕去浴室洗澡。這麼大一個人，讓你的浴室顯得更小了，但他絲毫沒有表現出介意的樣子，快速地沖了澡，把浴室讓給你用。

「楷欣。」

你洗完澡，正打算刷牙，他突然湊了過來，跟你肩碰著肩。

「想一起刷？」

他點點頭，接過你的牙刷幫你擠牙膏。

你笑瞇了眼，他真的很喜歡這種居家的小事情，一起刷個牙也這麼開心。

沙發床不算太小，但你沒有多餘的枕頭，只好委屈他睡抱枕（你原本要把自己的枕頭給他睡，但他不願意），棉被倒是有多一條，但他說不需要，畢竟你們都要抱著睡，一條足夠了。

你們面對面躺得很近，他的手搭在你腰上，腿和你的纏在一起，雙眼滿足地瞇起。你撥開他的頭髮，湊上前親了下他的額頭。

「晚安，堯非。」

他眨眨明亮的眼睛，「晚安。」

你關了燈，把他拉進你懷裡。


	8. Chapter 8

**星期三**

「楷欣！」

白蒔陽今天的打扮大概可以用孔雀開屏來形容，倒不是多花俏，但看起來明顯精心打扮過，配上他那張臉，簡直回頭率百分之九十九。

他的身邊站著一個嬌小又長著一張娃娃臉的男孩子，要說他未成年你也信，他們兩個看起來就像是高中生小情侶。

「白白。」你說：「我第一次覺得你這麼高大。」

他瞪了你一眼。

娃娃臉男孩叫夏廷生，比白蒔陽大一歲（你聽到的時候也很驚訝）。他看見單堯非的時候露出了驚詫的表情，抬頭愣愣地盯著單堯非，看得你都替他覺得脖子痠。

「你好。」你對他露出友善的笑容，「我是楷欣，這是我男朋友單堯非。」

單堯非先是開心地看了你一眼，之後對夏廷生點點頭，「很高興見到你。」

「陽陽有和我說過你們的事情。」夏廷生說：「請多指教。」

陽陽是什麼可愛的稱呼，簡直和單堯非的欣欣是同一個系列的。

雖然你們很多人都叫白蒔陽白白。

「廷生，聽說你很早就開始追求蒔陽啦？」你問，「可以問你喜歡他什麼地方嗎？」

「你這是在採訪他嗎？」白蒔陽吐槽。

夏廷生想了想，用十分正經的語氣說：「我不喜歡太高的人。」

你非常失敗地用咳嗽掩飾笑聲，單堯非的肩膀也抖了下。

「嗯，也好，這樣接吻比較方便。」

白蒔陽臉紅了，「我們都還沒──你別亂說，我們連手都沒牽過幾次。」

他實在純情得不像是這個世紀的人。

夏廷生倒是大大方方地牽起了白蒔陽的手，在白蒔陽害羞地低下頭時笑著甩了甩。

「像不像放學一起回家的小朋友？」他開玩笑地問，成功地讓白蒔陽放鬆下來。

時間還早，人還不算太多。你們依照白蒔陽規劃的路線往海盜船的方向走（沒錯，他為今天列了詳細的時間表，還特意查了平日每個設施大概需要排多久的隊伍），你看著在空中甩動的設施，沒上去就開始暈了。

「我就不搭了。」你說：「我很容易頭暈，搭了之後整天就不用玩了。」

單堯非立刻說：「那我陪你。」

「不用啦，你不是滿喜歡搭這些東西的嗎？」你拿出手機拍了張他的照片，「等你下來的時候我再拍一張，看看你有沒有什麼變化。來，包包給我。」

你站在家屬區看著他們上海盜船，即使是在這個距離，你依舊可以從身高和體型看出單堯非在哪裡。

海盜船擺動了幾圈，你看著都覺得有點暈眩，胃部因為記憶中的失重感而下沉。你移開視線，等著設施停下來好替他們拍照。

一個帶著小孩的媽媽和你對上視線，你們交換了一個禮貌性的笑容。

然後小小的身體突然抱住你的小腿。

「小文！」年輕媽媽把孩子拉開，「抱歉啊，我家兒子比較皮一點。」

「沒關係。」你蹲下來和男孩視線齊平，他的眼睛黑黑亮亮的，被媽媽抱著還是伸長手想摸你。

「你好，很高興認識你。」

「哥哥！你好漂亮！」

你咧起嘴，「不是帥？」

男孩想了想，「叔叔才帥，你是漂亮。」

「小文──」

你抬頭看了他的媽媽一眼，「沒關係的，我也覺得自己長得很漂亮，你兒子很有眼光。」

他媽媽掩嘴笑了聲，跟著蹲下來抱住自家兒子。

「小文以後不能亂抱陌生人，知道嗎？」她摸摸兒子的腦袋，「就算哥哥不是壞人，這樣也不禮貌。」

「為什麼不禮貌？」

「像你們班那個女孩子上次不是親你的臉，你不就不開心了一整天？你亂抱別人也是一樣的。」

小小的腦袋點了點，你莞爾，拍拍膝蓋站了起來。

「啊，海盜船停下來了。」你拿出手機，「你們也要去找人嗎？」

年輕媽媽牽起男孩的手，「嗯，我已經看到人了。」

你也看到了鶴立雞群的單堯非，他身邊的白蒔陽和夏廷生則是隱沒在人群之中。你舉起手機對準他們，對單堯非揮了揮手。

「你朋友好高啊。」她說：「我第一次看到比我男朋友高的人。」

你在人群中看了看，發現了一個抱著孩子的高大男性。如果這就是小文口中的叔叔，那確實是很帥沒錯。

雖然在你心裡還是堯非比較帥。

「那是你男朋友？」她突然問，「啊，抱歉，這樣有點唐突了。」

你搖搖頭，「沒關係，怎麼看出來的？」

她雙眼彎彎，「你看到他的時候表情都不一樣了。」

你笑得很開心。

和母子檔道別，你迎上脫離人潮的單堯非等人。單堯非臉色一點也沒有變化，白蒔陽則是靠在夏廷生身上，緊抓著他的手。

「白白──蒔陽怎麼啦？」

「明明怕高還逞強。」夏廷生捏捏他的手，股著腮幫子說出和他可愛外表不符的話：「我不會因為你勉強自己開心，下次別這樣了。」

「只是我的計畫……」白蒔陽嘀咕。

夏廷生捧著他的臉問：「你計畫到這裡要有什麼進展？」

「牽、牽手。」白蒔陽漲紅了臉，「但你已經牽了。」

「想牽手就說。」夏廷生語氣很認真，「不然──不然……」

白蒔陽偷偷看了他一眼。

「不然我就不理你了。」夏廷生說：「一整天都不跟你說話。」

這是什麼可愛的威脅。

但白蒔陽還真的被威脅到了，趕忙說：「不會了！之後我跟楷欣一起在下面等你們。」

「嗯。」夏廷生露出甜甜的笑容，白蒔陽也傻笑起來，輕輕甩了甩他們牽著的手。

看著這種純純的戀愛莫名讓你覺得羞赧。

你一把抱住單堯非，「啊，我牙疼。」

他愣了愣，「哪裡痛？」

「不是那種牙疼。」你好笑地說：「哎，沒事，只是玩笑話。」

接下來你們到了碰碰車的區域，單堯非原本有點不好意思，覺得自己進去太突兀，但你拉著他上了車，領著他和白蒔陽對撞。畢竟其他車裡大多都是小孩子，你總不能去禍害它們。

白蒔陽一開始還很拘謹，像個跟屁蟲一樣跟在夏廷生旁邊，但被你撞個幾次他就被你激發了好勝心，指揮夏廷生包夾你和單堯非，最後甚至還慫恿其他小孩子圍堵你們。

你們還能怎麼樣呢？當然是任他們撞了。

「不！堯非！」你捧著胸口，讓你和單堯非的車撞在一起，「就算要死，我也要和你死在一起！」

你誇張地倒下，「白惡魔，你會有報應的！」然後你轉向單堯非，對他伸出手，「抱我，堯非！我希望自己生命最後感受到的是你溫暖的懷抱……還有大胸肌。」

白蒔陽大笑，「你別教壞小孩子！」

你躺在單堯非手上，指著白蒔陽回嘴：「你才教壞小孩子！」

大概是覺得你們的反應很好玩，你們一下車就被一群小孩央求著再陪他們玩一次。你應觀眾要求，上演了一場戀人重生向惡魔報仇的戲碼。但也不知道是因為白蒔陽還是比較會煽動人心，還是因為他和夏廷生讓孩子感覺比較親切，最後你和單堯非還是被小孩包夾了。

「你這邪惡的吹笛手！」

「歷史，」白蒔陽說：「是由勝利者書寫的。」

「你這樣還敢說我教壞小孩？」

夏廷生看著白蒔陽的眼睛很亮，你回過頭，單堯非也用溫柔的眼神看著你。

突然有種你和白蒔陽很幼稚的感覺。

都是他害的。

你們接下來又光顧了幾個比較刺激的設施，你和白蒔陽一個容易頭暈，一個恐高，只能在單堯非和夏廷生去玩的時候待在家屬區等人。他抓緊機會諮詢他要如何修正被打亂的計畫，你無奈地要他別想這麼多，他和夏廷生都玩得開心最重要。

「戀愛好難。」白蒔陽嘆口氣，「我怕我做錯事。」

你拍拍他的肩膀，「放鬆，你一個人想這麼多有什麼用？你這樣把他當死人啦？」

白蒔陽安靜了幾秒，「但我還是想在夕陽下搭摩天輪親他。」

你大笑出聲。

午餐時間一到，你們找了個地方坐下，上次來的時候餐點的價格太令你印象深刻，所以你和堯非自己帶了三明治。白蒔陽則是拿出了一個兩層的便當盒，還在椅子上鋪了張野餐墊。

「那個，我廚藝很差，所以這是我朋友幫忙我做的。」白蒔陽垂著頭把便當盒打開，「他說涼了也好吃。」

夏廷生笑得很燦爛，「謝謝你，陽陽。」

白蒔陽整個耳朵都紅了。

一邊吃夏廷生一邊問起白蒔陽這些菜是怎麼做的，白蒔陽雖然廚藝不佳，但腦袋清楚、記憶力也好，能夠詳細敘述出每一個步驟。

「你既然都記得，自己做出來應該不難吧？」你說。

白蒔陽沉痛地搖搖頭，「除非你能給我精確到克的食譜，再告訴我每個步驟火要開多大煮多少分鐘，不然我可以煮一鍋炭出來。」

「好。」夏廷生說：「下次試試看。」

白蒔陽露出抗拒的表情，夏廷生笑了笑。

「你就自己在做化學實驗就好了，不然你先從烤東西開始？應該跟化學比較像。」

說到烘焙就是單堯非的專業了，你驕傲地給白蒔陽看你之前在單堯非的幫助下烤出的蘋果派和酥皮派，順便替單堯非的店打了廣告。

「才認識多久就當自家人幫忙宣傳啦？」白蒔陽揶揄地說。

你一點也沒有不好意思，「因為他值得。」

白蒔陽翻了個白眼，但嘴角帶著笑。

*

吃完午飯，你們一行人到了鬼屋。你看到這成雙成對的遊客就想到上次來這裡發生的事情，雖然你對謝文彥沒有什麼超出友誼的感情，但那天確實過得滿開心的，還遇到了很有趣的人。

單堯非突然抱住你的腰，臉上寫著不開心三個大字，你噗哧一笑，踮腳親他。

「這次來被人嚇嚇。」你說：「堯非大朋友會不會怕？」

單堯非搖搖頭，再點點頭。

「怕，你保護我。」

為了不打擾到白蒔陽和夏廷生培養感情，鬼屋你們分開兩組進入。你攬著有點害怕但佯裝超級害怕的單堯非走，心中實在興不起任何一點恐懼的情緒。

「哦？裡面的布景設置換了。」

你還記得上次來到這裡時，整個場景的設計和一般的鬼屋一樣，主要以黑暗剝奪視覺來讓遊客害怕；但現在，整個空間做成了學校的樣子，入口的走道就像是教室走廊，幾盞燈照亮了一條路，但路的深處是一片彷彿會吞噬人的黑暗。

你饒有興致地查看牆邊的布告欄，上頭貼著印成黑白的學生照片，眉眼被紅色抹去，還有凌亂筆跡書寫的「我恨你」一路蔓延到走廊的另一端。

單堯非抓著你的手稍微收緊了點，你知道他是真的害怕了。

你拉著他往走廊深處走，黑暗中突然一瞬間亮起燈，閃爍瞬間可以看見一個穿著制服的身影。

「楷、楷欣──」

你把他的手拉到你肩上，「別怕。」

越走燈光就越昏暗，他也抱你抱得越緊。為了安撫他你乾脆哼起歌，手一邊在他背上打著節拍。

「我恨你。」虛無縹緲的聲音響起，「我們恨你。」

單堯非僵硬了一下，拉著你加快腳步。

「你明明看見了。」

「你們明明知情。」

「為什麼不插手。」

「我恨你。」

「現在依舊裝作看不見？」

喀噠，雖然暗得看不清楚，但你可以感覺到乾冰的涼，然後單堯非整個人抱了上來，轉了半圈，用身體替你擋住乾冰。

他微弱的顫抖讓你又是窩心又是好笑。

「不怕不怕，我在這呢。」你在黑暗中親了他一下，「謝謝你保護我。」

你們拐了個彎，繼續前進，前方的走道被昏暗的紅光照亮，讓地面染上血一般的顏色。

「啊！」

在你們通過時突然有一隻手從牆面穿了出來，碰到單堯非的肩膀，然後更多的手穿出牆面，以不同的節奏揮舞著。他一把抱住你，眼睛緊緊閉。

「我帶你過去。」你捏捏他的脖子，「別怕，你就當作這是自動洗車的通道就好。」

你似乎聽見了工作人員沒忍住的笑聲。

你帶著閉上眼睛的單堯非通過鬼手通道，到了一個燈光明亮的地方。你眨眨眼，適應周遭的亮度。

「堯非，車洗完了。」你拍拍他的肩膀，「嗯……我們走的距離好像也差不多了，應該快到出口了。」

他鬆了口氣，「那就好。」

忽然間，燈光閃爍了一下，一個穿著制服、皮膚慘白的女學生不知道從哪個暗門出來的，突然出現在你們身邊。

單堯非嚇得都叫不出來了，抓住你的手就跑，女鬼也追了上來。

這鬼也是個短跑健將。

她伸出手往你身上抓，單堯非突然把你抱了起來，一邊發抖一邊往前狂奔。你愣愣地攀在他肩上，對追在你們身後的女鬼揮揮手。

「哈哈、哈哈哈哈！」

女鬼似乎是忍不住笑出了聲，但她的笑聲反而讓單堯非更害怕了，緊抱著你往外跑。出色的腿長很快地就帶著你們脫離了鬼屋，站在出口的工作人員看見你們時還愣了一下。

你在單堯非懷裡笑得樂不可支。

*

白蒔陽和夏廷生出來的時候雙手緊緊扣著，白蒔陽明明個頭比較高，卻硬是把自己拗成一副小鳥依人的模樣。夏廷生一邊湊到他耳畔低語，一邊親他的太陽穴，白蒔陽從臉一路紅到了脖子，不時還會低著頭偷笑。

「還好嗎？」你問，好奇地觀察他們的神色，「他們改裝過後比之前要有氣氛多了。」

「嗯，是滿可怕的。」夏廷生說，語氣卻十分平靜，「陽陽你要不要休息一下？吃點甜的壓壓驚？」

白蒔陽搖搖頭，小聲地說：「你讓我靠一下就好。」

「好。」夏廷生語氣中帶著笑，撥了下他的頭髮，「你不嫌脖子酸就好。」

白蒔陽把臉埋進夏廷生的脖頸邊，十分可疑地吸了口氣，嘴角微微翹起。

你有那麼點懷疑他是真怕還是假怕。

「蒔陽也怕鬼？」你問，給了白蒔陽一個意味深長的表情。

「怕。」他對你使了個眼色，「尤其怕被追。」

你們擠眉弄眼地達成了協議，之後你配合地點點頭，說：「最後被女鬼追確實滿可怕的，堯非都直接抱著我跑了。」

白蒔陽噗哧笑出聲，「咳，這是小孩被困在車裡而腎上腺素分泌的爸爸嗎？」

你想像了一下那個畫面，有點忍俊不禁。

夏廷生原本就對白蒔陽滿溫柔的，但接下來的時間他更是無微不至，說話的語氣都會刻意放軟，手也一直緊緊牽著，不時親白蒔陽幾下。你趁著他不注意給了白蒔陽一個鄙視的眼神，白蒔陽對你做了個鬼臉。

戀愛果然需要一定程度的厚臉皮。

在白蒔陽自告奮勇和單堯非一起去排隊買飲料時，你湊上前和夏廷生說話。你還沒旁側敲擊問出問題，他就開了口。

「我知道他其實沒那麼怕。」

你眨眨眼，「那你還……？」

「他假裝害怕的樣子很可愛。」他彎著眼睛說：「我也喜歡親近他。」

先不論上下，你覺得白蒔陽以後肯定會被吃得死死的。

「廷生……我可以叫你廷生嗎？」你在他點頭之後繼續說：「你當初真的是因為身高喜歡白蒔陽？」

他想了想，「一部分吧，我不喜歡很多身高高的男孩子對我的態度。陽陽從一開始就沒有對我另眼看待，而且──」

夏廷生彎起笑，「他的外表是我喜歡的類型，害羞起來也很可愛。」

你點點頭，「戀愛的開始總是膚淺的。」

他的笑聲很開朗，臉上的笑容讓他看起來反而成熟了幾分，你想你可以理解白蒔陽為什麼會被他吸引。

白蒔陽和單堯非回來之後，你們去了紀念品店。你指著一處階梯，和單堯非說這就是讓你扭到腳的罪魁禍首，白蒔陽還從手機叫出了你和謝文彥偶像劇情節的截圖，湊到夏廷生身邊給他看。

「白白，你還是我朋友嗎？？」

他哼笑，「損友才是真朋友。」

你癟著嘴，拉住單堯非的衣袖，「堯非，你別管這個人的挑撥離間。」

「誰挑撥離間了，這就是事實──」

夏廷生和單堯非再度露出莫名慈祥的表情。

「不然這樣吧。」夏廷生拍了下手，「既然人都在這裡了，你們要不要重演一下當時的姿勢？」

「嗯？不好吧？這樣堯非的衣服會髒──」

但單堯非已經在地上坐了下來，對你張開雙臂。

你還能怎麼樣呢？當然是達成男朋友的心願了。

「楷欣你再靠他近一點。」白蒔陽拿著手機指示，「很好，下巴往下一點。」

「楷欣表情正經一點。」

你可以感覺到周遭拋來奇怪的眼神，你一邊忍笑，一邊趴在單堯非身上，深情地凝視著他，讓白蒔陽蹲在一旁幫你們拍照，夏廷生則是站在更遠的地方拍幕後照。

你在紀念品店買了個毛茸茸的狗耳髮箍戴在單堯非頭上，萌得你化身癡漢不停拍他的照片，不時伸出罪惡的手摸他的假耳朵。單堯非還會乖乖低下頭讓你摸，一點也沒有不耐煩的意思。

你男朋友真的好可愛呀，你花癡地想。

等陽光漸漸把天空染紅，白蒔陽按照計畫帶著你們去了摩天輪，你在你們個別上摩天輪之前對他揮揮拳頭，用唇語說了聲「加油」。

大概只要距離夠遠，不管什麼樣的東西看起來都有它漂亮的地方。你和單堯非面對面坐在兩側，膝蓋抵著膝蓋，從玻璃窗可以鳥瞰整個園區，還有園區依傍著的山陵。不過風景雖好，最終你的目光還是被他給吸引。

橘黃色的陽光打在他的側臉，照亮他的睫毛和高挺的鼻樑，平時就很細軟的頭髮看起來更好摸了。你伸手輕碰他的眼角，然後手捧著他的後腦，指尖穿過他的髮絲。

「這是白白計畫中最重要的部分了。」你說：「他想在摩天輪裡告白、和夏廷生第一次接吻，現在很少有像他這樣純情的人了。」

單堯非圈住你的手腕，把你拉到他腿上，摩天輪的車廂因此晃了一下，你下意識抓緊單堯非的肩膀。

「他不是怕高？」

你悶笑，「是啊，但他說不要往外看就沒問題。」

單堯非讓你們的額頭靠在一起，鼻頭輕蹭你的臉，雙臂圈著你的腰。

「我也想親你。」他說：「我總是好想親你。」

你勾住他的脖子，「情侶嘛，坐摩天輪怎麼可以不接吻？」

這個吻很輕、很舒緩，像是你們有一輩子的時間。接吻時睜開眼睛大概是打破了什麼不成文的規矩，但你突然很想在這個時候看看他，即便他離你近得讓眼睛有點難以聚焦，你還是能看見他帶著笑意的眼角，和在夕陽下更顯溫和的輪廓。

你在他睜開眼睛之前閉上眼，但他在你唇邊低笑了聲，用氣音說：「我發現了。」

「你也可以偷看。」你同樣用氣音說：「我准了。」

你和他同時睜開眼睛，這樣近距離互瞪，他還有點鬥雞眼，你忍不住笑出聲，他也跟著笑了。

笑的時候有點難接吻，但你們沒有就此放棄，繼續貼著對方的嘴，還不小心撞到了牙齒，你大笑起來。

「哈哈哈哈果然不、不睜眼是有道理的哈哈哈──」

你的笑聲最後隱沒在他的吻中，他的拇指蹭著你的臉頰。

「我喜歡你。」他低聲說。

你彎起笑，「我也喜歡你。」

你和他都沒有加深這個吻，但光是雙唇相貼的感覺就讓你感到滿足。他輕輕含著你的下唇，輕輕吸吮，發出微弱的水聲。

「咳，不好意思，兩位先生該下來了。」

你猛然轉過頭，就看見工作人員無奈的表情。

你們大概不是唯一讓她需要出聲打斷的情侶。

你和單堯非一邊道歉一邊跳下車廂，差點就要被帶著再轉一圈。白蒔陽和夏廷生已經在旁邊等著了，你拉著單堯非的手，抹抹自己發燙的臉頰。

「嘖嘖，丟不丟臉？」白蒔陽說。

你看著他比平時要紅的嘴唇，然後是夏廷生被咬破的下唇，輕哼了聲。

「技術這麼差？」

白蒔陽臉紅了，「技術差又怎樣？我以後多練習就好了。」

「那你快點學好啊。」你壞笑，「不然以後人家不讓你親了，每次都得見血。」

「我就是太激動了──」

夏廷生搭著白蒔陽的肩膀，踮起腳親了他一下。

「我們多練習。」

白蒔陽垂著頭，耳朵像是要滴血一樣紅，聲音小得幾乎聽不見。

「說好了。」

從摩天輪下來之後他們的氣氛一直很不錯，白蒔陽雖然不是個個性外放的人，但他今晚明顯興致高昂，還硬是要請你們三個吃晚餐，讓你忍俊不禁。

「等一下還有煙火秀。」白蒔陽說：「要不要留下來看？我知道去哪裡看視野最好，人又不會太多。」

你挑起眉，「你功課真的做得很認真啊，就不怕發生什麼意外？」

「我的計畫又不只一個，我可是畫了一整個樹狀圖。」

「樹狀圖？」你噴笑，「你這是在玩什麼 RPG 嗎？還有不同分支劇情的？」

他聳聳肩，偷瞄了夏廷生一眼，「還好沒用到。」

他所謂視野好的地方是紀念品店二樓的陽台，你們在夜風中看著煙火升空，在黑色布景中炸出絢爛的火光，漫長的破空聲之後一聲「砰」，讓人有種莫名的滿足感。

「其實我一直都不知道大家為什麼那麼喜歡放煙火。」你說：「像是一零一跨年的時候，幾分鐘就可以燒掉幾千萬，每次看到一發炸開就有種啊，一百萬沒了的感覺。」

「……你能不能別在這時候破壞氣氛？」白蒔陽抱怨，「不是很漂亮嗎？」

你歪頭看著單堯非專注的眼神，還有黑眸中反射出的火光。

「也是啦。」

雖然你不是很懂得欣賞煙火的美，但他喜歡似乎也就夠了。

「希望大家尋愛之路都能順利！」你在一道金色的煙火升空時喊。

「這又不是流星。」白蒔陽吐槽，但在下一道煙火炸開之前說：「希望開始交往的大家都能順利！」

「白白不好意思明說，所以我幫他許願他和廷生長長久久！」

「楷欣不敢承認，但我許願他和堯非早生貴子！」

「試過了懷不上。」

「努力一點搞不好就懷了。」

「你生物讀到哪去了，高材生？」

夏廷生咯咯笑了起來，勾著白蒔陽的手臂，頭枕在他肩上。

「希望陽陽之後研究所念得順利。」夏廷生說：「希望我們接下來一個半星期順利。」

「希望明天見楷欣的媽媽順利。」單堯非突然開口，「希望阿姨會喜歡我。」

你噗哧一笑，「會啦！不用緊張。」

「你們已經到這個程度了？」白蒔陽聽起來很驚訝。

「哪種程度？」你笑了聲，「我媽只是想認識他一下。」

煙火秀之後你們慢慢走到遊樂園門口，身邊圍繞著不少情侶檔和小家庭。你和單堯非牽著手，倒是沒有像單堯非上次那樣遇到偏激的人，或是招致異樣的眼光。

「我和堯非要去停車場開車。」你說：「再見啦，之後再約你們出來。」

白蒔陽上前抱了你一下，讓你有點意外。

「怎麼啦？又想哭了？」

他敲了下你的肩膀，「我這是想謝謝你，現在你可以滾了。」

你笑了聲，「晚安，白白，祝你好運。」

他對你揮揮手，和夏廷生一起往公車站的方向走。你則是和單堯非到了停車場，找到他的車。

「今晚，」他頓了頓，「我載你回家之後回我自己的公寓。」

你點點頭，有點為了他的果斷感到意外，但也不是太驚訝。

「我得為明天準備點東西，不回家不行。」他接著說：「不然我也想賴皮繼續住你那裡。」

你好笑地拍拍他的膝蓋，「別花太多時間，等一下我要監督你準時睡覺。」

「我怕我睡不著。」單堯非承認。

「沒關係。」你彎起笑，「我哄你睡。」

*

當晚，你一連唱了好幾首歌才讓他放鬆下來，沉沉睡去。你把手機放在枕頭邊，聽著他穩定的呼吸聲。

「晚安。」你輕聲說，追著他進了夢鄉。


	9. Chapter 9

**星期四**

你看到單堯非的時候就愣住了。

「你怎麼穿成這樣？」

他拉拉袖口，「很奇怪嗎？」

他的身材本來就很好，穿著剪裁得宜的西裝更顯得他肩寬腰窄，一雙腿修長又充滿力量感，原本因為身高回頭率就有七八成的他，這下大概能吸引絕大多數喜歡男人的人的目光。

但是你看看自己身上穿得 T 恤和牛仔褲，有種自己和他身在不同世界的感覺。

事到如今你也不可能叫他回去換衣服，那麼該換裝的就成了你了。你沒有像他一樣穿全套的西裝，但好歹換了件襯衫，讓你們走在一起對比不至於太突兀。

「請進──哦？」

你媽在開門之後同樣愣了好半晌，視線在你和他之間游移。「你們這副打扮，我看了還以為是來提親的，怎麼穿得這麼正式？楷欣除了參加婚禮之外，在我面前就沒穿過襯衫。」

「阿、阿姨您好。」單堯非緊張得同手同腳起來，雙手奉上他事先準備好的禮物，「楷欣說您度數比較深，又要經常用眼，我帶了一些葉黃素給您。」

你媽噗哧笑出聲，「哎，我也就大你九歲，不用『您』來『您』去的，而且這還是我第一次收到別人送我補品呢。」

「啊，我不是──您、你還很年輕，這個小孩都可以吃的，我朋友也有在吃，主要是保養眼睛，預防未來出什問題。」

「好啦，媽，你別鬧他了。」你在單堯非羞窘到爆炸之前把他帶進門，「舅舅在廚房裡嗎？」

「嗯，你去幫他吧。」你媽走到沙發邊對單堯非揮揮手，「來，堯非，我們聊聊。」

單堯非身體一僵，丟給你一個求助的眼神。你拍拍他的背，說：「別擔心，我媽不會吃人。」然後提醒你媽：「他個性很認真的，你不要亂說話，他會當真的。」

你媽擺擺手，「知道啦，去去去，我不會欺負你的小──大男朋友的。」

你最後捏了下單堯非的手，接著到廚房裡去幫忙。林君彥站在瓦斯爐邊心不在焉地攪動鍋裡的東西，不時偷看客廳裡正襟危坐的單堯非。

「老林！要我幫忙什麼嗎？」

林君彥瞥了你一眼，「呿，沒大沒小的，叫舅舅。」

「你以前明明都要我叫你哥哥。」

「那是我小時候不懂事，如果你叫我哥，你媽是你誰啊？」

你媽十七歲的時候就生下你了，她和弟弟又差了八歲，在你小時候，林君彥總是以大哥自居，不願意被你喊舅舅。

「喂，你這次找的對象年紀是不是大了點？只小我一歲而已。」

「我都成年了，差八歲又沒什麼。」你湊上前查看鍋裡的絲瓜排骨湯，旁邊砧板上放著一條還沒處理的花椰菜，「這個我切一切？」

林君彥應了聲，「你讀小學的時候他都大學了。」

「哈哈，你怎麼跟我說一樣的話？」你用手肘撞了他一下，「你自己也交過差你七八歲的女朋友，你這樣是雙重標準。」

他撇撇嘴，「哪能這樣比？我交往對象又不是我外甥。」

「……雖然我知道你想表達什麼，但你這樣說話真的很讓人誤會。」

因為你媽進廚房總會端出黑暗料理，在家裡通常是林君彥掌廚，你當他的助手。即便是你已經搬出家裡的現在，你依舊很快就回到你們之前習慣的合作方式。

「你和他兩個星期前認識的？」

「差不多。」

「什麼時候確定交往的？」

你想了想，「上上星期五？」

「喔。」林君彥停下手上的動作，把湯鍋的蓋子蓋上，「那你們做了嗎？」

你嗆得咳了起來。

「你、你未免也太直接了──」

「擔心什麼，我都替你換過尿布了。」他雙手抱在胸前，看了客廳一眼，「看來是做過了？手腳很快嘛，拍完節目才過了多久而已。」

你垂下頭，其實你們在節目拍攝的時候就做過了，只是沒全壘而已。

「欸。」他八卦地問，「舒服嗎？」

你瞥了他一眼，「你問這個做什麼？你又不是同志。」

「誰說直男就不能對自己的前列腺有興趣了？我就不能讓我女朋友弄我？」

誰家舅舅會這樣和外甥聊這種問題？他還怪你不把他當長輩看，他一直以來都更像是個損友，連你媽都有點把他當孩子養。

「你是真的有興趣？」

他聳聳肩，「我女朋友有興趣，不過我自己試起來總覺得一根手指就差不多了。」

嗯……他這一任女朋友是誰來著？什麼蔓？好像在銀行工作的樣子。你也不知道括約肌舒張的能力和基因有沒有什麼關係，如果有的話，他完全不用擔心撐不開的問題。

「咳，你和你女朋友一起研究吧。」

「你現在不該是肛交大師？」

你差點切到手，「誰是肛交大師了？？林君彥你是想讓我失手割破自己的動脈嗎？？」

「是啊，這樣我姊就只剩我一個繼承人了。」

如果你媽在這又要揪他耳朵罵他了，他就是仗著你們家長不在，才敢這樣亂說話。

你看了眼客廳的狀況，單堯非看起來比剛進門時要放鬆了不少，你媽臉上也帶著笑容，看起來談話進行得很順利。你雖然本來就覺得會是這樣的結果，但還是隱隱鬆了口氣。

「看來你媽滿喜歡他的。」林君彥突然開口，「看，她把零食拿出來分他吃了。」

你媽表示歡迎的方式就和很多台灣人一樣：請對方吃東西。請吃飯是交際的需要，請吃零食代表她確實看對方順眼。

「你呢？」林君彥問，「見過他父母了嗎？」

你搖搖頭，「堯非出櫃的時候跟父母鬧翻了，現在沒有在連絡。」

林君彥挑起眉，沒有深究，而是說：「你確定他對你是認真的就好，別像你之前那個同學，一點擔當都沒有。」

你好笑地看了他一眼，「不認真哪會來我們家？你不知道他來之前有多緊張。」

等你們開始把飯菜端出去，你媽也終於放單堯非回你身邊。你偷偷勾住他的小指，無聲詢問他的狀況。

他捏了下你的手，眼睛因為笑容微彎。

一開始吃飯，你就成了三雙筷子的集火點。你媽是從小就覺得你瘦，林君彥是他下廚的時候總喜歡幫別人夾菜，單堯非則是單純想服務你。你面前的盤子很快就堆起了一座小山，他們三個人的筷子偶爾還會撞在一起，讓你受寵若驚。

「我可以自己夾啦。」你說：「你們不用這樣。」

「你難得回來，多吃一點，你舅舅昨天還特地去市場買了排骨跟筍，還有你喜歡的三層肉。」

「喔──」你裝出甜膩的聲音對林君彥說：「謝謝你啊，君彥哥哥。」

他抖了一下，「別這樣叫我，噁不噁心啊。」

「君彥──」

你媽警告的語調讓他噤了聲，他默默夾了一堆茄子到你盤子裡。

雖然你不是不吃茄子，但也沒有很喜歡。

「都這個年紀了還這樣子。」你媽搖搖頭，嘴唇微微翹起，「話說回來，你們節目裡有個廚藝很好的男的，叫陳什麼的──」

「陳勝仁。」

「對，就是他。」你媽看了堯非一眼，語氣好奇地問：「他是你情敵嗎？」

你哈哈笑出聲，「不是，媽妳在想什麼？」

「在遊樂場他和堯非不是處得不錯嗎？就像你和那謝什麼的也處得不錯，你們這四角關係比八點檔都要混亂，我都不知道你和堯非什麼時候看對眼的。」

「遊樂場那次是意外。」你義正嚴詞地說：「我跟堯非早就看對眼了，而且文彥跟勝仁才搭。」

「哦？他們在一起了？」

你好像不小心劇透了，但也不能怪你，是你媽自己提起這個話題的。

你算了一下，陳勝仁之後還跟 Andy 做了任務，到星期五才突然顯露出他和謝文彥的那一腿。嘖嘖，這兩個人明明就互有好感，還在那禍害別人。

「你看到後面就知道了，不過，呃，滿後面的。」你想了想明天會播出的內容，補上一句：「那個，媽妳明天還是晚半個小時開始看節目比較好。」

林君彥露出不懷好意的笑容，讓你立刻後悔在他在場的時候提起這件事，這下他不只會準時收看節目，很可能還會截圖擷影片，然後發給你媽看。

雖然你媽很開明，但……讓媽媽知道自己的性生活還是很尷尬。

你媽一離桌去洗手間，林君彥就忍不住了，一臉揶揄地問：「怎麼，那天發生什麼事情了？」

「沒有啊。」你說：「我只是教堯非彈了吉他，非常純潔。」

他輕哼，「做都做了，還純潔個屁。」

他看向堯非，「那什麼，就我對楷欣的了解，你們兩個應該是你在上面？」

單堯非怔愣地眨眨眼，向你投來求助的目光。

「你別理他。」你翻了個白眼，「他就是八卦。」

「我是真的有問題要問他。」林君彥對單堯非露出他自以為和善的笑容，「聽說你和楷欣該做的都做了，你都是怎麼幫他放鬆的？」

「舅舅！」

「你又不願意跟我說，我總得找個內行人給我一些建議。」

「他的狀況不一般，對你來說沒有參考價值。」

「唷。」他挑起眉，「很大啊？」

你呻吟了聲，「你這個人真的很煩。」

午餐之後，單堯非提出要為大家做個簡單的甜點，不過聽到他要做的是舒芙蕾，你頓時再度質疑起他對「簡單」的定義。

「真的不難，需要的材料也少。」他一邊說一邊把你推到廚房門口，「剛剛午餐辛苦你了，我自己來就好，以後有機會教你怎麼做。」

你還想說什麼，但他在你的額頭上落下一吻，低聲說：「讓我也表現一下。」你只好回到餐廳，和你家老媽跟舅舅坐在桌邊。

「堯非很喜歡你。」你媽說：「你也要好好對他。」

你把椅子搬到她旁邊，靠上她的肩膀，「媽，你也喜歡堯非對不對？他是不是很好？」

「如果我不喜歡他你怎麼辦？」

「想辦法說服妳囉。」你笑嘻嘻地看著她，「但妳又不瞎，怎麼可能不喜歡他。」

「你以前就瞎，我警告你你也不聽。」

「唉唷，我那時候年少輕狂嘛。」你伸手抱住你媽，「我現在眼睛已經治好了！改天我把堯非娶回來當你第二個兒子──嘶，您別捏我耳朵。」

「結婚就結婚，說什麼娶。」你媽揉揉你的頭髮，「才在一起多久，想這麼遠了？」

「也不是，還要幾年吧。」你說：「不過他真的太好了，我覺得我這次真的可以定下來。」

你幸災樂禍地看著林君彥，「舅舅也該收心了啊，女朋友沒幾個月就換一次，小心以後孤老終生。」

「那就靠你替我送終了。」林君彥回嘴。

「君彥。」你媽淡淡地說，但立刻就讓林君彥閉了嘴。

「都三十了，怎麼還那麼喜歡跟楷欣鬥嘴？我有時候都覺得自己養了兩個孩子，其中一個終於讓我放心了不少，卻是年紀比較小的那個。」

「姊──」

你媽嘆口氣，「你愛玩我不反對，但如果你有意想要找個人定下來，你也差不多該開始收心了，不然等大家都把你當對感情不認真的人，你以後要再找長久的對象就難了。」

「那我等妳先找個姊夫。」林君彥撇撇嘴，「找個姊妻也可以。」

你媽笑罵：「真是正經不過三秒。」

大概半小時之後，單堯非端著一個大盤子走出廚房，盤子裡放著四個甜點盅，看起來就很蓬鬆柔軟的舒芙蕾冒出白色的容器，兩個是巧克力的咖啡色，兩個是紫紅色的，上頭還擺了幾顆覆盆子。

「趁熱吃，不然會塌掉。」單堯非把一份份舒芙蕾放在你們面前，你的是覆盆子口味的，「容器還很燙，小心不要碰到。」

他話還沒說完你就已經不小心碰到了，燙得你縮回手，捏住自己的耳朵降溫，「你怎麼還能赤手拿？」

「在廚房工作久了會比較耐燙。」他拉起你的手吹了吹，「痛嗎？」

「沒事沒事，只是稍微燙到而已。」你用湯匙挖了一口舒芙蕾，「看起來好棒啊。」

一把湯匙送進嘴裡你就滿足地低吟出聲，舒芙蕾的表面烤得微脆，裡頭十分柔軟，甜味和酸味融合得恰到好處，配上新鮮覆盆子迸發的汁液，你忍不住又挖了一口吃。

「你吃東西的時候真的是，」林君彥臉上帶著小小的笑容，「沒食慾的看你都有食慾了。」

想到單堯非曾經形容過你吃東西發出的聲音，你不好意思地低下頭，埋頭苦吃。你身邊的單堯非耳朵也紅了，你和他交換一個羞赧的微笑。

「好吃。」你媽滿意地說：「我還沒吃過帶酸味的舒芙蕾。」

「楷欣說你跟他一樣不喜歡太甜的。」單堯非笑了笑，「舅──叔──林先生則是喜歡巧克力，所以就做了兩種口味。」

林君彥扭曲的表情逗樂了你。

「叫我林君彥就好。」他抹抹臉，「被你喊叔叔我怕折壽。」

他吃了一大口舒芙蕾，「確實很好吃。」

「改天帶你們去堯非工作的地方。」你說，側頭對單堯非笑了笑。

你們要離開的時候你媽照往例拿了一堆水果和食物讓你帶走，伸手替你整理了下衣服。

「你突然就長那麼高了，我還是不習慣，感覺前一天你還是個只到我膝蓋、我能單手抱著走的小不點。」

她拍拍你的頭，之後轉向單堯非。

「你這個頭就更高了。」

你媽伸出手，單堯非溫順地低頭讓她撥瀏海。

「這幾年很辛苦吧，希望之後你可以跟楷欣好好走下去，有困難也記得讓他幫你，不要一個人苦撐。他雖然年紀小，但他一直都很懂事。」

單堯非點點頭，眼睛有點紅。

你心疼地勾住他的手臂。

「下星期拍攝順利。」她一手一個抱住你和單堯非，「不要讓人欺負你們。」

「不會啦，其他人人也都很好。」你說：「媽你也要注意身體。」

你對著她身後的林君彥揮揮手，「掰掰，哥你記得照顧好我們家媽媽。」

「誰是你哥哥了？」林君彥哼了聲，「路上小心，小鬼。」

回到停車場的路上，單堯非比以往都要安靜。你攬著他的手臂，頭往他肩上靠。

「你媽媽，」他終於開口，「真的很好。」

你看看他發紅的眼角，小聲回答：「嗯，加油啊，單先生，把她也變成你媽媽吧。」

他的笑聲帶著驚訝，捧著你的臉印上溫柔的吻。

「好，我會努力的。」

*

接下來兩天的時間你們同樣一起度過。因為其他人沒有時間，星期五你和單堯非兩個人在他家看了節目的第二集，正如謝文彥之前所說的，電影的畫面和聲音因為有版權問題，節目組並沒有直接拍到電視螢幕，但拍你的表情倒是拍得很清楚，你和單堯非消失在房間裡之後，節目組還替你們計時了。

你們總共消失了約莫二十分鐘，期間謝文彥在外頭自己上演了一碼男配想通放棄感情的獨角戲。

你忍不住發簡訊採訪了一下另外一位當事人的心情，陳勝仁的回答是：「那天晚上我就替他口交了。」

你實在搞不懂這兩個人是怎麼回事。

星期六你和單堯非又去了一趟他工作的店，他和老闆到一旁聊公事去了，二老闆則是攔住你，一臉曖昧地問你對汽車旅館還滿意嗎，在你支支吾吾地說出「對象是誰才是重點」時搖搖頭，笑著回道：「你跟堯非還真是配。」

「他就是太認真了。」他說：「不然多的是想和他有點什麼的零號。」

你也同樣不解堯非這樣的人怎麼會單身這麼久，二老闆只是聳聳肩，說他以前孬啊。

「還好他們有慫恿你參加節目。」你事後對單堯非說：「不然我就不會認識你了。」

「還好你媽有幫你報名，不然我還不知道要等到什麼時候才會遇到你。」

你唔了聲，「說不定有天你會在路上聽到我唱歌，然後好心施捨我一片蛋糕，讓我驚為天人。」

他笑出聲，「我好歹也得邀請你到店裡吃蛋糕。」

**星期天**

「堯非。」

「嗯？」

「有沒有人說過你躺起來很舒服？」

他的笑聲在他胸腔裡震動著，帶動你腦袋下他的腹部。

「又沒有其他人躺過我的肚子。」

「你怎麼能把這叫做肚子。」你掀起他的上衣，指著他的肌肉，「你看你，」然後你掀開自己的上衣，「我這才叫肚子。」

他又笑了，像是抱娃娃一樣抱住你，摸摸你沒什麼肌肉的腹部。

「你再怎麼摸也摸不出胎動的。」

這時你的肚子非常恰巧──或者該說是不恰巧──地叫了聲，你漲紅了臉，翻身別開臉。

他坐起身，低頭親了一下你的額頭，說：「我去準備午餐。」

你撐著手肘起身，看著他走出房門，之後也跳下了床，赤著腳跟上他，發出啪噠啪噠的聲音。

「啊。」

他在你跳到他背上時頓了下，之後便托著你的臀部把你帶到廚房裡。

「你反應好小啊。」你說：「我好歹也有個 65 公斤。」

他把你托得更高了點，「那也才我的七成而已。」

你在腦袋裡算了下，「肌肉好重啊。」

他拍拍你的頭，打開冰箱拿食材出來。

你鬧著親了他幾下，之後從他背上跳下來，幫忙他做飯。兩個星期下來你對他的廚房也算是熟悉了，除了他做甜點的一堆器具你看了都不一定知道是做什麼的，其他做菜需要的東西你都知道在哪裡。

當然，也是因為他的廚房整理得很有條理。

上節目之前的最後一天，原本你想過今天是不是要去什麼特別的地方，做什麼特別的事，但你還是更想跟他簡簡單單地獨處，他也和你有同樣的感覺。

「牛肉煮柴了，也有點鹹。」他不好意思地說：「我去樓下買個配菜？」

「不用啦。」你拿了把切熟食的刀，「切小片拌飯吃吧。」

你們在兩個星期內就迅速居家了起來，讓你有時候有種和他認識了更久的錯覺，也許有些人真的就比較適合在一起，也許大家說「你們很相配」的時候，是真的看見了你們相合的地方。

「要上節目了，緊張嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「都是認識的人。」

你笑了聲，「真的有公費團體旅行的感覺。」

吃完飯，你意外地接到陳勝仁打來的電話，你完全想不出來他會有什麼好跟你說的。

「今天怎麼那麼難得啊？」

電話對面沉默了幾秒，之後陳勝仁說：「我有個問題問你。」

他的語氣讓你也認真起來，下意識打直了背脊，「怎麼了？」

陳勝仁沒有馬上回答，而是花了點時間組織語言。

「如果和我當朋友，你覺得你可以忍受我多久？」

雖然他看不見，你還是怔愣地眨了眨眼。

「啊？我們現在不就是朋友嗎？」

「如果和我當室友呢？」

「呃，我也沒跟你住過，你有什麼不好的習慣嗎？只要你不是會把屋子堆成垃圾屋的那種人，那應該都沒問題吧？你也不像是邋塌的人。」你補上一句：「而且你廚藝這麼好。」

「就算我經常控制不住自己的嘴？」

你抓抓頭，「你和謝文彥發生什麼事情了嗎？」

陳勝仁頓了頓，「沒有。」

「那你為什麼……」

「就是因為沒有才奇怪。」陳勝仁語氣有點煩躁，「我之前連炮友都維持不了多久的時間，更別說是交往對象了，他這個人是受虐狂嗎？」

「……熟了之後我也不覺得你有哪裡不好啊？」你不解地說：「除了一開始你不知道為什麼要裝壞人，你跟大家相處不是都滿好的嗎？謝文彥看起來也很喜歡你。」

「朋友和男朋友是兩回事，難不成你可以接受男朋友動不動酸你，還會因為一點小事發脾氣？」

「就算我不行，不代表謝文彥不行啊。」你說：「而且我看他好像滿喜歡被你罵的，之前你因為他差點切到手罵他的時候，他就笑得很開心。」

陳勝仁沉默了幾秒，「他果然還是受虐狂吧？」

他開始吐槽謝文彥顯露受虐傾向的事蹟，但你怎麼聽都覺得他在放閃。

「……因為突然有工作放我鴿子，看我生氣就大半夜跑來我家，我不開門他就繼續在外面站著……」

「……笨手笨腳地摔破盤子，罵他他還黏上來……」

「……對朋友態度曖昧，我都把他脖子弄得都是痕跡了，他還要我再多咬一口……」

「……昨天沒忍住，他今天也不生氣……」

如果要你為他們的關係下個註解，那就是床頭吵，床尾和。

雖然吵也不是大吵，不過是稍微鬧脾氣。

「那啥，我覺得你生氣的點都滿正常的，他也是真的能夠接受，你就不用太擔心了。」

「正常？」

「不正常嗎？」你忍不住說：「你以前關係不長久，也不一定都是你自己的問題吧？」

「……喔。」

他頓了頓，也不知道在想什麼，最後說了句：「謝了，明天見。」

剛才為了避嫌跑到陽台去的單堯非在電話掛斷之後回到你旁邊，你看著他，問：「如果我時常酸你，還動不動生氣，你會不會因此忍受不了我？」

單堯非困惑地看著你，「但你不會酸我，也很少生氣。」

「對吧？」你又傳了封簡訊給陳勝仁，「你是跟我談戀愛，他是跟謝文彥啊。」

他還是一頭霧水，但配合地「嗯」了聲。

*

下午，單堯非拿出了一盒八百片的拼圖，圖案是梵谷的星夜。他坐在書房的木頭地板上，認真地把邊角的拼圖找出來，一塊一塊拼出四個角，接著開始拼四個邊。你把星夜天空的部分和城鎮的部分分開，幾個小時之後才突然驚覺他也許是想讓你留下來過夜。

「堯非。」你說：「如果今天沒把拼圖拼完，我總覺得我會睡不著覺。」

「……嗯。」

你忍著笑，看著他亮起來的眼睛。明天就要上節目了，這應該也算是可以過夜的特殊情況吧。

「陪我去把我的行李帶過來吧，感覺我們會拼到半夜。」

「好。」他立刻站起身，「我載你。」

你除了衣服和日用品之外就沒什麼要帶的，他輕鬆地扛著你的行李箱，像是裡頭什麼都沒裝一樣，回去的路上你們還順道買了晚餐，打算整個晚上就耗在拼拼圖上了。

「你覺得其他人現在在做什麼？」

單堯非想了想，「如果是對面那棟的兩位，大概在做吧。」

你笑了起來，「也是。」

從剛才陳勝仁說的話來判斷，你總覺得他們每次見面好像都會做愛。

不知道二十多歲的人平均一個星期額度是多少。

「但是我們卻在拼拼圖。」你湊到單堯非身邊，「好健康的活動。」

他耳朵有點紅，「我怕你明天不方便。」

你咯咯笑了，「誰叫我們堯非天賦異稟呢？」

你們中途停下來吃了晚餐，之後繼續趴在書房地上拼拼圖。你靠著他溫暖的身體，不時湊過去親他。

「堯非，你說你以前只學過一年的畫？」

「嗯，不過我小時候就喜歡畫畫，阿嬤幫我找了很多書，還跟朋友買了畫具送我。」

「那你有沒有想過要把畫拍起來，發表在網路上？」你問，「我真的覺得你畫得很棒，只有幾個人看到太可惜了。」

單堯非沒有馬上回答。「我……畢竟還是業餘。」

「哇，你這還叫業餘，其他人怎麼辦？」

「我沒有系統性學過。」

「我也沒有啊。」你認真地說：「我唱歌、寫歌、吉他都是自學，但我還是厚著臉皮把作品發表出去了，還有不少黑歷史。」

他皺起眉，「你的歌很好。」

「你的畫也很棒啊。」你撞了下他的肩膀，「如果你是不想發表就不用管我，但如果你是對自己沒自信，相信我好不好，我雖然不是什麼鑑賞家，但好歹有點審美觀，你是真的畫得很好。」

你加上一句：「有種充滿愛的感覺，很溫暖。」

他頓了頓，「真的？」

「真的。」你衝著他咧嘴，「我看到你替我畫的畫就好想炫耀啊。看，這是堯非對我的告白！」

他笑了，「我只畫我喜歡的人。」

他安靜下來，垂下眼。過了好半晌之後說：「我爸媽從來沒有因為唸書以外的事情誇過我，我畫圖都要偷偷畫，怕他們念我浪費時間，更怕他們埋怨阿嬤。我以前總是想，也許阿嬤只是看我喜歡畫畫，因為疼我才會說我畫得好。」

「才不是，你阿嬤是眼光好。」你把嘴唇貼在他太陽穴上，「一看就看到了你的才能。」

他眼角彎彎，「我眼光也好，一看就選中了你。」

你笑了聲，揉亂他的頭髮。

*

你們這一拼就拼到了半夜，等拼圖只剩四五片，你莫名產生了崇敬的心態，可以說是小心翼翼地把拼圖扣進它們所屬的位置。最後三片、兩片，然後是一片。你把手蓋在單堯非拿著拼圖的手上，和他一同完成最後一塊拼圖。

「完成了！」你小聲歡呼，「堯非堯非，我們來合照！」

你把你和堯非跟拼圖的合照切掉頭的部分，發在你的 IG，立刻就有人跳出來問你旁邊的男人是誰，這種時間拼什麼拼圖，你們兩個是什麼關係。

你滑著手機好好笑了一陣子，用笑臉符號回應他們的問題。

「有人誇你手很漂亮，真有眼光。」

「竟然還有人問是不是謝文彥，是不是眼瞎？？」

「第一期到底什麼時候播完？」

他好笑地把你扛了起來，「好了，該洗澡睡覺了，明天還要早起。」

你趴在他肩上，已經習慣了偶爾被他這樣抱來抱去的感覺。他的肩膀很寬闊，手也很穩，你完全不擔心自己會掉下來。

你們先後沖了澡，之後肩並肩一起刷牙。他的浴室裡已經擺著讓你用的漱口杯，還有給你的牙刷和你的毛巾，像是你已經在他的空間裡留下了印記。

「我睡在這裡的時候，」你躺在他懷裡說：「你家波波都被打進冷宮了。」

「有你不需要抱它。」

你捧著胸口，「你竟然把它當我的替身！明明它已經陪伴了你好幾年──」

他笑著用吻堵住你的嘴，「睡覺。」

你抱著他的腰多親了他幾下，突然想到一個問題。

「啊，節目組明天會不會去我家──」

「我已經通知他們了。」他把你拉得更近了點，「睡吧。」

你把頭靠在他胸前，聽著他沉穩的心跳。

「晚安，明天見。」

他親了下你的髮頂。

「明天見。」

**場外時間：楷欣** **/** **堯非** **Part** **結束**


	10. 真真/伊玲的星期天

「真真！」

「伊玲。」

蘇真真不知道是不是戀愛中的人都是這樣，但只要葉伊玲一出現，她的視線中就再也看不見其他人，甚至是其他東西。全身細胞都雀躍地喊著：看！她來了！身體不由自主地跨前一步，伸手擁抱她。

葉伊玲並不算嬌小，抱起來卻能恰好嵌進她懷裡。蘇真真用手指順過葉伊玲的頭髮，捧著她如同往常帶著笑的臉。

「我帶了早餐。」蘇真真說。

「快進來。」葉伊玲邊說邊把買給她的拖鞋擺出來，拉著她進門，「隔壁婆婆昨天還問我最近常常來我家的漂亮女孩是誰，我跟她說是女朋友，她好像沒聽懂，還想把兒子介紹給妳。」

她停下腳步，「哼，妳才不想認識她兒子。」

「嗯。」蘇真真彎起唇，「我不想。」

葉伊玲有很多不同的笑容，平時親和的笑、捉弄人時的壞笑、在她面前不時會露出的傻笑，蘇真真看見時都想吻她翹起的嘴角，以前她沒有資格，但現在不同了。

「真真──唔。」

葉伊玲的嘴唇很軟，因為話說到一半而微微張開，蘇真真含住她的下唇，嚐到了點護唇膏的味道。

「早安。」蘇真真小聲地說。

葉伊玲抿著唇笑了，臉有點紅，「早安。」

*

「真真。」葉伊玲喊，「真──真──」

「嗯？」

「我就是突然想叫妳一下。」葉伊玲拿著手機滾進蘇真真懷裡，兀自笑了起來。

蘇真真翻著手中的書，靜靜等待，然後葉伊玲就把手機螢幕湊了過來。

「妳看，有人把妳在節目裡盯著我看的片段剪在一起。」

蘇真真愣愣地看著手機螢幕，畫面中的她視線一直追著葉伊玲跑，眨眼的頻率很慢，像是連短暫切斷視線也不情願。

「有人計算了一下，節目裡妳有一半的時間都在看我。」

蘇真真想了想，「實際上應該不只。」

如果她們身處同樣的空間，她看著葉伊玲的時間一定比沒看著她的時間要長，這點她很確定。

葉伊玲抬頭看她，笑得很燦爛，露出整齊潔白的牙齒。

葉伊玲說大多數人的牙齒本來就偏黃，但大家對牙齒「不好」的牙醫總會抱持著懷疑的態度，她一氣之下做了牙齒美白，只要有人誇她牙齒漂亮，她就會把自己以前的照片叫出來，順便告訴對方美白療程有多貴，又有什麼副作用，試圖矯正大眾的誤會。

蘇真真有點好笑，又覺得這果然是她會做的事情。

「妳看我的時候眼睛真漂亮。」葉伊玲說：「妳就那麼喜歡我？」

蘇真真抱著她的腰，「嗯，我怎麼就那麼喜歡妳？」

葉伊玲趴在她身上吻她，雙手捧著她的臉，頭髮落在她脖子上，髮梢刮搔著她的皮膚。蘇真真仰著頭讓她吻，然後葉伊玲突然笑了起來。

「怎麼了？」

她笑得停不下來，「我就是覺得胸部貼在一起的感覺很好笑，我也不知道為什麼。」

蘇真真眼睛微微彎起，「那這樣呢？」

說著，她抱著葉伊玲翻了個身，胸口抵著葉伊玲的磨蹭。

葉伊玲咕噥著求饒：「真真──」

蘇真真無聲笑了，撐起身體躺回床上，把書撿回來繼續看。

葉伊玲安靜了一會。

之後她的手指沿著床開始往蘇真真的方向爬，食指和中指像是兩條腿一樣一步步走著。蘇真真唇角微彎，裝作認真地看著書，但實際上一個字也沒讀進去。

「哈哈──」

葉伊玲把她壓在床上，雙手搔著她怕癢的側腰，蘇真真無法抑制地笑出聲，在床上扭動掙扎著，不習慣大笑也不習慣大聲說話的喉嚨頓時有點啞了。葉伊玲手上的壓力重了起來，原本的癢意也變了調。

「臉好紅啊。」葉伊玲說，然後蘇真真的臉頰就被咬了一口，力道很輕，所以只是稍稍感到麻癢，然後濕熱的舌頭舔了下剛剛咬過的地方。

蘇真真曾經做過和葉伊玲有關的夢。

在那之前她的慾望是模糊的、懵懂的，她從沒有想過有一天，她會在夢中和另一個人肢體交纏，一整天下來腦海中充斥著光裸的皮膚、圓潤的線條，還有讓她胸口發燙的笑聲和低語。

醒來的時候她內心充滿著罪惡感，卻忍不住碰了自己，想像自己親吻的不是自己的手，想像自己手指進入的是她的身體，想像帶給自己快感的是她帶著笑意的嘴。

春夢。

她在事後不可置信地無聲呢喃，但用春天來形容似乎又過於溫和，她的渴望、她身體的熱度更讓她想到夏天時幾乎要在陽光下融化的感覺。

她沒有想過自己有一天真的能追上葉伊玲，還能和她這樣親近。

真實的葉伊玲比起她的夢境要更美、更溫暖、更讓她移不開眼。蘇真真總怕自己會一覺醒來，發現一切都只是一場美夢。

「真真、真真──」

她喊她名字的聲音是如此地動聽。

蘇真真知道葉伊玲哪裡敏感，只要一碰就能讓她全身輕顫，親吻就能讓她忍不住呻吟。蘇真真低頭舔吮，讓葉伊玲抱著她的頭弓起身，無聲請求更多。蘇真真輕輕笑了，樂意滿足她想要的一切。

「我喜歡你。」蘇真真說，在她心口落下一吻，手往下游移，「伊玲學姊。」

「你這樣犯、犯規……嗯……」

房間裡冷氣開得很涼，蘇真真卻覺得自己身在火爐中，葉伊玲的身體裡裡外外都燙得讓她因為慾望而暈眩，她只想用盡一切方法取悅這個人，讓她難耐地扭動身體，讓她因為快感而壓抑不住聲音。

「真真，親我。」

她對於自己要什麼總是很誠實，蘇真真很喜歡這樣的她。

「啊……啊！」

葉依玲癱倒在床上喘氣，胸口跟著起起伏伏，雙眼泛著些許淚光。蘇真真溫柔地親了下她的眼角，結果就被葉依玲咬住了耳朵。

「妳又連衣服都沒脫！」她翻身壓住蘇真真，「接下來妳不准亂動！」

蘇真真抿著笑，「好。」

*

午餐一如往常是由蘇真真下廚，葉依玲洗了菜之後就坐在一旁看她，身上只套了件寬大的上衣，連褲子也沒穿。

就她所說，如果在自己家裡不能不穿衣服亂跑，那有自己的家還有什麼意義？

蘇真真一直以來都有室友，所以不是很了解這樣的感覺，但只要葉伊玲開心就好。

「哇，節目組辦了人氣投票，楷欣贏了！也對，人家好歹也是個歌手，是有粉絲的。」

「有人把謝文彥放棄楷欣的心境寫成短文了哈哈哈，他哪裡心痛了，明明就沒多喜歡。」

「嘿嘿有人說我跟妳很甜，真有眼光。」

蘇真真喜歡這樣聽葉伊玲說話，簡單自然的陪伴讓她動作都輕快起來，嘴角不自覺上翹。

「哇，妳切東西別看我啊。」葉伊玲說：「小心切到手。」

蘇真真愣了愣，「不會的。」

「什麼不會，妳這樣我就要躲在房間裡了。」

她大概是真的有點毛病，光是強迫自己短時間不能往葉伊玲的方向看，就覺得渾身不自在。

「真是的。」葉伊玲站起身，從背後抱住她，「專心切菜，不然我要生氣了。」

語氣一點也沒有威脅力，反而更像是撒嬌。蘇真真笑了聲，在她的擁抱中專心而有效率地把該切的都切好了。

葉伊玲家的餐桌很大，材質也很厚實，她笑著說地震的時候用這桌子當遮蔽就對了，天花板砸下來都不會有事，但桌子兩邊離得太遠，所以她們這兩個星期都是並肩坐在同一側。

「舒婷和若敏都退出了。」葉伊玲咬著筷子說：「畢竟她們的工作都不是很有彈性。」

「妳診所沒問題嗎？」

她搖搖頭，「我很久沒休假了，請個十天半個月還沒有什麼問題，我負責的矯正 case 現在也不用跟這麼緊。」

蘇真真點點頭，「她們還好嗎？」

「嗯，說是認識我們這些新朋友也很值得。」葉伊玲哈哈笑了，「她們今天已經跑去騷擾白白了。」

「燕雨呢？」

「好像出了點問題，對方還沒有跟她認真交往的打算。」葉伊玲頓了頓，「我們第一期能一次出三對真的是奇蹟耶。」

要說是奇蹟可能也不大對，蘇真真想，畢竟她是知道葉伊玲要參加這個節目才追過來的，她還因為擔心節目組不會選她當嘉賓，在報名時向節目組交代了自己的動機，製作人當下直接拍板定案，讓她能上節目追人。

「如果我沒有參加，」她說：「妳覺得妳會和誰在一起？」

葉伊玲眨眨眼，「我沒有想過耶，也許我也會誰都沒找到，之後直接退出吧。」

蘇真真搖搖頭，「一定會有很多人追妳的。」

「妳真的太高估我的魅力了，真真。」葉伊玲笑了幾聲，「而且妳如果在電視上才看到我，難道不會追過來嗎？」

也是。

蘇真真喜歡葉伊玲好幾年了，一開始也許對自己的感情還不是很清楚，但之後關注對方已經變成了一種習慣。在知道葉伊玲也喜歡女孩子的時候，蘇真真就想過要如何追求葉伊玲。

這次節目算是天賜的機會，她很慶幸自己抓牢了。

「不過我是真的覺得我對其他人都不會有興趣。」葉伊玲說：「不是我喜歡的類型。」

「因為燕雨沒有腹肌？」蘇真真開玩笑地問，沒想到葉伊玲點了點頭。

「我有跟妳說過我對女孩子身材的理想型嗎？」葉伊玲掏出手機直接把照片叫出來，「看！Daisy Ridley 的腹肌！還有二頭肌！是不是很好看？我喜歡這種結實但不誇張的線條。男的我理想中的身材是堯非那種吧，但他只喜歡男的……」

蘇真真自認不是特別善妒的人，但聽自己喜歡的人這樣侃侃而談其他人的身材，她還是忍不住有點不開心。

「喜歡腹肌？」

她掀起上衣，把葉伊玲的手拉到她的腹部上。

葉伊玲吞了下口水，「當然還是妳的最好了。」

蘇真真默默思考在節目拍攝期間要怎麼繼續健身。

不然……

「等一下妳瑜珈墊可以借我嗎？」

「嗯？當然可以。」

她現在知道公孔雀是什麼感覺了。

*

蘇真真換上運動用的背心和褲子，走到客廳的時候就對上了葉伊玲灼熱的目光。

「妳、妳平時在健身房也這樣把肚子露出來嗎？」

蘇真真愣了下，「有時候？」

葉伊玲張張嘴，但沒說什麼就又把嘴閉上，一臉糾結的模樣。

「怎麼了？」蘇真真問。

「我有點不開心。」葉伊玲癟起嘴，「但我又不該不開心。」

她這麼說蘇真真就明白了，坐在瑜珈墊上對她招招手。

「他們看到了也不能怎麼樣。」蘇真真說：「只有妳可以碰。」

葉伊玲努著嘴點點頭，「妳是要做仰臥起坐？要我幫妳壓腳嗎？」

「嗯。」蘇真真彎起唇，「麻煩妳了。」

一、二、三、四──

腹部傳來熟悉的緊繃感，蘇真真可以感覺到葉伊玲的視線落在她隨著動作起伏的腹部肌肉上，她暗自在心裡偷笑了一下。當初她會開始健身和重訓只是想改變自己的習慣，沒想到意外迎合了葉伊玲的喜好。

「妳做得好快喔。」葉伊玲說：「妳知道我大學體適能仰臥起坐一分鐘幾下嗎？」

「七下。」

蘇真真起身到一半差點摔回去，小小的笑聲逃出口中，嘴角拉出笑容。

「我就只有柔軟度跟平衡感比較好而已。」葉伊玲接著說：「我小時候走平衡木超強的，以前軟得可以折成兩半睡覺，但現在就不行了。」

她笑了聲，「我的體力高峰大概在高中吧，畢竟體育課又是三一又是三二一的，高三還要跑三千公尺，難為我這副未老先衰的骨頭了，每次跑完都喘得要死。」

三一指的是三分鐘跑三圈，之後再五十秒跑一圈，三二一則是三分鐘跑三圈，一分五十秒跑兩圈，然後五十秒跑一圈。

蘇真真有時候覺得自己高中都在跑步。

「之後我陪妳跑步？」

葉伊玲臉垮了下來，「可以不要嗎？」

蘇真真輕輕笑了，「有時候只是差一點獎勵。」

她在起身時湊到葉伊玲面前親了她一下。

葉伊玲愣了愣，故意在她下次湊上前的時候往後閃，結果因為重心偏移，蘇真真順勢就把她壓在瑜珈墊上，小心地護著她的後腦。

「這也是妳的獎勵？」

蘇真真彎彎唇，手肘稱在葉伊玲兩側，收緊肌肉。

「不喜歡運動可以從棒式開始。」蘇真真說：「很簡單的，就這樣撐著身體。」

她每說一個字，吐出的氣息就會吹動葉伊玲的頭髮。葉伊玲臉紅了，傻傻地盯著她看，似乎什麼也沒聽進去。

「妳的鼻子上有一滴汗。」葉伊玲說。

她一說完，那滴汗就從蘇真真鼻尖滴下，落在葉伊玲的臉頰上。

蘇真真正要騰出手幫她抹掉，葉伊玲就自己用拇指擦去，還舔了下指腹。

「鹹的。」

蘇真真嘆口氣，「我又想親妳了。」

葉伊玲嘻嘻笑著，仰頭邀吻。

這大概是蘇真真做棒式動作最不標準的一次。

終於起身的時候她們兩個氣息都有點不穩，葉伊玲把她推到沙發上，看著她腹部的汗水舔唇。「妳誘惑我。」她說：「我被誘惑到了。」

蘇真真笑了聲，任由葉伊玲把她的上衣給扒了。

*

結果她們又鬧了好一陣子，之後才去沖澡換衣服，葉伊玲這次依舊沒有穿褲子。

蘇真真下意識檢查了一下窗簾是不是都拉著。

「如果我變成了癡漢……女，妳還喜歡我嗎？」葉伊玲說。

蘇真真不解地看向她。

「我以前就喜歡看女孩子的肚子跟腿，但我現在不管看妳哪裡都覺得好漂亮。」

蘇真真紅了臉，葉伊玲勾著她的下巴，一臉開心地說：「我現在還是可以讓妳臉紅的！」

蘇真真莞爾，「寶刀未老？」

葉伊玲捏住她的臉頰，「不准提那個字！」

蘇真真彎起眼，她喜歡葉伊玲這樣毫無顧忌和她玩鬧的感覺，她曾遺憾自己還是學生時沒能拉近和葉伊玲的距離，但葉伊玲一點也沒變，仍舊是那個開朗又容易親近的學姊。

「我喜歡妳。」蘇真真說：「我會一直喜歡妳。」

「就算哪天我突然有了戀足癖？或是想舔妳眼睛？」

蘇真真笑了出來，「隨時歡迎。」

葉伊玲皺起鼻子，「我說真的，我最近看到妳的腳也覺得好漂亮啊，如果是這隻腳，踩在我臉上我都甘願。」

蘇真真笑得更開心了，整個人倒在葉伊玲肩上。

「我哥之前傳了訊息笑我看到妳就一副狗看到骨頭的樣子，就差沒流口水了，雖然他很欠揍，不過……」葉伊玲惆悵地嘆了口氣，「我自己看了節目也這麼覺得。」

蘇真真蹭蹭她的肩膀，「妳這樣我很開心。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

「就算以後我想吸妳腳趾也一樣？」

蘇真真忍俊不禁，「對。」

葉伊玲咧嘴笑了，「是妳自己說的，之後可不要反悔。」

*

晚餐她們叫了外賣（「因為我心疼妳呀」），配著上傳到網路平台的節目第一集解決了一餐（「妳看！楷欣和堯非這時候就已經暗通款取了！」），之後妳們檢查了一下要帶去拍節目的行李，確認沒有遺漏什麼東西。

（「我們這樣還可以少帶一組化妝品，是不是很方便？」）

蘇真真曾經在上節目之前緊張得好幾天都睡不好，一方面是擔心追求葉伊玲的問題，另一方面是她本來就不大適應群眾、更沒有機會適應鏡頭；但她運氣很好，節目組很尊重人，其他嘉賓都很友善（她原本還有點怕陳勝仁，但同桌吃過幾次飯，她就發現了這個人只是偶爾嘴毒了一點而已）。

現在她比較能抱著度假的心情看待接下來的節目拍攝，甚至有點期待。

「哇，楷欣和堯非竟然在拼拼圖，開拍前最後一天，不應該把握時間嗎？」

蘇真真好笑地看著她，「怎麼個把握法？」

「像我們白天時那樣啊。」葉伊玲說：「拼拼圖也太純情了。」

她雙手拇指飛快地打著訊息，蘇真真坐在她身邊，拿著白天沒看完的書繼續看。

「若敏說白白他曖昧對象感覺超有擔當，她和舒婷可以放心把白白交給他了。」

「『堯非是擔心我身體，畢竟，咳咳』，這是炫耀吧？？」

「文彥沒回我訊息，本來想問他要不要軟毛牙刷，我這邊超級多，我看他用歐樂 B 已經不順眼很久了。」

葉伊玲一邊傳訊息一邊報告大家的現況，蘇真真翹起唇角，偶爾回個幾句。

「妳真的很厲害。」蘇真真說。

「嗯？」

「我沒有那麼多在乎可以分給那麼多人。」蘇真真頓了頓，「裝了妳就差不多滿了。」

高中畢業就和高中同學失去聯絡，大學畢業也同樣和見不到的人漸行漸遠。即便是為數不多的朋友也換了一批又一批。

「但妳喜歡他們不是嗎？」

蘇真真想了想，「嗯。」

「妳也不是不在乎別人，只是維繫感情對妳來說比較累而已。」

「……嗯。」

「那沒關係。」葉伊玲抱住她的肩膀，「我當妳和大家之間的橋樑。」

蘇真真眨眨有點刺痛的眼睛。

「好。」

*

葉伊玲晚上總是睡得很好。

平時明亮的雙眼闔了起來，眉毛因為放鬆而微微下彎，一邊臉頰因為側躺而被擠壓出一點肉，讓她多了幾分稚氣的可愛。

當然，在蘇真真眼中她一直都很可愛。

她們的手輕輕牽在一起，擺在枕頭之間。蘇真真低頭吻了下葉伊玲的手背。

「真真……」

「嗯。」

「……踩我……」

蘇真真咬著下唇忍笑。

她也不知道葉伊玲具體來說是夢見了什麼，但肯定和她們稍早的對話有關。她不知道自己的腳到底哪裡好看，也不可能真的踩葉伊玲，不過如果葉伊玲喜歡，她倒是很願意把腳洗乾淨了等她。

「真真。」

「……喜歡。」

這不是葉伊玲第一次說喜歡，也不是她第一次在睡夢中說出這兩個字，但蘇真真仍舊會因此而心跳加快，胸口充盈著暖意。

她把葉伊玲左手拉到自己身上，雙手捧住她的右手。睡夢中的葉伊玲往她的方向湊了點，手探進蘇真真的衣服哩，摸了她的肚子兩把。

有點癢，但她笑出聲不是因為搔癢，而是被葉伊玲無意識的舉動逗樂了。她頭往前挪動，鼻尖蹭了蹭葉伊玲的鼻尖。

「晚安，伊玲。」她低聲說：「我也喜歡妳。」

只要是和這個人在一起，任何旅程都值得期待。

**真真** **/** **伊玲** **part** **結束**


	11. 文彥/勝仁的星期天

謝文彥醒來的時候，第一個看見的就是陳勝仁沉沉睡著的臉。

明明前一夜還是他從背後抱著這個人，到了白天他們總是面對著面。謝文彥也不知道這是什麼樣的道理，但他沒有抱怨的意思。

陳勝仁睡著的時候和平時很不同，像是終於卸下了他不知為何戴起的一身刺，看起來甚至可以用溫和來形容，連實際上很軟的嘴唇看起來也更加得軟，謝文彥伸手碰了下他的下唇。

他舔過、吻過也咬過這張嘴，平日總喜歡說些不好聽的話，但謝文彥學會了解析他的言外之意，和他唇槍舌戰也是種樂趣，無論是用言語，還是用唇舌。

他撐著手肘起身，身體還有點痠痛，昨天鬧得有點過頭了，怪他對待朋友習慣的距離太近，尤其這個朋友過去還跟他有點關係；他並不覺得陳勝仁是無理取鬧，反倒為了他的反應而有點開心。

就是不知道手上的印子什麼時候會消。

也許這幾天可以用化妝品遮一下？不然夏天穿長袖也滿奇怪的。

「……痛嗎？」

謝文彥抬起頭，視線對上了眉頭緊緊皺起的陳勝仁。

「我──」話沒說出口，陳勝仁就打斷自己，視線鎖在謝文彥手腕上的痕跡，嘴唇繃成下彎的弧線。

「我之前咬你都咬得比這嚴重。」謝文彥說。

陳勝仁輕哼，拉著謝文彥的手查看，表情還是很臭，動作倒是很溫柔。

「你親一下就不痛了。」

他翻了個白眼，「你是把自己當小孩，還是把我當小孩？」

「你對小孩做得出這種事？你如果是小孩會對我做出這種事？」

「我說什麼你都能回個兩三句是吧？」

但他還是親了謝文彥手腕上的痕跡，讓謝文彥覺得自己的皮膚像是被燙了一下。

心這樣軟，裝什麼壞人。

「你早餐想吃什麼？」謝文彥問，「我去──」

他還沒起身就被壓回床上，陳勝仁瞪了他一眼，說：「你好好待著，我去做。」之後便大步走出房門。開門的力道很大，卻在撞到牆邊之前用手擋住。越是觀察，謝文彥就越是覺得這個人有趣。

和可愛。

就算是昨天那副自以為凶狠的模樣也很可愛。雖然綁了他的手，但也沒有綁得很緊，會留下痕跡只是因為拿來綁他的領帶有點細了。把他弄得射不出來也不是單方面壓著他做，而是用盡一切手段想讓他爽，他真不知道這是懲罰還是獎勵，或者只是單純在表達自己的情感。

如果能看見他不同的模樣，謝文彥覺得多被綁個幾次也不是什麼問題。

「早餐好了。」陳勝仁沒把食物端進來，而是拉著謝文彥往外走。謝文彥偷偷翹起嘴角，他確實有那麼點潔癖，不喜歡把食物帶進臥室裡。

「粥有煮這麼快？」謝文彥問，用湯匙攪拌著眼前冒著熱氣的粥。

「我昨晚就煮──你別問這麼多，吃就對了。」

謝文彥輕笑，他昨晚很快就睡過去了，倒是沒有發現這個人偷偷做了這麼多事情。

粥裡加了撕碎的雞肉，喝起來也有雞湯的鮮甜，另外加了打散的蛋。他的手藝還是一如既往的好，而且不是高級餐廳那樣有距離感的好，而是讓人心臟都跟著溫暖起來的好。

謝文彥吃過很多好吃的東西，吃過很多名貴的料理，但如果讓他選擇，他會毫不猶豫地選擇陳勝仁煮的粥。

「好吃。」

陳勝仁輕哼，「廢話。」

「雞湯你也自己熬的？」

「不然呢？」

「你昨天到底幾點才睡？」謝文彥問，「我都沒醒來？」

陳勝仁撇開頭，「用壓力鍋花不了多久時間……你一直躺在床上睡得跟死豬一樣。」

「誰害的？」

陳勝仁抿起唇，又開始糾結了。

謝文彥想跟他說沒事，又想多看他鑽牛角尖的樣子，他的個性大概還是帶著點惡趣味，陳勝仁喜歡拆穿他的偽裝，他也樂於讓陳勝仁為他露出各種表情。

當然，是在不影響到他們感情的前提下。

「……我答應你一個要求吧。」陳勝仁說：「合理範圍內都可以。」

謝文彥眉毛挑了起來，「哦？我要綁你你也可以？」

陳勝仁聳聳肩。

「如果我要你一整天都聽我的話呢？」

「聽就聽唄，難不成你還會叫我去殺人放火嗎？」

謝文彥勾起唇，傾身捏住陳勝仁的下巴。

他的身體難得順從地沒有動，雙眼卻燃起了挑釁的火光，讓人想咬他一口。

「那我要你今天一整天都只能和我說實話。」

陳勝仁眉頭皺得死緊，簡直能夾斷一枝筆。謝文彥輕輕吻了下他的眉心，然後是他的眼角和嘴唇。

「做得到嗎？」

陳勝仁吸了口氣，僵硬地點點頭。

吃早餐的時候謝文彥沒有說話，他可以感覺到陳勝仁一直在等著他問問題，肩膀線條緊繃，不時又會拋來緊張的眼神。謝文彥得努力控制住自己的表情，不讓自己看起來太開心。

「昨天為什麼半夜煮粥？」他在吃完早餐時問。

陳勝仁皺起臉，「你明知故問。」

「但我想聽你說。」

「……看你那麼累就煮了。」

雖然回答得不情不願又語焉不詳，但謝文彥決定暫時放過他，他們還有一整天的時間。

說來好笑，陳勝仁雖然喜歡說反話，但卻很不會說謊。

謝文彥倒是很擅長。

陳勝仁洗碗的時候謝文彥就站在旁邊看，這個人平時看起來不像是細心的人，做家事卻總是很認真，連洗碗這種小事情也不例外。謝文彥看著他垂眼仔細洗去泡沫的模樣，不知道第幾次覺得他真是適合結婚的對象。

「昨天很生氣嗎？」

陳勝仁的動作停了一下，「沒有。」

「哦？」

「不是生氣，就是──」陳勝仁抿起嘴，「突然想讓你什麼也想不了。」

「除了你？」

「不然呢？」

謝文彥勾勾唇，「那為什麼要綁手？」

陳勝仁斜了他一眼，「避免你反客為主。」

謝文彥就把這當稱讚了，「你應該也知道我如果想要的話，隨時可以把你的領帶繃斷。」

陳勝仁輕哼，「大力怪。」

他伸手把碗盤一個個放進烘碗機中，帶起的上衣露出一截腰，謝文彥知道要掐哪裡會讓他忍不住抽氣。

短短兩個多星期他們已經摸遍了對方的身體，謝文彥知道那些敏感點能讓他身體發軟，那些則是會讓他忍不住壓倒謝文彥。他知道他忍著呻吟時是什麼表情，知道他當進入和被進入的那方時反應有什麼不同，可以在腦中描繪出他整張臉發紅、雙眼因為專注而瞇起的模樣。

雖然謝文彥手笨畫不出來，但他記得很清楚。

「你一直盯著我看什麼？」

「看你好看。」

陳勝仁哈了聲，也不知道是在笑還是在嘲諷，或者兩者皆有。他擦乾手，銳利的眼神轉向謝文彥，盯著他看了幾秒。謝文彥抑制住自己躲避的衝動，就看見陳勝仁的表情一瞬間柔和下來。

謝文彥什麼也沒想，湊上去吻他。

和他接吻有時候就像是在打架一樣，舌頭爭著探進對方的口中，雙手攥緊對方的衣服。謝文彥倒不是多在意主導權在誰身上，他只是喜歡撩撥陳勝仁，就如同陳勝仁喜歡刺激他。

他張開嘴順從地讓陳勝仁吻時，陳勝仁還楞了一下。他笑了，含住口中的舌尖輕輕吸吮，雙手搭在陳勝仁腰上，掐了下他敏感的部位。

這是會讓他身體軟下來的地方。

謝文彥環住他的腰，撐住他的重量，舔舔下唇。

「為什麼喜歡我？」

「我才──」

謝文彥捏住他的下巴，「說好了說實話。」

陳勝仁安靜了幾秒，「你都沒正經告白過，為什麼我要──」

「我喜歡你。」謝文彥說，收緊手臂，「我確定我是真的喜歡你。」

陳勝仁怔怔地看著他，雙眼不可置信地圓睜，表情幾乎可以用脆弱來形容。謝文彥心一軟，把頭靠在陳勝仁肩上，側頭吻他的脖子。

「我是不是讓你很不安？」

陳勝仁嘲諷地笑了聲，針對的對象卻不是他，而是自己。

「是我自己的問題。」他說：「你這個人不過是對所有人友善而已，也沒做過什麼越界的事情。」

他喃喃自語：「你要誰都行，我這種人有什麼好喜歡的？」

謝文彥有點氣悶，陳勝仁對自己的外在條件都很有自信，卻不相信自己是值得喜歡的人，不知道在過去的感情中到底都遇到了什麼問題。

我個性差，就分手了。他在謝文彥問起時總這麼說，但除了偶爾嘴毒之外，謝文彥就不知道他個性有什麼缺陷會讓人想和他分開。

要說個性有問題，謝文彥才是問題最大的那個。

「你等我一下。」

「啊？」

謝文彥也沒回話，逕自走回房間，從書桌櫃子撈出首飾盒。這是他上星期一時衝動下訂的，也不是真的想求婚，只是想在陳勝仁身上看見他送的東西。（也許也有那麼點直接把他綁住的想法，但謝文彥一直都是個理智的人──大多數時候是這樣。）

「這什麼？」

謝文彥打開首飾盒，拿出其中一枚戒指。

「你願意收下嗎？」

陳勝仁像是覺得荒謬，不可置信地笑了起來。「你有病吧，我們才認識多久？你送什麼戒指？」

「我會把這個戴在手上。」謝文彥一邊說一邊把另一枚戒指戴在自己左手無名指上，「對外我會說我已經有論及婚嫁──結婚的對象，和其他人保持距離。另一枚戒指你要不要戴是你自己的決定。」

陳勝仁捏著端詳，「所以這是驅趕桃花用的？」他笑了聲，「你知不知道有人就喜歡對已婚人士下手？」

「像是 Ashley Madison？」

「你很懂啊。」

「只是聽客戶說過。」謝文彥連人帶椅子把陳勝仁轉過來面對他，直接坐在他大腿上。「我管不了別人怎麼想，我也許一時之間改不了和面對他人那種──」謝文彥翹起唇角，「『假掰』的說話方式，但我可以用別的方法打消別人的念頭。」

陳勝仁把戒指轉了半圈，「你就不擔心以後擺脫不了我？」

「能把你綁住正合我意。」

陳勝仁摟住他的腰，抬頭看著他。

「之前就說過了，我得再說一次。」陳勝仁哼笑，「你眼光真差。」

然後他把戒指戴在右手無名指上，把謝文彥的也換了個手。

「你願意被人誤會我們結婚了，我還不願意呢。」他這樣說，嘴角卻帶著笑，「就算是破鍋也是有尊嚴的。」

「再說自己是破鍋，」謝文彥勾起陳勝仁的下巴，「我就咬你了。」

陳勝仁凌厲的眉尾勾起，雙唇微彎，手指無意識地隔著衣服摩娑謝文彥的背。

「你猜我以前的對象都對我說過的一句話是什麼？」

「我不猜。」

陳勝仁哈了聲，「真無趣，」他嘴角微勾，「是『狗嘴裡吐不出象牙。』」

「他們說我善妒，」陳勝仁拉起謝文彥的手，拇指擦過昨晚留下的痕跡，「說我衝動易怒又不懂浪漫，說我佔有慾強卻不知道怎麼愛人。 」他對上謝文彥的眼睛，微微一笑，「他們也沒說錯。」

他輕哼，「但是說我做愛技術差的，我就不同意了。」

謝文彥不喜歡他這副自嘲的表情，陳勝仁應該要是張揚的、鋒芒畢露的，而不是像現在這樣，把所有尖刺都對準自己。

「我不同意。」

「你也不知道我以前是什麼德行，」陳勝仁說：「還不同意？」

「我就是不同意。」謝文彥抱著陳勝仁的肩頸，把他攬進懷裡。陳勝仁身體僵了一下，過了好半晌才放鬆下來。

「幹嘛呢？我可沒有在你懷裡哭的打算。」

「我也不指望你在床以外的地方哭，我只是想抱你。」

「靠，誰在床上哭過了。」

「我記憶力很好，陳勝仁，上星期五，我把你拉回家之後──」

粗糙的手蓋住謝文彥的嘴巴，他看著陳勝仁惱羞成怒的表情，舔了下他的掌心。

緊繃的唇微微翹起，沒辦法完全掩飾住笑意。謝文彥笑彎了眼，吸吮陳勝仁掌心的皮肉。

「真沒遇過你這種人。」陳勝仁說，有點濕的手掌貼在謝文彥臉上，「我說一句，你可以回三句，看起來人模人樣的，有時候臉皮卻厚得不行。」

「你不是不喜歡我『人模人樣』？」

陳勝仁翻了個白眼，「我是不喜歡你虛偽。」

「所以我不虛偽的時候你就喜歡我了？」

陳勝仁按著額頭笑了起來，「你這個人不當律師真是可惜了。」

謝文彥低頭吻住陳勝仁，雙手搭在陳勝仁的胸膛上。

「我不管你以前交往的對象怎麼說。」謝文彥閉上眼，輕輕摩擦他的嘴唇，「反正我就喜歡你這樣的。」

「所以才說你眼光差。」

「是你和你以前的交往對象眼光差。」

陳勝仁哼了聲，「和你講不通。」

謝文彥舔過他的下唇，手指找到他的乳頭揉捏。

這就是會讓他忍不住衝動的地方了。

像是小貓一樣微弱、比平時都要高亢的聲音從他口中脫逃，謝文彥抿著嘴免得自己笑出聲，低頭親吻陳勝仁的脖子，拇指熟練地抵著他的乳尖畫圈，逼得他繼續發出可愛的叫聲。

「靠、啊！你這傢伙就愛把我當女、女人揉哈啊……！」

「誰把你當女人了？」謝文彥掀起他的上衣，一邊扭腰一邊舔他的乳尖，「我眼睛又不瞎。」

「你、嗯……敢說你刺激這裡的方式不是在女人身上練出來的？」

「那是因為我在你之前也沒和男人做過什麼。」謝文彥在他胸口留下淺淺的齒痕，「每次我這樣你都叫得很好聽。」

陳勝仁突然把他抱了起來，丟在沙發上，接著整個人壓了上來，「昨天都那樣了，你今天還有力氣？」

謝文彥把陳勝仁扯下來吻，用行動回答他的問題。

比女人要剛硬的線條、長著些許鬍渣而有點紮人的皮膚、同樣柔軟的嘴唇，還有抵在他大腿上、存在感十足半勃性器。謝文彥不知道是不是所有男人親起來都是這樣，但他喜歡和陳勝仁接吻，也喜歡和他身體相貼的感覺。

「喜歡接吻嗎？」謝文彥問，在陳勝仁能反射性反駁之前用手指堵住他的嘴。

「說好了，今天一整天只能說實話。」

陳勝仁報復般咬了下他的指尖，「喜歡，滿意了嗎？」

「那你喜歡被碰這裡嗎？」謝文彥脫下陳勝仁的上衣丟在一旁，拇指和食指捏住他的乳頭，再度逼出一聲呻吟。「聽起來就喜歡。」

「哈啊──你、你別總問你早就知道答案的問題。」

「但我想聽你承認。」謝文彥歪起笑，突然停下手上的動作，「喜不喜歡，嗯？」

「你這個人真是──」陳勝仁咬住謝文彥的脖子舔吮，讓他輕顫了下，「欠揍。」

「承認你喜歡被碰這裡有那麼難嗎？」謝文彥翻身把陳勝仁壓在身下，低頭含住他的乳頭，用舌尖逗弄。這邊乳頭很快就硬了，謝文彥也沒忘了用手刺激另一邊，陳勝仁上身禁不住扭動，磨蹭著謝文彥的性器已經完全硬了。

「那、哈──你喜歡被我幹嗎？像昨天那樣被我壓在床上幹整個晚上？」

謝文彥一點也不害臊地看著他，「喜歡啊，不喜歡我早就把你踢下床了，區區領帶還奈何不了我。」

「你臉皮真的很厚。」

「你平時臉皮也不薄。」謝文彥說：「就是在奇怪的事情上矜持。」

「矜持。我倒是第一次遇到有人這樣形容我。」

謝文彥挺動下身蹭了蹭陳勝仁的勃起，用牙齒叼住他被舔硬的乳頭，「喜不喜歡？不喜歡我以後都不碰了。」

陳勝仁盯著他幾秒，突然笑了出來，「喜歡，但是──」

「你這裡可比我還興奮。」他隔著褲子抓住謝文彥的硬挺，「想跟我的乳頭近距離接觸？」

謝文彥倒是沒有預期到這個回答，不過他的性器先一步反應過來，因為興奮而分泌出些許透明體液。

「哦？有趣。」陳勝仁的抓著他的臀部把他拉了上來，一把扯下他的睡褲和底褲，露出他已經脹紅的性器。

唇角微勾，陳勝仁用食指挑起一點體液，「你哪裡都不誠實，就這裡最誠實。」

「我說喜歡你是肺腑之言。」

陳勝仁沒有回話，只是笑著把指尖上的黏滑體液抹在自己胸口。

謝文彥雙手撐在沙發上、陳勝仁頭部的兩側，居高臨下地看著他。陳勝仁一臉漫不經心，抓著他的臀部把他往自己的方向拉。

男人的胸口平坦又結實，不像女人那樣能把他包覆起來，但謝文彥比過去都要興奮，光是陳勝仁被他弄腫的乳尖沾上他體液的樣子，就足以讓他身體發熱。

「靠，你這張臉──」陳勝仁伸手捧住他的下巴，氣息不穩地說：「蹭我乳頭就這麼興奮？」

謝文彥舔舔嘴唇，「你看著。」

他緩緩移動下身，龜頭抵著褐色的乳頭磨蹭，看起來有種乳尖就要嵌進馬眼中的錯覺。頂端吐出的體液讓整個乳頭泛著水光，潤滑也讓謝文彥的動作絲毫沒有窒礙。

陳勝仁低罵了聲。

謝文彥知道他也興奮了。

乳頭被蹭得腫脹起來，胸膛上都是濕潤的痕跡，陳勝仁托著謝文彥的下身，把他拉到自己胸口。

「記得自由活動那天的事？」

謝文彥歪起唇，「嗯。」

原本不過是在浴室自慰被撞見，後來就發展成了找到對象之前的互相紓解，謝文彥從上次分手之後就一直對男人十分好奇，他們正好各取所需。

沒想到歪打正著。

「如果我沒答應，你會怎麼做？」

陳勝仁聳聳肩，「去問別人？」

謝文彥瞇起眼，「堯非？」

「哈，我倒不至於對已經有心上人的人下手。」他的嘴角彎成揶揄的弧度，「其實我那時就是想含點東西，找不到人，找根香蕉也行吧。」

謝文彥輕哼，抱著陳勝仁的頭部把性器送到他嘴邊。

過去謝文彥在性事上一直都很克制，他沒有遇過會在做愛時不斷挑釁他，用盡一切手段想讓他失去控制的人。他一開始還想控制自己，不過陳勝仁說了：我吞過尺寸比你要大多了的老二，你不用擔心什麼。

他不是對自己不自信的人，但當時陳勝仁的語氣確實有那麼點……欠幹。

陳勝仁也不知道是先天上就沒什麼嘔吐反射，還是後天經驗造就他的熟練，謝文彥在被人口交的經驗中從來沒有那麼爽過。

「含好。」

陳勝仁瞥了他一眼，像是在說：還用你說？

謝文彥低笑，著迷地看著陳勝仁的嘴把他包覆起來，柔軟的唇圈著他的性器。

「你這個樣子真好看。」

陳勝仁翻了個大大的白眼。

「真是不擅長接受稱讚。」謝文彥低聲說，輕輕按著陳勝仁被撐開的嘴角，「覺得不舒服就捏我大腿。」

陳勝仁只是拍他的下背催促他。

謝文彥緩緩挺動下身，在他口中淺淺地抽送，陳勝仁對上他的雙眼，托著他的臀部把他吞得更深。

好熱。

陳勝仁的唇舌一向靈活，即便是在嘴巴被幹的狀態也絕不被動，舌頭在他進入的時候底著他的龜頭舔弄，在他抽出時吸吮挽留。要說他是把一部份的主導權交給謝文彥，不如說他只是喜歡嘴巴被抽插的感覺。

嘴唇被蹭得泛紅，些許唾液從嘴角流出，雙眼卻依舊明亮如火炬，急不可耐地抓住他的臀部揉捏，無聲催促他。

謝文彥一直都是個冷靜的人，但他的冷靜在陳勝仁的挑撥下卻不堪一擊。

「如果你真的喜歡這樣──」

陳勝仁瞇起眼，手指探到他身後，指腹輕拍他因為昨晚的疼愛還有些過度敏感的後穴。

謝文彥低罵了聲，抱著陳勝仁的後腦開始大開大闔地抽插。陳勝仁的雙眼閃過笑意，張著嘴讓他操幹的同時恣意揉捏他的臀肉。

「你、哈、這個樣子真是……太色情了。」

雙眼因為喉頭刺激而帶著點氤氳，飽滿的雙唇被撐開成 O 型，臉頰泛著情動的紅。謝文彥低聲呻吟，想待他溫柔卻又忍不住受他撩撥，最終撫摸他下頷的雙手帶著憐惜，在他口中抽插的性器卻是予取予求，弄得他嚥不下口水，被堵住的嘴發出細碎的低吟。

「陳勝仁，」謝文彥粗喘著氣，「一樣要我射在裡面？」

陳勝仁把他一吞到底，一個指節插進他的後穴中。

謝文彥喊著他的名字射了出來。

陳勝仁垂著眼把他嚥了下去，之後將他的白濁舔淨，性器剛射完還很敏感，謝文彥忍不住輕顫，陳勝仁發出像是笑聲的哼氣聲，刻意慢條斯理地舔著他軟下來的性器。

謝文彥搖搖頭笑了，彎腰摟住陳勝仁的頭，低聲說：「我喜歡你。」

退開的時候陳勝仁還不忘吸了一下，讓謝文彥抽了口氣。「你不知道男人什麼時候說喜歡最不可信嗎？」陳勝仁說，嗓音有點啞，「就是高潮之後。」

「你真的是忍不住破壞氣氛。」謝文彥親了下他的嘴角，然後是他發紅的唇，「這時候你只要對我笑就好了。」

陳勝仁給了他一個嘲諷的笑容。

謝文彥拍了下他的胸膛。

「你這裡，」謝文彥伸手握住陳勝仁的勃起，「要我怎麼幫你？禮尚往來？」

「這個嗎……」陳勝仁坐起身，把謝文彥的手推開，「還記得我為你跳了一場脫衣舞嗎？」

謝文彥愣了下，隨即了然地說：「要我還你一場表演？」他把手搭在陳勝仁腿上，「給碰嗎？」

陳勝仁握住自己的性器，「不給碰。」

謝文彥想了想，「好吧。」

他對上陳勝仁的眼睛，緩緩拉起上衣，「說起來，你好像很喜歡在我這裡留下痕跡。」

他捏起下腹的皮肉，留下一道淺淺的紅痕。

「還有這裡。」

他跪在沙發上，捏了下自己的大腿內側。

「你倒是也喜歡親我胸口，但很可惜我乳頭不怎麼敏感。」他脫下上衣，捏住自己的乳頭，「你被碰這裡的時候是怎麼叫的？」

他回想陳勝仁的呻吟聲，模仿了一下。

陳勝仁眼神灼熱起來，套弄性器的手加快。

謝文彥笑笑，「還是你叫得好聽。」

「去你的。」

他往陳勝仁的方向挪動，雙手撐在沙發上，在不碰到陳勝仁的情況下順著他的身體往上平移，直到他和陳勝仁的視線對上，兩張臉之間只隔著一個拳頭的距離

陳勝仁溫熱的吐息撒在他臉上，謝文彥又湊近了點，他的頭髮都落到了陳勝仁前額上，雙唇差一點就能相碰。

「知道昨天我在想什麼嗎？」

他湊到陳勝仁耳邊輕輕吐了口氣，繼續說：「想讓你再更放縱一點，想讓你真的把我壓在床上幹一整夜，想讓你把我弄得隔天都下不了床。」

「我原本以為你今天會下不了床。」陳勝仁粗喘著氣說，笑了聲，「沒想到你這麼堅固。」

謝文彥被他的用字給逗樂了，「是啊，你幹不壞我的。」

「可以再用力一點、再快一點、再重一點。」謝文彥發出一聲低吟，「嗯……那裡，好棒、啊……」

陳勝仁抽口氣，胸膛起起伏伏，「你不當 GV 男優也可惜了。」

謝文彥笑了聲，繼續在他耳邊呻吟，吐息撒在他微紅的耳根上。

「你難道願意？」

「如果是和我拍，有何不可？」

陳勝仁湊到他耳邊，「讓你的前女友軍團看看你是怎麼幹我的，嗯？她們知道你那麼喜歡咬人嗎？知道你失控起來多猛，能把人都幹昏嗎？」

「謝文彥，你就是個披著人皮的野獸。」

他倒是沒有想過有人能把這種話說得像是情話一樣。

落在耳邊的喘息讓他身體發燙，下身都有了再度抬頭的跡象。陳勝仁半闔著眼，一手套弄性器，一手玩弄囊袋，像是沒有注意到謝文彥越來越灼熱的眼神。

「你也真能忍。」謝文彥說：「因為昨天已經幹爽了？」

「因為我不像你。」陳勝仁回道，「矜持了好幾年，裝出一副紳士的模樣，把自己搞得欲求不滿。」

「你只是裝成一副不需要被溫柔對待的樣子。」謝文彥打破規則吻了陳勝仁的額頭，「沒關係，我們正好可以滿足對方，我會好好對你的。」

陳勝仁罵了聲，把臉埋進謝文彥肩頭，喘著氣射了出來。

點點白濁撒在他線條好看的腹部上，謝文彥用手抹去，看著黏稠的體液。

陳勝仁嗤笑，「去洗手吧，死潔癖。」

謝文彥之前沒有吞過他口水以外的體液，以前和前女友在一起時甚至很少幫對方口交，但凡事總有例外，陳勝仁已經讓他打破了許多自己的原則。

他舔去手上的白濁，對上陳勝仁驚訝的表情。

「還可以。」

陳勝仁把他扯下來親吻，「別裝了，每個人的精液都很難吃。」

他們抱著吻了好一陣子，直到鹹澀的味道在謝文彥口中散去。

「好吧，是不怎麼好吃。」

陳勝仁難得發出開懷的笑聲。

*

謝文彥倒不是故意要偷聽陳勝仁講電話，只是套房裡的門板隔音不大好，他很難聽不見，陳勝仁走出房門看見他眼神時似乎也意識到了這點，或者他本來就知道，只是不是很在乎。

「聽到了？」

「嗯。」謝文彥拍拍他身邊的沙發座椅，「我不會用受虐狂來形容自己，畢竟你也沒有虐過我。」

陳勝仁躺著陷進椅背中，「昨晚也不算？」

謝文彥瞥了他一眼。「你對自己是有什麼誤會？」

好半晌他們都沒有說話，謝文彥耐心等待著，然後陳勝仁轉過身，在他腿上躺了下來。

「真硬。」

「嫌硬就別躺。」

「我偏要躺。」

手指順過陳勝仁的頭髮，然後是他的下巴。陳勝仁咕噥了聲：「你把我當貓在摸啊？」然後抱住謝文彥的腰，把臉埋進他肚子裡。

「要上節目了。」

「嗯，緊張？」

陳勝仁輕哼，「只是在想我們做愛又要偷偷摸摸的來了。」

「也是種情趣。」

「哈。」

謝文彥也知道他就是在沒話找話，不去碰他們之間的那頭大象。但沒關係，謝文彥在大多情況下都是個很有耐心的人，他可以慢慢等陳勝仁釋懷。

「你這戒指多少錢？」

謝文彥想了想，「幾萬吧。」

陳勝仁輕哼，「果然是有錢人家的孩子，假婚戒也願意花這麼多錢。」

「畢竟假婚戒是真對戒。」

謝文彥頓了頓，「如果你之後願意把他變成真婚戒也是可以。」

陳勝仁捏了下他的腰，「油腔滑調。」

他們的相處少有安靜的時刻，但謝文彥也喜歡這樣難得的靜謐，不管是做愛之後短暫的溫存，還是夜晚相擁而眠，或是現在這樣單純窩在一起。

「謝文彥。」

「嗯。」

「你家裡不介意你結婚找個老公嗎？」

謝文彥愣了愣，想到他滿世界到處跑的父母和要他別再隨便禍害別人的大姊，若有所思地摸摸下巴。

「我覺得，」他說：「我大姊可能會警告你最好先想清楚。」

陳勝仁表情明顯緊張起來，「哪種警告？給你五百萬離開我弟弟？」

謝文彥樂得笑出聲，撥了下陳勝仁的頭髮。

「不是，我之前……都是別人告白我就接受了──你先別這樣看我，我知道我這樣很糟糕──我有其中一任前女友是我大姊的朋友，我們分手之後我大姊狠狠訓了我一頓，要我如果不能想像和對方結婚的樣子，就不要隨便交往。」

如果要讓謝文彥周遭的人形容他是什麼樣的人，絕大多數的人都會提到「溫柔」；如果讓真的熟悉他的人形容他，十個有九個會說「難以親近」。

如果讓他大姊形容他，她大概會說「絕情」。

謝文彥的心很小，只放得下幾個人，連他也不知道能走進他心裡的標準到底是什麼。他也曾經以為自己的好奇與好感就算是喜歡，但在經歷過幾次分手之後，他終於知道自己錯了。

他能夠對所有人好，因為他想要、因為他願意、因為他可以；但他真正灌注了感情的人卻不多。

「所以你給我這個……」陳勝仁轉了下手指上的戒指，「真的假的？你這暈船也太嚴重了吧？」

「陳勝仁，」謝文彥笑彎了眼，指著自己的胸口，「這裡原本裝著三個人，現在你已經一腳踏進去了。」

陳勝仁搖搖頭，「為什麼？」

為什麼呢？

也許是因為陳勝仁總能看穿他，也許是因為陳勝仁看不慣他的偽裝，也許只是因為謝文彥的心感到不滿足──他想要真正去喜歡一個人，而陳勝仁恰好在這時走進了他的世界。

「誰知道呢。」謝文彥說：「喜歡就喜歡了。」

他看著謝文彥的眼神總是如此銳利，像是能刺穿謝文彥不自覺戴上的偽裝，讓謝文彥在不自在的同時又感到興奮不已。

「傻子。」陳勝仁罵，「眼瞎。」

謝文彥捏住他的下巴，「罵我可以，別罵到自己。」他用唇堵住陳勝仁沒說出口的反駁，低聲說：「陳勝仁，你是我的初戀。」

「你也喜歡我好不好？」

「靠，你這人──」陳勝仁推了他一把，坐起身，「你高中生嗎？還初戀？誰初戀從口交開始的？」

「我啊。」唇角不受控制地上彎，謝文彥以前沒有感受過這樣甜蜜的身不由己，「喜歡我吧，我會對你好的。」

「你這人真的有毛病。」陳勝仁惡狠狠地咬了謝文彥的下唇一口，「我不喜歡你還為你做這麼多頓飯做什麼？」

謝文彥抱住陳勝仁，笑聲像是開瓶香檳中的氣泡不斷往上冒，他用臉蹭了蹭陳勝仁的胸口。

陳勝仁又罵了聲「有病」，聽起來卻像是在告白。

「你抱夠了沒？」

「沒有。」

「就這麼開心？」

「嗯。」

「我真的是你的初戀？」

「對。」

上次那麼情緒高昂是什麼時候的事情？也許是小學他第一次帶著全科滿分的成績單回家、他父母開心地裱框起來的時候；也許是他在家庭旅遊前夕生病，結果全家人都為了他留下來的時候；也許是上上星期二，陳勝仁跪在地上看著他的時候；也許是昨晚，陳勝仁在他體內馳騁，像是在唸禱詞一般喊他名字的時候。

「我怎麼就沒發現你還有這一面。」陳勝仁抱著他的頭把他拉開，捏住他的臉頰，「比平時的假掰樣順眼多了。」

謝文彥試著壓下自己的嘴角，但實在做不到，這樣的感覺讓他新奇不已。

「喂，」陳勝仁說：「右手給我，我改變主意了。」

謝文彥護住自己無名指上的戒指。

「是好事。」陳勝仁笑罵，「不願意拉倒。」

突然意識到他是什麼意思，謝文彥的嘴角又自己翹了起來。他伸出雙手，讓陳勝仁把戒指褪下，戴回他的左手。

「不擔心別人誤會我們結婚了？」

陳勝仁聳聳肩，「誤會就誤會吧。」

謝文彥揪著他的衣服吻了上去。

胸中燃起的火化為熱烈的吻，謝文彥的舌尖深入陳勝仁口中探索他的齒列，挑撥他的上顎、他的舌頭，手攥著他的衣服撕扯。

「謝──你別、扣子都要──」

「我的衣服，」謝文彥稍微使勁，睡衣上的釦子就掉了滿沙發，「壞了就壞了。」

陳勝仁笑了聲，「媽的，你這野蠻人──哈啊！」

他的身上有中午做飯留下的油煙味，還有屬於人類皮肉的味道，讓謝文彥心癢難耐。他張嘴含住陳勝仁的鎖骨，在他身上吸出一個個紅痕，雙手掐著他的腰揉捏，弄得他呼吸又淺又急促。

「你真的……屬狗……嗯……！」

謝文彥也不反駁，把陳勝仁壓在沙發上舔吻。早上被玩弄過的乳頭依舊有點腫，謝文彥抑制住內心的衝動，含著他一邊的乳尖呵氣，可以從他弓起的背和掐進謝文彥上臂的手指感覺到他的不滿足。

當然，還有陳勝仁沒閉上的嘴。

「要咬就……哈……就咬得乾脆點！」

謝文彥笑了聲，唇舌向上回到陳勝仁的鎖骨，讓他直接罵出聲。

「謝文彥！」

「別急。」他說：「昨天你讓我射了這麼多次，今天我也得讓你享受一下，嗯？」

他含著陳勝仁的喉結，下身抵著陳勝仁摩擦。薄薄的睡褲隔絕不了他們性器的熱度，他一邊吸吮一邊挺動下身。

「別忍。」謝文彥用手指撬開陳勝仁的牙齒，「接下來兩個星期有的是要你忍住聲音的機會。」

「哈，現在就在想之後要怎麼偷情了？」

「我們都是戴對戒的關係了，怎麼算是偷情？」

陳勝仁喜歡說他的肌肉中看不重用，雖然謝文彥不怎麼同意後半，但他的肌肉確實漂亮，摸起來的觸感也讓人上癮。謝文彥指尖在他的腹肌上遊走，同時磨蹭著他的勃起，謝文彥自己的性器都分泌出了體液，染濕了他們之間的布料。

「你青春期的時候常換內褲吧？」陳勝仁揶揄地問，「這麼容易濕。」

「以前不常。」謝文彥扯下陳勝仁的褲子和內褲，「現在──」

他用自己的體液當潤滑，一根手指輕易地插進陳勝仁的後穴。

「嘶，你該不會要──」

謝文彥低笑，「不會，別緊張。」

他的手指緩緩抽插，推開陳勝仁一時之間收緊的甬道，俯身吻住陳勝仁的胸口。

「謝文彥──」

「嗯。」

他含住陳勝仁的乳頭吸吮，一根手指在不斷收縮的穴口中抽送。「好熱。」他低聲說：「吸得真緊。」

陳勝仁不安分地扭動著身子，腹部肌肉隨著他的動作起伏，呈現出迷人的曲線。謝文彥向下舔吮，忍不住咬了他的腹部一口，留下淺淺的齒痕。

「潤滑──」

「還沒。」謝文彥舔了下他大腿根部薄薄的皮膚，「再等等。」

謝文彥以前不是很能理解為什麼人在做愛時什麼地方都願意舔，但現在他知道了，他先前只是不夠想要對方而已。

「你……你怎麼……」

昨天陳勝仁用舌頭開拓他的動作很溫柔，溫柔得讓謝文彥頭暈目眩。他現在也一邊用手指摳挖，一邊用舌尖撩撥圈著他手指的穴口，著迷地看著眼前敏感的小嘴隨著他的舔弄而收縮。

「你……你的潔癖哪去了？」

「和我的自制力一樣，」謝文彥說：「遇到你就失效了。」

他可以用一隻手屬出自己為女人舔過的次數，他可以為了自己心中禮尚往來的責任感暫時撇開自己內心的不適，卻未曾像現在這樣，胸中充盈著把對方弄得濕淋淋的衝動。

「舌頭進來，」陳勝仁揪住他的頭髮，「幹我。」

謝文彥笑了聲，掰開陳勝仁的腿舔了進去，繃起舌頭在他體內抽送。

「哈啊……！深一點！啊！」

陳勝仁是個比他要溫柔得多的一號，插入他體內的瞬間還會露出有些脆弱的表情；被插入時就不同了，每次都無比強勢地向他索求，在他身上留下指痕和咬痕。

怎麼樣謝文彥都喜歡。

沙發旁的矮桌就放著一瓶潤滑液，他沾上之後一次送了兩根手指進入陳勝仁體內。他們這兩個星期在這間套房幾乎每個角落都做過了，四處都放著潤滑和套子，甚至連廚房也不例外。

「快點！」

謝文彥手指一勾，按壓他體內的敏感點，同時吞下他因為興奮而抽動的性器。陳勝仁喊著射了出來，體內的軟肉熱情地吸吮著他的手指。

「繼續。」陳勝仁說。

謝文彥吞下他鹹澀的精液，抹了下嘴角。

「你不說我也會繼續。」

剛高潮的身體還很敏感，但謝文彥知道陳勝仁就喜歡這種過度刺激的感覺。他又加了根手指，專心開拓陳勝仁的身體，同時親吻著他的大腿根部。

「哈……可、可以了……」陳勝仁扭過身子，摸出一個保險套撕開，「你坐好。」

謝文彥任由陳勝仁把他推開，坐在沙發上看著陳勝仁把套子含在口中，撐著他的大腿，用嘴替他套上保險套。

謝文彥壞心眼地頂了他一下，但陳勝仁像是早就預料到了，乾脆把他含進口中吞吐了幾回，挑釁地對上他的眼睛。

謝文彥嘆息般地輕笑，把他拉進懷中親吻。

「你這張嘴真是──」

「讓你欲罷不能？」陳勝仁歪起笑，「我以前遇到的男人都滿喜歡幹我的嘴的，說是這樣我才說不出難聽的話。」

謝文彥的手有一瞬間收緊，他知道陳勝仁是故意的，也知道他有時候就是會忍不住試探他。

「陳勝仁。」他碰了下陳勝仁的嘴角，「不管你這張嘴是在說好話、壞話，在親我還是舔我，在幹我還是被我幹，我都喜歡你這張嘴，喜歡你這個人。」

他抓著陳勝仁的臀部，扶著性器對準他的穴口，「當然，我也喜歡聽你叫。」

他一次頂到了底，讓陳勝仁沒忍住叫出聲，像是溺水的人一般仰頭抽氣。

包著他性器的軟肉一瞬間收緊，緊緻又熱度驚人的甬道讓謝文彥一時控制不住自己，拖著陳勝仁的臀部快速抽插，整個客廳都是他們肉體撞擊發出的響聲，還有他們兩人的抽氣聲。

「快、快一點，再用力一點！」

「如你所願。」謝文彥咬住陳勝仁的肩膀，奮力挺動下身，把他的聲音撞得斷斷續續，幾乎要把囊袋都塞進他體內，「是這裡嗎？還是……」

當陳勝仁整個人癱在他身上，他就知道自己找對角度了。

每次摩擦到都會讓陳勝仁發出幾乎可以說是甜膩的叫聲，炙熱的腸肉爭先恐後地迎著他，在他拔出去時挽留他，被撐開的穴口不斷收縮著。謝文彥爽得低吟出聲，節奏放慢下來，性器在他體內攪動，慢條斯理地輾磨他的敏感點。

「哈、哈啊……你給我快一點，謝文彥。」

謝文彥停了下來，「你自己來吧。」

「你、你真的是──」他咬了謝文彥一口，「先把我幹到沒力了再叫我自己動？」

謝文彥笑瞇了眼，「你可以休息一下。」

「休息個屁！」

他著迷地看著陳勝仁騎在他腿上擺動身體的模樣，整個身體都泛著點紅，微微張開的嘴吐出好聽的呻吟，全身肌肉隨著動作起伏，翹起的陰莖跟著擺動，在謝文彥的下腹留下濡濕的痕跡。

「入、哈……入迷了？」

「嗯。」謝文彥握住陳勝仁的勃起，「給你一個獎勵。」

「哈啊！哈……你這樣我會──」

他失神地動著身體，像是無法決定到底是幹謝文彥的手舒服，還是被謝文彥幹舒服，動作變得紊亂起來。謝文彥愉悅地笑了，讓他掙扎了好半晌之後才放過他，一邊套弄他的性器，一邊狠狠地操幹他。

「爽嗎？」謝文彥問，「喜不喜歡？」

「說了、哈……說了別明知故問！」

「說了我只是想聽你說出口。」

「要是我說不爽呢？」陳勝仁喘著氣說，捏住謝文彥的下巴，「要是我說有人讓我更舒服過呢？」

謝文彥瞇起眼，「那我只好讓你忘記他了。」

說著他就把陳勝仁抱起來，面朝下壓在沙發上。突然空下來的後穴一張一闔，露出些許艷紅的腸肉，謝文彥忍不住低頭舔了一口。

「哈──」

穴口敏感地輕顫了下，陳勝仁差點沒支撐住自己的重量。謝文彥從背後抱住他，把性器插了回去，讓他們的身體緊緊嵌合在一起。

「快點……」

「不。」

他吻上陳勝仁發紅的耳朵，一手捏著他的乳尖，一手圈住他的性器，動作極為緩慢地來回輾磨陳勝仁的敏感點。

「我們還有很多時間。」

這樣的節奏對謝文彥也是種折磨，他的脖子都爆出了青筋，全身肌肉因為隱忍而緊蹦，但他依舊維持著同樣的速度小幅度地在陳勝仁體內抽插，輕輕揉捏他的乳頭，同時緩慢地套弄他脹熱的性器。

身下的人從耳尖到脖子都泛起情慾的潮紅，謝文彥可以用嘴唇感覺到他升高的體溫，還有他幾乎感覺不到的輕顫。

「陳勝仁。」謝文彥貼著他的皮膚低語，「你身體裡好舒服，我想待一整天。」

「哈……」他回過頭，眼中帶著謝文彥愛透了的倨傲，「你能硬一整天？」

「軟了一樣可以待在你身體裡，硬了之後再繼續幹你。」謝文彥手指一掐，逼得陳勝仁叫出聲，套弄幾回陳勝仁就再度射了出來。

謝文彥把一手精液滴在陳勝仁的肩胛骨之間，看著白濁的液體沿著他的背部往下滑。

「真美。」他幾乎用氣音說，俯身將陳勝仁的背舔乾淨。

「你、哈……還想這樣多久？」

謝文彥重重頂了下他的敏感點，他抽了口氣。

「到你除了我的名字之外什麼也不記得為止。」

「連我自己的名字也得忘？你是不是──」

謝文彥掐住他還很敏感的性器，在他體內搗弄，讓他一時之間連話都說不出來。

包覆著他的甬道熱得像是要將他融化，謝文彥額頭都冒出了汗，陳勝仁的背上也覆蓋著一層汗水。

「謝文彥，夠了。」

「夠了什麼？」

「別再折磨我。」他低啞的嗓音微微顫抖，「讓我舒服，拜託你。」

謝文彥心軟不已，低頭吻了下他的耳尖。

「你不用求我。」謝文彥說：「我這就讓你舒服。」

他壓在陳勝仁身上狠命操幹，雙臂緊緊抱著他，急促的呼吸灑在他脖子上。

「謝文彥、文彥……」

他對著陳勝仁地敏感點猛撞，陳勝仁手肘再也支撐不住自己的重量，整個上身癱在沙發上。謝文彥把他的臀部拉高，一邊吻他的後頸一邊挺動下身，直到陳勝仁再度高潮，軟下來的陰莖只射出少許半透明的體液。

「哈、哈啊……」謝文彥直起身，看著吞下他的穴口一縮一縮地吸著他，「再一下下，我也快了……」

陳勝仁發出一聲嘶啞的「你」，之後乾脆比了個 OK 的手勢。

謝文彥輕笑，繼續挺動下身，從這個角度可以看見陳勝仁的身體是如何吞下他的，他舔著唇，因為眼前的景象而嘴巴發乾。

經過幾次高潮，陳勝仁的身體每頂一下就會緊縮，夾得謝文彥呻吟連連，最後喊著他的名字射了出來。

「我喜歡你。」謝文彥氣息不穩地說：「我喜歡你。」

「嗯。」陳勝仁回過頭，懶懶地看了他一眼，用幾乎聽不見的聲音說：「晚餐別指望我動手。」

謝文彥笑著湊上去親他。

「我去買。」

*

當晚，他們早早就上床睡覺，謝文彥就如同過去兩個星期那樣，從背後抱著他睡。雖然就著外頭微弱的光看不見，但謝文彥知道陳勝仁後頸上有他留下的痕跡。

「陳勝仁。」他輕聲說：「戒指上節目的時候你戴嗎？」

「不然呢。」

「你要戴在右手？」

「不行？」

謝文彥用左手拉起他的右手，不知道其他人看到他們款式成對卻戴在不同手上的戒指時，會是什麼反應。

「你打算什麼時候也換手？」

陳勝仁有好一陣子都沒有說話，久到謝文彥都要懷疑他是不是睡著了。謝文彥正要說他不需要回應，他就開了口。

「等我換手的那天──」

雖然謝文彥看不見他的表情，卻可以想像他雙眼微瞇，噙著笑的模樣。

「──你就可以帶我去見你姊了。」

這是謝文彥聽過最讓他心動的一句情話。

**文彥** **/** **勝仁** **part** **結束**


End file.
